Life as a Film
by Atellix
Summary: COMPLETE- DracoHermione fic- Draco falls in love with a mystery movie-quoting girl from the train. What he doesn't know is that it's really Hermione! Full of movies lines and your favorite characters, plus a few more! R&R please!
1. A Mother's Influence

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its affiliates, or any kind of lawful jargon like that. This is my own creation. See? It lives!!!  


**Chapter One:_ A Mother's Influence_**  


He rolled over to the sun in his eyes and cursed silently. "Bloody sun," he murmured as he rolled out of the beam of light, his bare stomach sliding under the silk sheets. He was not ready to get up yet and face the happy world. He started to settle back down into a normal pattern of breathing, but was soon interrupted as he heard a noise outside his door. He lifted his head as a knock came to the door. He held his breath, listening.  


"Son? Draco, are you awake?" his mother's soft voice muffled against the other side of the door.  


Draco breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm awake mother," he said, sitting up, his back resting against the deep oak headboard. "You can come in."  


The door slowly opened as Narcissa entered. She looked tired and worn, as though she had been going through life without sleep for ages. Draco heart tightened for an instant when he saw her. Lucius had really run her down over the last couple of months. Of course, Draco was never home to help her. He had been out wandering like a lost soul, spending time anywhere except home, especially the magical workhouse, what Muggles called a gym. He felt that he was part responsible for his mother's pain.  


She came and sat down to his right on the edge of the bed, gently creasing the red velvet covers that rested above the silk. She motherly pushed a strand of hair behind his ear, and Draco could almost hear the pain in her heart at every aching move she made. She smiled.  


"You start your final year of Hogwarts today," she said smiling.  


Draco fought back the impulse to roll his eyes at the thought of being in the same school as Potter, Weasley and the Mudblood. He smiled gently at his mother, fighting back the impulse to frown.  


"Yes mother. This may be the best year yet. After all, I am head boy this year," he said, knowing that would lighten his mother's worn face.  


She brightened. "I'm very proud of you Draco," she said, pausing, "…your father is too, I'm sure."  


Once again, Draco fought back the impulse to roll his eyes. He patted his mother on the hand, satisfying her. "I'm sure too, mother," he said, trying not to grit his teeth.  


Narcissa smiled, and Draco could have sworn he saw a tear almost begin to form, but she stood up before he could get a good look. "Anyway, it's time for you to get up," she said, her moment of weakness gone. "Breakfast will be waiting for you downstairs."  


Draco nodded. "Thank you mother," he said. She smiled, making her way to the door. "Will you be ready in twenty minutes?"  


Draco smiled. "I'll be ready in ten."  


***  
The ride to the train station was always the best part of his beginning of the new year of Hogwarts. Draco was always alone in the carriage that took him there. He had insisted gently to his mother that he ride to the train station rather than use a bit of magic to apparate there. He appreciated the quiet and quality that the ride to the station gave him. He had time to think and wonder what the new year at Hogwarts would bring. Of course Potter, Weasley, and the Mudblood would be there, but the idea didn't turn his stomach as much as it used to. Over the past few years, he realized how much like his father he was becoming, and he didn't like it at all. He had decided to stop going out of his way to bother the trio. He would bother them, of course, every now and then to make sure that they didn't think he was going soft. Whenever Draco made a smart remark to Potter, he still felt the small part of his father in the back of his head, cheering him on. His father…  


Narcissa had told him that his father had gone south to look into plans of the Dark Lord's. He had told Narcissa to tell Draco that he would not be home to see him off. Draco didn't care- he was relieved. He had hardly seen his father in the past few months of summer. He had spent all his time at the gym or around the town area. During the beginning of summer, his father tried to convince him to become a Death Eater. Draco had humbly refused, trying as best he could to take the opposite of every path that his father took. After that, Lucius would not even look at the boy, and Draco thought it best not to be around the house when he was home.  


His poor mother. Lucius had taken his anger for Draco out on his wife all summer. Draco knew that his mother would never stand up to Lucius, so Draco began training during the day, working out without the help of magic, strengthening his body in the event that he might have to fight his father, without the use of wands. He was ready to stand up to his father if he had to. He knew his father hated him, that he had just wanted an heir to carry on the family evil. Draco did not want to be anything like his father- a slave driver, a wife beater, a heartless piece of steel trapped in a wizard's shell.   


As the carriage came to a stop, and he saw everyone running here and there with their bags, he couldn't help but smile to himself. As much as he pretended to detest everything that had to do with Hogwarts, he didn't. He loved the commotion, the excitement of opportunity, the thought of starting new.  


Leaving dooming thoughts of his father in the carriage, Draco stepped out onto the platform.  


*********  


Tell me whether or not that seems "Draco" enough for you. Remember it's his last year, so I tried to make it seem like he matured a bit, but not completely. Review please!!!! 


	2. Strangers on a Train

Disclaimer: You know what? It's so hard to make jokes about the disclaimer every time. You know what I mean. Of course I don't own Harry Potter. Now Parry Hotter is a different story, but not Harry Potter.  


**Chapter Two:_ Strangers on a Train _**  


Draco stood in the hall of the middle cab of the train, carry bag in hand, trying to figure out what to do. The Gryffindor cars were near the front, Slytherin near the back, and the remaining two houses in the middle. Normally he would have gone straight to the back, as far away from the "fun-loving" trio as possible. The thought of Pansy Parkinson, however, made him shudder.   


He slumped down against the wall of the car, a small way across from the door of one of the many compartments in the car. He leaned his head back against the wall, the vibrations matching his heartbeats, gently thumping in his chest, almost lulling him into sleep. He knew he would have to come face to face with his responsibilities eventually, coming to truth with where his loyalties lie. For now however, he would sit and think.  


He closed his eyes and rested, the motion of the car massaging the tight muscles in his back. He had almost fallen asleep when a small voice gently brought him back to reality.  


"That doesn't look very comfortable."  


Draco opened his eyes to find a teenager around the same age as him standing in the doorway of the compartment across from him, her figure seeming to be almost swallowed by the wideness of the door in comparison to her body. He brought his head down, allowing his eyes access to the sight in front of him. The lights shone bright from inside the compartment, casting shadow across her face and the front of her, but showing her body and its curves quite nicely. He tilted his head up to her face.  


"I'm sorry?" he said, slightly surprised.  


She laughed, and Draco was surprised as his heartbeat sped up for a second. She had a pretty laugh. _"So what if she laughed? Get ahold of yourself D!"_Draco scolded himself_ "You don't even know her!"_  


He could feel her smile. "I said that it doesn't look very comfortable where you're sitting."  


Draco shrugged. "It's not the Hilton, but it'll do."  


"How do you know what the Hilton is?" she said, tilting her head. For a second, Draco thought he sensed suspicion in her voice, and it seemed like her whole body tensed up, silently waiting for a response.   


Draco shrugged. "Read it in a book once, I guess."  


He felt her relax in front of him. She dropped her head, suddenly fascinated with the floor, the light highlighting her golden hair at the top of her head. "Well, there's plenty of room for you to sit in here," she said, lifting her head again, "that is, if you want to." She shrugged. "I'd just hate for you to be numb from the uncomfortable ride on the train."  


For an instant, Draco was caught off guard. A girl was voluntarily allowing him to share her compartment? Usually students tried to keep private compartments for themselves. Who was this girl? She didn't seem to be setting him up for anything.   


Draco smiled up at her. "Well, if you wouldn't mind..."  


It was at that moment as Draco was trying to stand up that the car decided to lurch, causing Draco to fall back, smacking his head on the car wall, and the girl stumbling forward and falling down next to him.  


*****  


** Author's Note:** I know it's short, but I'm going to make them longer, I promise. I'm going to try and post at least once every day, so look out for one or two more chapters tomorrow. Please review. It only takes a second!  


**_To My Reviewers:_**  


**Rebeltawn:** I know Draco doesn't seem completely like himself, but I've decided to have one scene where he really... well, he'll be very "Draco"-like, so rest assurred!  


**AlexaDonaghy:**Thanks a lot kiddo! I wasn't sure if he seemed too... you know...nice. Lucius is going to unconsciously have an effect on him for later on in the piece though, so you'll have to keep reviewing to let me know if it still seems "Draco" enough!  



	3. Falling Lessons

Disclaimer: I confess! I was responsible for the assassination of JFK, planting the alien spaceship in Roswell, New Mexico and was responsible for the sinking of the Titanic! All this... but I do not own Harry Potter.   


Author's Note #1: Okay guys, I need some serious reviewing. This chapter is leading up to the really really long one that will be up next, because the chapter will be mostly dialogue oriented and will be lasting the rest of the train ride. Plus, if you guys have any comments, let me know!!!  


**Chapter Three:_ Falling Lessons_**  


It took Draco a couple of seconds to register what had happened. One second he was getting ready to stand up, the next he fell with an extra bit of weight across his chest. He suddenly realized that the girl had fallen, her stomach landing sideways on his, the two of them forming an unusual shaped cross.  


The girl instantly lifted her head, and Draco was warmed by a pair of brown eyes. The girl's face reddened, and she quickly sat up, gently placing a hand on Draco's chest and pushing up. Draco felt his body tingle from her touch, as he tried to slow down his breathing, the event having gotten his heart pumping.  


She sat there sitting next to him, facing the opposite way, her head in her hands. He felt the need to comfort her. He heard her take a deep breath, and she looked at him, smiling sheeplishly.  


"I'm sorry," she said. "I shouldn't have lost my balance like that. Are you alright?"  


Draco had to force himself to listen to what she was saying as he took in the beauty of her face. Her brown eyes shone with what seemed like a hint of embarrassment, her cheeks slightly red but accentuating her beautiful complexion. Her hair was light brown, straight with hints of blond, gently falling around her shoulders. A few strands gently grazed her cheeks, and Draco fought back every impulse to brush it away behind one of her ears. She wore a plain white t-shirt that seemed to show off her every curve, along with a simple pair of slightly baggy jeans. He smiled at her and shrugged. "I'm fine."  


The girl looked down at her hands. "I'm sorry."  


"I'm not," Draco responded immediately.  


Suddenly Draco regretted his cool and calm appearance. The girl tensed up again, standing up in a hurry, almost from both embarrassment and fear. She had just landed on top of him, and he had to somehow calm her down to make sure that she didn't think that he had gotten any ideas. _ "God, now I'm starting to sound like one of those bloody writers from those damned girls magazines"_ he thought. He looked at her standing there, almost caught like a deer in headlights, waiting for a reaction.  


Draco smiled warmly at her. "You would think they'd be more careful with a train like this, carrying so many powerful wizards and witches," he said. "Who knows the amount of damage we could do if provoked."  


The girl smiled and offered him her hand to help him up, leaning against the wall of the compartment next to the door. He took her warm hand in his, trying to ignore the feeling he was getting in the pit of his stomach, and stood up, holding the back of his head with his free hand. He wasn't prepared for the wave of dizziness that hit him, and he stumbled forward, trapping the girl between him and the wall, his forehead hitting the wall next to her head.  


Now Draco was the one embarrassed. lifted his head up, not looking at her, one hand against the wall on one side of her, his head holding his now aching forehead. "I'm sorry," he managed to get out, squeezing his eyes shut.  


"I'm not," she said softly.  


Draco opened his eyes, the realization of her response kicking in. He lifted his head to face her, with only about two inches between them. She smiled at him and shrugged. "Think of what we would have been missing if we took a cab."  


Draco smiled at her, trying his hardest to concentrate on leaning back and not on how close they were to each other. He pushed off the wall and regained his balance so that they were now standing a good two feet away from each other. He grinned at her.  


"I don't know about you, but I'd like to sit down before anything else happens. I don't think my head would be able to take any more beatings."  


She smiled, motioning for him to enter the compartment. He bowed slightly, ignoring the temptation to tip over from his dizziness that had set in again, and motioned for her to enter first. She laughed, faked a curtsy, and entered the compartment, with Draco following behind, letting out a small sigh of relief, carrying his bag.  


*****  


** Author's Note #2:** PLEASE REVIEW! It only takes a couple of seconds, and I need some serious reviewing going on. Please guys, help me out here. I need to know that there are people reading this and liking this so far!  


**_To My Reviewers:_**  


**AlexaDonaghy:**Thank you yet again for reviewing! I'm glad I'm not the only one who likes to take liberties with Draco. I think we should all take advantage of Draco at one time or another. Keeps life interesting. Let me know how this chapter turned out, and keep an eye out for the next one!  



	4. Movie Maniacs

Disclaimer: I confess! I was responsible for the assassination of JFK, planting the alien spaceship in Roswell, New Mexico and was responsible for the sinking of the Titanic! All this... but I do not own Harry Potter.   


**Author's Note:**I'm warning you now that this chapter and a chapter later on will have a _ton_ of movie references, so don't feel too put off when I use them a lot. I will always put the name of the movie sometime after it. If I don't write me to ask me where it's from. Movies are a hobby of mine, and I watch as many as I can, so I have the tendency of sometimes getting carried away.  


Don't Forget to read my Author's Note at the bottom please!!!  


**Chapter Four:_ Movie Maniacs _**  


Draco watched as the girl put away all of her belongings, plus the book that she had been reading previously. He couldn't help but observe every movement she made, each one seeming to be echoing of a piece of memory buried in the back of his head. She seemed... not just familiar, but a comfort to be around, almost like... well... an angel. Someone that you feel is always going to look out for you and encourage you to do what you feel inside. Draco shook his head to clear his mind, and noticed a diary on the seat next to her, where she was currently stuffing objects into her carry bag. He slowly allowed his eyes to graze the book, which was a black hardcover with the image of a large film reel on the front, centered in the middle. He looked back to what the girl was doing, and realized that she had stopped and was now looking at him with a puzzled expression. Draco felt himself turn red.  


"I just... looking... at... that's a nice-looking book," he finally managed to say, feeling as though his hand had been caught in the cookie jar.  


The girl smiled, fingering the book as she sat down. "It was a gift from my mother," she said. She picked it up, turning it over in her hands. She sighed very gently, her eyes appearing almost to water up.  


Draco hesitated for a moment, unsure whether or not he should say something. Finally, he decided. "You miss your mom."  


She looked up at him and smiled. "A little."  


Draco smiled and nodded. He looked out the window at the trees passing by. "So do I get to know your name or do we keep going on like this?" he asked, observing the bridge up ahead.  


He turned to her, her lips beginning to form a smile. She shrugged. "I pretend that we are the oldest and dearest of friends as oppose to which we actually are: people who don't know each others names" She turned to the window.  


Unknown to the girl, a smile began to play at the corners of Draco's mouth. He dropped his head. "_You've Got Mail_" he said, leaning back, looking at her.  


Her head instantly turned, her eyes questioning him. She appeared to be truly surprised. "How did you..."  


Draco shrugged. "I got lucky."  


"Like the Hilton?" she responded quickly. "From the second Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles movie?"  


Draco sighed and shrugged again carelessly. "It was a long summer. I had extra time on my hands."  


She still didn't seem convinced, his eyes still unsure. Draco sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I met a guy this summer who knows a lot about... muggle stuff, I guess is the only way to describe it. I went over to his house a couple of times and he showed me some of the stuff he had collected with his family over the years. He had an extra VCR... it's this thing that..." Draco tried to move his hands to indicate a box shape.  


"I know what a VCR is," the girl said smiling.  


Draco didn't bother to ask how she had acquired this knowledge. "So he let me stay over at his house a lot, and we basically watched movies all summer. That was why I sort of dazed off while looking at your book... with the film strip on it." He paused, looking out the window again. "It was a pretty good summer."  


"Didn't you spend any time with your parents?" she asked cautiously.  


Draco didn't react, although he felt his heart ache a small bit, the image of his mother from this morning coming back to him. He shrugged, still looking at the green passing by. "I saw my mother every now and then, but my father..." his voice trailed off as Draco's painful memories came back to him of his father's years of abuse on both him and his mother.  


His gaze crept over to her face, full of pity and remorse. He swallowed and shrugged. "It's not a big deal," he said, his head turning away. He leaned his forehead against the glass, trying to ignore her eyes on him, and the idea that he had turned his guard down, even for an instant.  


"You miss her too, huh?"  


Draco shrugged. "Nah, it's not that I miss her. I'm just..."  


"...Pining for her?" she asked, a bit of humour in her voice.  


Draco smiled at the window. "Men don't pine. Girls pine. Men just... suffer."  


She smiled. "Thank you Fred Astaire with your line from _ The Gay Divorcee_" she said, laughing.  


He turned to her, grinning. Inside, however, he was surprised. That was an old movie, and most people his age wouldn't watch those kinds of movies, never mind movies in themselves. He smiled at her, leaning forward, his elbows on his knees.  


"What's your name?" he asked.  


She remained smiling, but paused for a minute. "Well, my name is Jim. But, most people call me . . . . . Jim," she said, her voice breaking after the last word with a fit of laughter.  


Draco smiled but stayed leaning forward. "_ Blazing Saddles_" he answered.  


The girl nodded and looked at him for an instant, appearing very comfortable. Their eyes locked for an instant, before she looked away, smiling. Draco smiled faintly, curious at the speed that his heart was going. This girl was... unique. She was unlike any girl he had ever met. She knew as many movies as he did, and he had been watching them all summer, exchanging favorite lines with Charlie. He smiled inside. He would play this game. He put out his hand.  


"I'm Draco," he said, pausing for an instant to await her response. She was about to reply when Draco said, "It's nice to meet you, Jim."  


The girl looked at him for a minute, then grinned, placing her hand in his. Suddenly, catching Draco off guard, she leaned over, pulling his hand and face toward her. She smiled.  


"It's Sarah. My name's Sarah."  


Draco grinned. "_ Serendipity_ is the movie, but it's my turn."  


She smiled as they released their hands and both leaned back, Draco silently wishing for the warmth of her hand to return to his palm. He began to speak. "Try this one..."  


"What happened to your father?"  


Draco stopped and looked at her. "What was that?"  


She took a deep breath and asked him again, slightly more hesitant this time. "What happened to your father?"  


Draco studied her face for a moment. "What makes you ask that?"  


She smiled faintly. "Because you never finished your sentence from before."  


Draco stopped for a minute, then sighed.  


"I'd rather not talk about it, Jim" he said quietly, all the while looking at her. "But I promise that I will tell you someday."  


Jim shook her head. "Tell me now. There's no time like the present, and I don't think either of us have any pressing engagements."  


Draco studied Jim's eyes for a minute. She was being persistent, yet not overly pushy. He liked that. For a moment, Draco felt like she actually cared. He sighed.  


"Okay Jim. I'll tell you everything about me, but under two conditions," he said, leaning back, slouching slightly.  


Jim nodded.  


"One, after we finish analyzing me, we start on you. And second...," Draco paused, then grinned, "...I get to call you Jim."  


She smiled, crossing her legs under her on the seat. "Deal."  


Draco sighed and did the same with his sitting, and soon began the story that he had bottled up for the entire summer.  


*****  


** Author's Note:**  
_No matter who you are  
No matter what you do  
I would appreciate it  
If you would please review!!!_  


Can you tell I'm getting desperate when I write a POEM to you guys? Please take 30 seconds.  


**_To My Reviewers:_**  


**AlexaDonaghy:**Yet again you have reviewed my story, so yet again I thank you. You're the best! I still need your opinion on this chapter, so let me know again how I'm doing! With my luck Draco will come to me in my sleep and scold me for making him to be such a softie. But you know how it is when a guy is in the presence of a pretty girl. Mwa, mwa, mwa...   


**sleepy-kitty:**Don't worry. Everything will come together in the end. I made the summary a little clearer though now. I hope you enjoy what my head spits out onto the page! Thanks for reviewing! 


	5. This Boy's Life

Disclaimer:   
I own the wall in China, the Moulin Rouge in France,  
I purchased "The Game of Life" and copyrighted "Dance"  
I bought out Ralph Lauren, and now own Calvin Kelin,  
All this I own and I alone, yet Harry is not mine  


**Author's Note:** I hope this is long enough to satisfy you guys. I will try to write the next chapter either today or tomorrow, but I can't make any promises. Have a Happy Easter everyone! I hope this explains Draco's change of heart.  


**Chapter Five:_ This Boy's Life _**  


"My family has not always been what you would describe as...happy," Draco started, casually glancing at Jim. "Someone was always fighting, always criticizing, usually my father. But I had no one else to go to. No other family members wanted to help us out. They knew what was going on. That my father was..." Draco's voice trailed off. He looked at Jim.  


"I still remember the first time he did it. I was ten, and my mother was baking in the kitchen. She had given all of the house-elves the day off, thinking my father wouldn't be home to see. He had been away for a few weeks, and we hadn't been expecting him back any time soon.  


"Anyway, I wanted to try and help, so I tried to reach for the bowl that had all of the batter in it..." Draco paused. "It tipped and shattered, spilling all over the floor. I was so scared," he smiled. "But my mother was fine with it. She laughed and said there was so use crying over spilled batter, so the two of us began to clean it up. That was when my father walked in."  


Draco shivered. "I'll never forget the look he had in his eyes when he walked in and saw both of us on the floor laughing. His eyes turned this... deep grey, clouding over yet flashing with anger. He grabbed my mother by the arm and pulled her up harshly, demanding who made the mess." He sighed. "My mother said that she did it. He raised his hand to hit her just as I... I said that I did it. Then he looked at me with... with such hatred. He came over with his cane and...he hit me."  


Draco swallowed, looking out the window, trying to regain his composure. "I had never been hit by anyone before, not even my father. Then he shouted for the house elves...My mother told him that they were gone... that she had given them the day off... and he beat her."  


Draco sighed, his voice shaking. "He beat her with that cursed cane of his that he carries around with him. I have never seen anybody so bruised and battered... she couldn't even stand up after the assault."  


He turned to the window. "I promised myself that I would stay out of his way. I wouldn't give him a reason to hit me again. The easiest way for me to stay away from the abuse was to follow the one who gave it... So I began to follow my father's wishes. Every opportunity I had I would show him how I could be just as bad as he could be. I began to confuse bad with proper behaviour. That was when I started attending Hogwarts..."  


Draco smiled faintly at Jim. "Harry Potter just happened to be one of the people I chose to take my anger out on. Him and two others. Ron Wesley and Hermione Granger." Draco laughed to himself, not noticing Jim's sudden undivided attention. "They'd probably be surprised that I know their real names. I was horrible to them though. I used to call them names, all of the time. I used to make fun of Weasley because his family wasn't the richest, and that he would get hand-me-downs. My father was the one who taught me that. That you should discourage those below you in money and power."  


Draco smiled to himself. "Granger was a different story. She had family and friends, but she didn't come from a family of witches. She was what my family referred to as a..._mudblood_," he said, stumbling on the last word. He shivered. "I used to call her that. I can't believe now how cruel I was. My father was the one who told me that they should be disposed of. That they didn't deserve to exist in the wizarding world." He smiled softly. "But you know what? Hermione was the smartest of us all. She could whip all of us, plus maybe even some of the seniors." He laughed. "She had guts. Always sticking out for Potter and Weasley, that was her job."  


"Potter was the one I hated most. The only reason I hated him was because he was against my father and his master. Potter was brave, a little stupid, but he had some smarts to him. This past summer, I found out a few things... like that he never knew his parents, but he didn't like the people he was staying with. He hated them about as much as I hated my father."  


Draco sighed. "It wasn't a happy life, but it seemed to be working for the time being. My father would take his anger out on me, I would grin and bear it to prevent injury, then I would turn around and take my anger out on the trio," he explained, Jim's face seeming to understand.  


"That all changed this past summer..."  


-----------------  


"Son, come into my office for a moment," Lucius commanded his son.  


Draco nodded, forcing back a groan. He entered the office, noticing the absence of "please" in his father's command. He sat down in the deep red chair that sat opposite the desk, the room severely lacking any natural sunlight.  


His father sat down at the desk, facing his son. "The Dark Lord has been in contact with me, and requests that I bring you to him so that you may begin your training to become a Death Eater," he said, almost with what Draco thought to be a smile. "What do you have to say?"  


Draco sat there in thought for a moment. He knew that this time was going to come eventually. All of the following, all of the anger, all of the abuse...it had to stop.  


It was going to stop now.  


"No thank you."  


Lucius looked slightly started, then calmed instantly, thinking he might have heard wrong. "What did you say?"  


Draco took a deep breath. "I said NO-THANK-YOU."  


The next thing Draco knew he was on the floor holding the back of his head with his father standing over him, his fallen chair thrown to the side.  


"No son of mine will ever disobey my orders!" he shouted, taking a swing at his son. Draco barely had time to roll out of the way, the handle catching him in the shoulder blade.  


Draco gasped in pain, holding his shoulder and tried to stand up. The force came down again, clear across his back. A feeling of fire swept up Draco's spine as the cane came down again and again.  


Draco's body was numb with pain as he lay there on his back, a bitter taste of blood in his mouth. His father stood over him, breathing heavily.  


"Now what do you say? Will you become a Death Eater now?" he demanded, twisting the cane in his hand.  


All Draco could feel was the pain and his inability to move. He lifted his head slightly, watching his father tap the cane against his leg. He tried to find his voice.  


"No."  


His father grasped the cane, lifting it to strike him again. Draco shut his eyes, waiting for the impact, but it never came. He gently opened his eyes to his father, now with a wide grin across his face.  


Lucius chuckled. "You do not want to join me? Why? Have you been made to believe that you can exist outside of the Dark Realm of the Dark Lord? That you can be truly happy? Who taught you to disobey me? Who taught you? WHO TAUGHT YOU?"  


"YOU DID!" Draco shouted, his breath becoming shallow after.  


Lucius stared hard at his son and smiled again. Draco felt a chill go down his spine.  


"No, I did not teach you. But I know who did," Lucius said as he left the room, his cape sweeping behind him.  


Draco breathed a momentary sigh of relief that his father had left, until he heard the screams of his mother.  


Draco's blood froze as he listened to his mother being beaten downstairs. Finding strength, he rolled over onto his stomach, ignoring the stars in his eyes and the pounding in his head. He stood, leaning against the oak desk, and forced himself towards the door. He stumbled down the stairs, all of the house-elves standing in the foyer, terrified.  


Draco heard his mother's screams get louder as he entered the kitchen. His mother was in the corner, having collapsed into a pile, now screaming. Lucius stood over her, cane in hand, hitting her and shouting.  


"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO? ARE YOU TRYING TO RUIN HIM? YOU ARE A WICKED WOMAN! ARE YOU TRYING TO DESTROY HIM? ANSWER ME!!!" he shouted as the cane came down again.  


Draco's anger built inside of him as he saw red. Without hesitation, he grabbed his father's cane as he raised his hand again. His father spun around, an expression of shock on his face.  


Draco pointed the cane at him, holding his ribs with his left hand. He watched his mother, hoping for some kind of movement to indicate that she was still alive. She gently lifted her head, her eyes red, her forehead bleeding. Draco gritted his teeth. He stared at his father.  


"Don't you ever, EVER, touch her again. I have never wanted to be a part of your scam. Just so you could show me off because the _Voldemort_ holds you in his highest honour," he said, his father's reaction faltering at the true name of his master. "I want you to go back to Voldemort, and tell him I'm through. I'm not going to be part of this anymore. And if you touch my mother again... I'll kill you."  


Lucius suddenly smiled at Draco, and Draco felt his confidence falter slightly. His father took a few steps towards him as Draco tensed up, hoping that he wouldn't have to swing at him again. Lucius placed a hand on the cane and tugged it gently, Draco releasing the handle. Lucius walked past Draco, but before Draco had a chance to take a step forward to see his mother, he felt the cane come down across the back of his head, throwing him into darkness.  


-----------------  


"I woke up in my room with a cloth on my head and one of the house elves standing over me to make sure that I would wake up," Draco said. "My mother sank into unconsciousness soon after I did, and remained that way for three days. My father was home at times during the summer, but I was out." Draco looked out the window. "My father caught me off guard and took advantage of the fact that he was stronger than me. So this summer, I dedicated my time to working out. That was when I met Charlie. He helped me challenge myself, and was a great friend. That's why I know so many movies. He let me stay with him a lot. He was the one who convinced me that I would have to be doing this for nobody but myself. Not my mother, not for the good of mankind, but for me. I knew that I'd have to do it without the use of magic, to build up enough strength so that the next time my father and I met, we would be on an equal playing field. Mono à mono," he paused, smiling and turning to Jim, "that's the way John Wayne would have done it."  


Jim smiled faintly and nodded. "I'm so sorry Draco. I never knew..."  


Draco looked at her puzzled. "Well that's understandable. We've only known each other for about an hour," he said, smiling.  


Jim grinned and nodded. "And what an hour it has been."  


Draco smiled, running a hand through his hair. "So what's your story? Remember the deal. It's your turn now."  


Jim shrugged. "Well, there's really not much."  


Draco smiled. "Come on, try me."  


Jim nodded and was about to start when the compartment door slid open.  


*****  


** Author's Note:** I hated so much to do that to you! I am so sorry! Anyway, here is another poem for you guys!  


_Life is a funny thing  
Sometimes you laugh and sing  
Both of which is what I'll do  
If you would only please review!!!_  


Ah ha ha! Yet again I am desperate! Please Please Please review. 30 seconds is all it takes.  


**_To My Reviewers:_**  


**AlexaDonaghy:** You know, I'm gonna start getting concerned when you stop reviewing my stuff! I'll be looking at my reviews and if yours isn't there, I will become traumatized and refuse to write until you do review. Anyway, this chapter explains the change in Draco (at least, I hope it does!). Thanks again for reviewing!  


**sleepy-kitty:** Maybe it is her, maybe it isn't... you'll see in the next chapter, I promise (if I can manage to get it written!). You weren't the only one who asked that, so don't worry! Thanks much for reviewing!  


**fReD AnD GEoRGe WeASleY Are gOdS:** HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER! I try to update as soon as I can, because I know how annoying it is to wait for an update. Especially for those stories that were written in 2001 that were never finished. Anyway, Jim might be her, but you'll have to wait until I update! I promise it won't be long! Thanks for the review!   


**Dreaming One:** If it is her, and I'm not saying for sure that it is, there would be a reason as to why he can't recognize her... but that's all I'm saying. I'm not saying another word... by the way everything will become clear in the next chapter! But I'm not saying a word... Thanks for reviewing!  


** Girl-named-Belle:** More fun lines will be coming in a later chapter, I promise! Now is the time when I have to get serious and try to make sense of everything I've written so far. I promise this story will be pretty funny (or at least funny to me). Thanks for reviewing!   


**sarah:** You're right of course, the chapters do need to be longer, but I find that when I write them really long, they seem to drag on for me to re-read. At least if I give them in small parts, there will be more of them of course, but they don't become a chore to read. I'll try to make them longer though. This one is think is the longest I've ever written! Thanks for reviewing!  


**Lily of the Shadow:** Here is my update, just for you... and all of my other reviewers! I'm glad you're enjoying it so far! I hope that keeps up (though with my luck, you never know...)! Thanks for reviewing!   



	6. What Lies Beneath

Disclaimer:   
I've written lots of pieces, of love in far off lands,  
of children riding on moonbeams, and swimming in desert sands  
Creating something out of air is what makes me an author,  
And I own many story ideas except J.K's _Harry Potter_  


**Author's Note:** Thanks you guys sooooo much for reviewing!!! You guys are the best and I hope you keep it up! I hope I didn't keep you guys waiting too long! Things are starting to become a little clearer in this chapter, so I hope you guys enjoy it! Oh, and I will be using more movie lines, so see if you can pick up on them in the next chapter!  


**Chapter Six:_ What Lies Beneath_**  


Jim and Draco both turned towards the door. A boy about the same age as them was standing there, his green eyes shimmering. He looked startled.  


"Oh, sorry about that. I'm looking for someone," he said, starting to turn away.  


"Harry!" Jim said, suddenly overjoyed. She instantly shut her mouth.  


Harry Potter looked at the girl curiously, as did Draco. _How does Jim know Potter?_ he thought. _ Wait Malfoy, now you're being stupid. Everybody knows Harry Potter!_ he scolded himself. He looked at Jim, her composure settled down again, but happiness shining in her eyes. _ Then why do I care that she knows him too?_  


Harry nodded at Jim and smiled awkwardly. "Yes, I am Harry, but I didn't catch your name, Miss..."  


I don't think she dropped it, Potter," Draco said, instantly feeling the need to protect her, slightly angered at their invasion of privacy.  


Harry's eyes passed over to Malfoy. They squinted slightly behind his glasses, more out of anger at being interrupted than for eyesight purposes. "I don't believe I was talking to you, Malfoy," he said, his voice bitter. He turned back to Jim. He opened his mouth to say something as the train suddenly stopped and a voice came from down the hall.   


"Harry? Harry come on, we've got to get going! We'll catch her getting off the train!" a voice carried into the compartment from the hall. Harry looked at Jim again, who was trying hard not to smile.  


"Better get going Potter. Weasley's calling you," Draco said, his voice flat and taunting.  


Harry gave Draco a cold stare and turned to Jim. "See you later. I wish you luck," he said, and left the compartment.  


Draco gave a sigh of relief and soon noticed Jim staring at him. "What?" he asked.  


She gave him a bittersweet smile. "You did it again."  


He opened his arms. "Did what again?"  


Jim just looked at him. She then got up and started to pick up her bags, obviously slightly upset. Draco then felt the need to smack his head. _ God I'm stupid_ he thought to himself, _ The first opportunity I have for redemption and I have to blow my temper on Potter just because he interrupted our conversation! Wait... why should I care?_ Draco looked out of the window in time to see Harry and Ron walk by. He cast a quick glance at Jim, who was in the middle of pulling out her school robes. Draco groaned inside, but he knew he'd have to learn to be polite eventually.  


He lifted the window of the compartment and leaned out. "Potter!" he shouted. Harry and Ron turned around.  


"What do you want, Malfoy?" he said, impatient.  


Draco sighed exasperated, but kept his nerve. "Who are you looking for?"  


Harry seemed to be caught off guard. "What do you care, Malfoy?" Ron shouted instead.  


Draco leaned out the window, his elbows resting on the edge. "I think it would be easier for three of us to find her rather than one, don't you think? Especially since you two can go one way, and I can go another," he explained.  


Ron seemed upset and was about to shout something cruel to Malfoy, until Harry spoke.  


"We're looking for Hermione."  


Draco stopped. Granger wasn't with them? Year after year, he would see the three board the train together, sit together, get off together. Draco tried not to chuckle. Potter and Weasley would be lost without Granger.  


Draco nodded. "If I see her, I'll tell her you're looking for her."  


Now both boys looked taken aback. Ron's mouth opened and closed without a sound. Harry looked as though he had heard wrong, but then started to smile. He bowed his head slightly in acknowledgement to Malfoy.  


"Thanks Malfoy," he said.  


Draco shrugged. "No problem, Potter," he said, and pulled himself back inside, hearing Ron say to Harry "What's the matter with him?"  


Draco chuckled to himself and was about to turn to Jim when he realized something.  


Jim was gone.  


Draco rushed out the door of the compartment, just in time to see a billowing robe running down the cars.   


Grabbing his carry bag, Draco ran down the hall. "Jim!" he shouted. "Jim, wait up!"  


He finally caught up with her at the door to exit the train. She turned to face him.   


"Why did you leave like that?" Draco asked, breathless from his run. He noticed Jim's cheeks were slightly flushed from the run, making her eyes shimmer. Draco tried hard not to fall into her gaze.   


"Why did you do that?" she asked him, seeming slightly upset.  


Draco smiled. "I had to have a change of heart sometime. Might as well start now," he said, shrugging. Jim looked at the floor. Draco tried to bite his tongue, but he waited to late. "and for you."  


Jim looked up at him. "For me?"  


Draco shrugged, looking down. "Well, you know... the timing was right, and..."  


Jim took a step forward. "And what?"  


Draco looked at her, his eyes nervous. "I want to see you again."  


For a second, Jim didn't react, making Draco begin to feel very stupid for saying anything in the first place. Suddenly he felt a warm hand slid into his. He looked up at Jim who was smiling at him.  


"We will see each other again," she said, squeezing his hand. "I promise." She let go and got off the train, leaving Draco standing there, both happy and disappointed.  


------------  


Jim instantly headed to the girl's bathroom, keeping her fingers crossed that she wouldn't run into Harry again. She made it to the bathroom safely and found it empty. She locked the door behind her, ensuring privacy. She then reached into her bag, pulling out a bottle that said _Noitop Eciujylop_. She quickly took the cork out of the bottle, and took three sips. The re-corked it and looked in the mirror, waiting for the effect.  


Slowly, her dark brown hair began to lighten and thicken, as did her eyes. Her body went from plenty of curves to a body where the curves weren't as noticeable under the robes. Jim spun in a circle, admiring herself casually in a mirror. She laughed. She had gone from big and busty to slender and curvy. Although thicker and lighter, her hair still held that brilliant shine.  


Her face had altered too. Her once high cheekbones had lowered slightly, and her teeth and mouth had shrunk a little. Her nose, that once looked elegant, now resembled something more of a large button. Jim grinned at herself. She stepped away from the mirror, her Quidditch robes accentuating her face and hair, still straight but now curled slightly at the bottom.  


Picking up her bag and unlocking the door, she stepped out of the girls bathroom, running directly into someone, causing both of them to fall to the ground.  


As she looked at her victim, she hid her smile and faked a groan.  


---------------  


Draco had leapt off the train, hoping to spot Jim somewhere, but not succeeding. He had just left the guy's washroom and had barely taken five steps when someone ran into him from behind, sending him sprawling forward on his hands. He cursed under his breath, muttering words like "death" and "kill".He was about to get up when he heard a voice.  


"Bloody hell Malfoy, watch where you're going."  


Malfoy lifted his head and turned. "I think it should be the other way around, don't you, Granger?" he asked, his voice cold.  


Hermione sat up. "Maybe if you watched where you were going, I wouldn't have to," she threw back at him, trying to stand up.  


Draco stood up and held out his hand. At first Hermione hesitated, then grabbed it and allowed him to help her up. "Bloody hell, Granger, there's no need to break my wrist!" he complained as she stood up.  


Hermione jerked her hand out of his and picked up her bag that had fallen, a few of the contents spilling across the ground. Suddenly, Hermione spotted her diary with the film reel. She quickly grabbed it an instant before Malfoy's gaze fell on her.  


"Granger, I've got a message for you."  


Hermione gave a loud sigh. "Malfoy, if it sounds even remotely like _ "Do you feel lucky, punk?"_, then don't bother."  


Hermione looked at Draco. He looked at her startled. Hermione shrugged at him.  


"What? _ Dirty Harry_! What's the big deal?" she asked, suddenly realizing and understanding his expression.  


Draco looked curious. "How do you know..." he started to say, just as two boys came running up behind him.  


"Hermione!" Ron shouted, pulling her into a hug. Hermione laughed, hugging him back, trying not to look at Draco over Ron's shoulder. Once Ron finally released her, she gave Harry a hug.   


"Where were you? We searched every car of the train looking for you!" Ron said and she released from Harry's grasp.  


She shrugged. "I was around," she answered, feeling Draco's eyes on her.  


"Well, Draco here was supposed to tell you we were looking for you," he said, slightly angered that Draco had found Hermione first.  


"I was just gonna bring her to you," he answered, tearing his gaze away from Hermione to look at Ron.  


"Well, thanks for finding her Malfoy," Harry said, sounding slightly serious yet trying to be cheerful.  


Draco turned to Potter and shrugged. "She found me," he said, looking at Hermione. Then he turned and made his way towards the carriages.   


Hermione watched him walk away, feeling awkward now with Draco's comment hanging in the air between them. She shrugged at the two confused boys. "Well, shall we go?"  


The two boys nodded, and the three of them then made their way to continue their journey to Hogwarts.   


*****  


** Author's Note:** *Gasp!* Yes, it is Hermione! Uh oh, what does that mean? We'll have to wait and see, because I'm not even sure yet of what's going to happen... we'll I'm vaguely sure...pretty sure... I'm within the "limits" of being sure. Don't forget to review!!! Oh, and if you guys want me to review something of yours, let me know!!!!  


_Mommy taught me lots of things  
Like how to say "Thank You"  
I'll use this lesson I have learned  
If you would please review!!!_  


Please go to the bottom left corner to review now. Our operators are standing by.  


**_To My Reviewers:_**  


**Draco'sLover:** Woo-hoo! I'm glad that you're enjoying my story so far, cause I think I am too! Oh, I tried looking for your story using the search engine, and it wouldn't come up. I'll try again though. I'd love to read it. You can always e-mail me the story ID number. Thanks so much for reviewing!   


**Alexa Donaghy:** Yet AGAIN, you review. You're such a saint! You have no idea how much it means to me when somebody reviews every chapter. Even Roger Ebert doesn't do that with movies. That would be like commenting on every five minutes of a movie "Well, I like this, but this could go." You rock! If you want me to review your stuff, I'd be happy to!   


**PsYcHoJo:** I'm glad you're enjoying it! You seemed slightly trigger-happy with your mouse there. In case I didn't get your message the first time, I have it another four times! Lol! I'm just kidding. Please don't be hurt. I need your reviews too! I live on reviews. They taste good if you spread them on toast.   


**White Angel Wind:** I'm sorry to keep you glued... then again, maybe glueing is a good thing! Anyway, I'm glad you're enjoying it so far, and I hope that you enjoy it even more as the story goes on! I'll try not to cliffhanger you anymore. Thanks for your review!  


**some1:** Okay, right now I can think of about a hundred things that are going to be due in school in the next week that I haven't even started yet, so I know EXACTLY where you're coming from girl! I'm glad my story creates such interest in people. This is a good sign. My plan to brainwash the entire world is not as impossible as I had thought...I mean...Glad you enjoy it so far! I look forward to more reviews!   


**fReD AnD GEoRGe WeASleY Are gOdS:** I have updated, just for you!! Lol! Well, not really, but I had you and others in mind when I updated. More movie lines for girlfriend-feeding pusposes will become heavy again eventually, I promise! Thanks for reviewing!  


**MysticalRing:** Thank you kindly Kara. I hate making people wait, mostly because I hate to be kept waiting, especially for those stories that were written back in 2001 that you know are never going to be updated again... I try to update as soon as I can. I'm glad that Draco's transformation makes sense to you. I'm glad you enjoy my story. I hope that doesn't stop! Thanks for reviewing Kara!   


**Girl-named-Belle:** Done! Done! Done! I will try to write more maybe during the week, but not tomorrow or Tues... no, I can on Tuesday! Either Tuesday or Wednesday, there will be an update!! Thanks for reviewing! Don't forget to do it again sometime!   


**hermione:** Wow, so many compliments! Thank you so much! By the time you read this I have e-mailed you, because that's why you're here reading this, right? Anyway, thanks for your review! I hope that you do it again!   


**sleepy-kitty:** Ah, sleepy-kitty returns! Yes, I do make up those poems, and I try to change them every time that I write a new chapter, but aside from that, yes, they are my original creations. I understand the hyperness that comes with the chocolate bunnies. I've been loading up on them seriously today! Anyway, it appears that you were right about the compartment door! Thanks again for reviewing!   



	7. Insomnia

Disclaimer:  
You didn't know that _ Harry Potter_, the boy who lived is mine?  
I thought that you knew better than that! I've had him all the time!  
What? You call me a liar and thief! J.K. Rowling's on the phone?  
You're right of course, for he's not mine, and I better send him home!  


**Author's Note:** Greetings friends! I just wanted to tell you guys to keep your eyes open for anything that you might notice about the story. Little details that might be interesting. Don't put them in your reviews though. Write them down on a piece of paper and keep them nearby if you want, but don't put them in your reviews. I'm going to have a trivia section after I'm finished the story with a list of facts and similarities, to see if you guys picked up on little things in the story. Kind of like when you find out "Behind the Scenes" stuff about your favorite movie. I'm gonna do that. Oh, and I'm sorry that this chapter isn't very long. It's one of those chapters that is slow moving to keep the piece making sense.Anway, enjoy, and don't forget to review!  


**Chapter Seven:_ Insomnia_**  


Hermione sighed as she dropped her bag on the floor, and climbed onto her bed. It was already warm and felt comfortable. Hermione lay down, facing the ceiling, practically listening to the softness and comfort call her name, attempting to convince her that it was time to go to bed already. But she wasn't tired. Her mind was working overtime, and her body was awake as well. She sighed again, thinking about the train ride to Hogwarts. Interesting didn't even begin to describe it. She caught herself smiling as she pictured Draco and her in the hall of the car after each of their little "mishaps". She had thought that a change in looks might be interesting, allowing her to find out more than she was supposed to know.   


She had been shocked when she had heard Draco's story, and had almost blown her cover when she tried to sympathize with him. She'd had no idea what he had gone through in his childhood, and now understood why his actions towards her, Harry, and Ron had always been so cold and unfeeling. Because that was the way he had been brought up.  


Hermione had also been surprised at how he had almost if not succeeded, in praising the three of them. Hermione had been shocked at what he had thought of her. Oh, of course she knew that Ron and Harry would be nothing without her. But to hear her worst enemy praise her and express her own thoughts and feelings? That was just too _ Twilight Zone_.  


She laughed as the thought of the verbal sparring that had occurred between her and Draco with regards to their movies. She had been nothing less than shocked to find out that he enjoyed movies as much as, if not more, than her. She had been watching movies all her life, memorizing those lines that had become her personal favourites. But for Draco to know the same films? That was just too much.  


Hermione sighed as her smile was replaced with a frown. She knew it had all been too good to be true. He had treated her just as he always had when she ran into him coming out of the bathroom. Oh, of course she knew that he was just covering up to save face, but the words still hurt, as though the moments before in the car hadn't happened. Then Hermione had to remind herself that the moments in the car hadn't happened. Because she wasn't "there". And as soon as Hermione had had the opportunity to snap back at Malfoy, she would. She was angry that she had learned so much truth and had to hide it all behind her lie. But it didn't matter. Everything that she had learned was as much a lie of his as the secret she was carrying inside of her. She thought back to earlier on, soon after dinner at Hogwarts.   


-----------  


Hermione tried to answer all of Harry's and Ron's questions for her about the summer. No matter how hard she tried though, her mind was still on Draco, the train ride here, and the look he gave her after her _ Dirty Harry_ reference that almost blew her cover. She knew that he wasn't going to let that one sit. As far as she knew, he was smitten with Jim, and anything that he could think of that could in some way or another tie to her was going to be examined and double-checked. Hermione knew that she had learned things about Draco that she never would have if he knew it was her, but she still felt horrible, and a small part wished that she had never done it in the first place.  


"Hermione!" a voice shot her out of her reverie. She turned to Harry who was about to attempt hauling his huge trunk up the stairway to the Gryffindor common room. She shrugged.  


"What?"  


"You okay?" Harry asked, looking slightly concerned. "You looked like you completely sold all of your real estate here and moved to Dreamland."  


She laughed. "Well, that was a mouthful, wasn't it?"  


Harry laughed and mocked her shrug. "Yeah, well, excuse me for trying to be a little more daring with my vocabulary."  


She laughed again and motioned to his trunk. "Do you want some help with that?"  


Harry smiled. "I wouldn't mind it."  


Hermione grabbed one end. "Good, then I didn't sell all of my real estate for nothing!"  


The two made it up the stairs and into the Common Room to find Ron sitting on a red velvet couch, waiting. When the two of them entered, he jumped up.  


"Hey, there you two are! I've been waitin' forever!" he said, taking Hermione's end of Harry's trunk and helping him with it, the two of them placing it next to the Boy's dormitory stairway.  


"I can't believe you're not going to be staying with us this year," said Ron. "I mean, it's our last year, 'mione!"  


Hermione smiled at him. "I know, but I'm the head girl, and I have to set a good example. I mean, what would the students say if I was sleeping in the dormitory every night with two boys?"  


"They'd call her lucky!" said Ron to Harry, not even trying to lower his voice from Hermione. She let out a sarcastic groan and gave each of them a hug.   


"I'll see you guys later. I have to get to Dumblefore's office to receive instructions," she said, heading for the door.  


The two of them waved. "Have fun! See you tomorrow, okay?"  


Hermione nodded. "Usual table for breakfast?"  


The two smiled. "Count on it," Harry said.  


Hermione left the Common Room, heading towards Dumbledore's office. She had just reached the door and was about to go in when she heard a voice behind her.  


"Well, well Granger. Fancy seeing you here."  


Hermione sighed and turned around. "Unlike the experience you just stated, it isn't _fancy_ to see you, Malfoy."  


Draco snickered. "For you anyway."  


"Well, yes for me. And any other living and breathing creature on the planet who will come in contact with you during the course of your life."  


Draco opened his arms, as though to embrace her. "Now now Granger, what could you possibly know about my life?"  


Hermionie bit her tongue, forcing the most obvious comeback back into her brain to come out with another one. "About your life? All I know is that it should be nice and long, about the distance that you and I should have between each other if we're going to be Head Boy and Girl this year."  


For a moment Draco looked stunned, his brain appearing to try and find a response. Hermione turned back to the door when she heard his voice again.  


"How did you know about _ Dirty Harry_?"  


Hermione's heart stopped. For an instant, she wanted to tell him everything, but even she knew that it wouldn't be a smart idea. She turned to him.  


"As you are constantly reminding me, Malfoy, I am a mudblood. Movies and film happen to be my domain and hobby. The question is, how do _ you_ know what _Dirty Harry_ is?" Hermione spat out, her anger being fueled by the heart that was hurting. She knew that he wasn't going to let it go. He was a Malfoy; they didn't let anything go. The pain of her torment from him calling her a "mudblood" resurfaced.   


Once again, Malfoy was stunned. Hermione didn't wait for a reply. She spun around and knocked on the door three times. Professor McGonagall answered, and Hermione entered, Draco following silently behind.   


-------------  


Dumbledore had instructed them to go to their dormitory and get unpacked. He would give them complete details the next morning. Hermione had listened to every word, forgetting Draco was even in the room. Her encounter with him had made one thing quite clear. Jim had done nothing to change him. He hadn't meant anything of what he had said. Life would go back to the way it had been for the past seven years; the way it had always been. Hermione would pretend that she hadn't learned a single thing about the life of Draco Malfoy, and he would go back to his life... whatever that was...  


Hermione put her hands under her head and stared up at the ceiling. "Fasten your seatbelts, it's going to be a bumpy night."  


*********  


Draco couldn't sleep.  


He lay there awake, trying to listen to the silence that currently inhabited his room, enveloped in the darkness that had welcomed itself into the castle. He still couldn't relax. And he knew why. His life had been turned upside down today, and he didn't even know where to start thinking. So many events to sort through, so many thoughts. He decided to start at the most recent one.  


Hermione Granger.  


He smiled to himself as he remembered running into her in the hall outside of Dumbledore's office. He thought that this was his chance to try and redeem himself, try to mend what six years had damaged. The insulting, the taunting... he was ready to put it all behind him. But when Granger had started really heaping the insults, he couldn't help himself. How do you break the habits that six years of anger and seventeen years of hate have enforced in you. He had decided to stop.  


But then something triggered a memory of Jim in him. He remembered when Jim had been upset at him for shooting his mouth off at Potter. She'd had this certain look in her eyes, like she was upset, but clearly battling with sadness at the same time. Battling with something... Granger had looked the same way that Jim had looked. Then Draco had remembered Hermione's comment about _Dirty Harry_. He knew that it was impossible, but he had needed to know. He had needed answers.  


Draco rolled over, cursing himself for even bringing it up. Granger had made a fool out of him. She had humiliated him, even if it was only in the presence of her. It made him bring out the worst in him. But most of all was what it made him want.  


Draco slid under the covers and shut his eyes, ignoring the feeling he had gotten as he had watched Jim leave the train, and Hermione leave him behind as she entered Dumblefore's office.   


It hadn't made him want Hermione. It hadn't made him want a secnd chance.  


He wanted the one thing that he knew he would never find again. He knew it when she had stepped off the train.   


Jim.   


He wanted her back.  


Draco sighed and placed his hands under his head, staring up at the ceiling. He chuckled sadly. "Fasten your seatbelts, it's going to be a bumpy night."  


*****  


** Author's Note:** Ah ha ha... okay, I know for a fact that this is not the best chapter that I have written so far, but it's one of those chapters where all of the action is mental. Anyway, don't forget to review please!!! PLEASE!!! Okay, enough begging for now. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, even slightly... the next one will be better, I promise. I tend to rant when I have to write someone's thoughts, so please forgive me. But review anyway... and send me cookies. Yeah, I like cookies.   


_Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
I'll send you a boquet  
If you would review!!!_  


Please go to the bottom left corner to review now. Calls under five minutes are free.  


**_To My Reviewers:_**  


**Girl-named-Belle:**   


**MysticalRing:** Dance! You should dance! You are very smart! Woo-hoo for you! By the way, you can never be weird. No one can possibly be weirder than me. And you're welcome about me not keeping you waiting. I don't like to be kept waiting, and I expect that others are the same way. And I'm also glad that you will always like my story! But I still hope that you will always like it, because at times I know that I can't stand what I'm writing! Thanks so much for reviewing!   


**hermione:** Woo-hoo! Favourites list! You know what comes after getting on the favourites list? Champagne... dinner without reservations... getting to go to Hollywood! Can you tell that I'm excited now? Thank you so much! I'm glad you like my poems. I'm trying to make each poem different, although in two of them I have the same Disclaimer poem. I just find it tedious after a while when you try to make the same Disclaimer funny every time. How many times can you admit that you don't own something? Anyway, thanks so much for your review!   


**PsYcHoJo:** Ahhh, men pmsing... I should write a paper on that... Anyway, the reason that Draco didn't realize it was Hermione was because she looked like someone else. She drank a potion that would change her back to herself. And you're right, Draco and Harry usually wouldn't be civil to each other, but I figured since they're 17-18 years old, they might want to try some manners... plus you can tell their hearts sort of aren't in it on either side. Good questions though. Thanks for reviewing!   


**fReD AnD GEoRGe WeASleY Are gOdS:** I'm glad you guys enjoyed it again. The stuff Hermione was drinking was to change her back to her good old-fashioned self. And you don't need to go to Blockbusters... you'll get enough lines in the future from here. Thanks again for reviewing!   


**Alexa Donaghy:** Ah ha ha! Woo-hoo! You reviewed again! I promise that I will read some of your work. I will make time this week to do that, or at least this weekend. You have my word (which apparantly is worth a lot now on the black market from what I hear...). Anyway, thank you yet again for reviewing. It means the world to me!   


**julia (juliovicente88@yahoo.com):** Nah. I didn't explain that really well I know, and I'm glad you brought it up. You know how there are those people who are slender in the stomach, but have big... rear ends and big busts? Then there are those who are slender but not as big in either place? That was what I was getting at. I hope that makes it a little clearer. If not let me know. Oh, and thank you so much for reviewing!   


**Columbine:** Wow! Thank you soooo much! You have no idea how much that means to me! Especially since I made your day! I think you made my day too with that review! Thank you so much for reviewing, and I hope that you will review for me again soon!   


**Dreaming One:** Thanks you! *bows* I'm glad that Draco and Harry seem as though they've grown up a bit, although boys can be boys, so don't think that they're going to get all chummy yet. I promise that I will try to update as often as I can. I know what it feels like to wait forever for an update, so I try not to do it to others. Thanks for reviewing, and I'm glad you enjoyed it.   



	8. Trouble Along the Way

Disclaimer (to the tune of _ Camptown Races_:  
Harry Potter is not mine, Doo dah, doo dah  
You want his books? Go stand in line! All the doo dah day  
Stand in line all night!  
Stand in line all day!  
Instead just read this piece I wrote, cause you don't have to pay!  
  


**Author's Note:** Hello my friends! I hope everyone has a great weekend! I won't be writing another chapter until after Monday, because monday is MY BIRTHDAY!!! Yay! 18, finally! It seems like it takes forever, doesn't it? Anyway, I thought I would give you guys a little bit of a diagram to show you how the Head Boy/Girl room looks, so that this might make a little more sense:  


Hermione's room|________ bathroom________|Draco's room  
________ stairs _________  
______   
______  
|________|  
|```````````````````````|  
|``````common room``````|  
|```````````````````````|  
|```````````````````````|  
|____ painting exit_____|  


Hope that makes some sense and helps you understand the piece. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy the story! Or this chapter anyway! Cheers!   


**Chapter Eight:_ Trouble Along the Way _**  


Hermione woke up to the sun shining in her eyes. She groaned and rolled over, pulling the covers over to hide from the sunlight. She hadn't gotten much sleep last night, mostly due to thoughts of Draco floating around in her head. She knew that there was no way she could tell him that she was really Jim, but the only way for him to be decent to her was to tell him the truth.  


She held her breath as she heard some movement outside her door. The Head Girl and Head Boy rooms were directly across the hall from each other, with a set of stairs leading down to their common room, while a bathroom sat between the two of their dorms. Hermioine sighed. _ Draco must be up... wait a minute...** Malfoy** must be up, not Draco!_ Hermione's mind corrected her. She groaned as she heard the water turn on in the room next to hers. So much for having a shower first.   


Hermione looked at the clock. It was only six in the morning. For an instant, Hermione considered going back to bed, but then thought against it. It would be harder for her to get up the second time. Plus, she had to figure out how to solve her little problem.   


Hermione was about to head for the door, throwing on her bathrobe as she went, when she stopped. _ Wait a minute...I don't have a problem! Dra-Malfoy's the one with the problem! This is payback for the six years that he's tortured Harry, Ron and I! I'll let him suffer."_ she thought with a twinge of guilt on the last sentence. Ron and Harry would probably agree with her though, if she ever worked up the courage to tell them. But then there would be too many questions... like what she was doing with Malfoy in the first place.   


Hermione headed into the hall, the sound of water getting louder, laughing to herself as she thought of the look on Ron's face if she told him that she had spent the train ride with Malfoy. She stopped again.  


Why had she spent the time on the train ride with Draco?  


Her original plan, granted, was to see if she could get any information from him that she might be able to use against him, but after that... what had happened? She had seen a side to him that she had never seen before... something almost human in him.   


She stopped in front of the door of the bathroom and froze as she heard the water stop. Maybe he really had changed... but then again after what happened yesterday...  


Hermione had scolded herself all night for behaving that way to Malfoy. She hadn't even given him a chance to show her whether or not he had changed... of course, then again, he wouldn't have had a reason to. She knew he had tried to save face on the train by talking to Harry, but he had been saving face for Jim, not her. She snapped out of her thoughts as she waited impatiently for Draco.  


"Malfoy! Hurry up!" she shouted. She heard him mutter something, yet the sounds on the other side of the door became quicker. Hermione groaned mentally. She had no idea how she was supposed to act in front of Malfoy, and she was seconds away from encountering him. As the door opened, she held her breath to see what Draco's reaction would be.  


------------------  


Draco had been taking his time, moving around at a leisurely pace after his shower until he heard Hermione shouting on the other side of the door. At first he froze, trying not to groan. He was not in the mood to have a confrontation with Granger, that was for sure. He decided that the quicker he finished, the quicker he could get it over with, and the sooner he could get on with the day.   


He tried to tell her something along the lines of "I'm coming," but it came out all slurred and broken. He wasn't fully awake yet, and his diction was completely damaged. He threw his black pants on and a tight black t-shirt, opening the door before it was on completely.  


There Hermione stood in her red bathrobe, her hair falling down her shoulders, looking rather pissed off. Draco just looked at her and shrugged.  


"What?"  


Hermione crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Look, I have to talk to you."  


For an instant, Draco considered actually listening, but decided against it. "Really? Well I don't have to talk to you," he said, grabbing his towel and heading towards his room.  


"Malfoy!"  


Draco stopped but didn't turn around. He heard her walk towards him.  


"Look, I'm sorry about yesterday. I wasn't..."  


"What Granger?" Draco questioned, turning around. "Thinking? I didn't know mudbloods like you could think. But hey, I'm just a stupid pureblood who expected a little more.  


Hermione looked shocked for a second. Her face hardened, and she spun on her heel, storming away into her room and slamming the door behind her.  


Any year prior to this one, he would have smiled, proud of his handiwork, and would have chalked one up for purebloods. Instead he stood there, trying to analyze what had just taken place. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He had sworn to himself when he woke up that nothing had changed, and nothing would change. That he was a Malfoy, and there was no way around it. He would always turn out to be like his father.   


The first person who believed that he could be more was his mother, and he ended up almost dead trying to protect her, while she still bowed to her husband's every word. The second person who had made him feel like he could be more was Jim, but she had left him without a single form of keeping up communication, never mind any possibility of seeing her again. And finally Hermione, who... well, he didn't know how she felt, because she didn't know, but she always succeeded in getting him worked up, forcing his bad side to be unleashed.   


He walked into his room and began putting on the robes that sat on the chair. He checked himself in the mirror, wondering where six years had gone and what they had done for him. Suddenly he heard her door open, causing his thoughts to turn to Hermione.   


He knew that he was mad at Jim for abandoning him, and that he was taking it out on Hermione. He froze. He was taking his anger out for one onto another.  


Just like his father.  


He listened for any indication as to where she was. He heard her footsteps tread one by one, until he heard them stop just outside his door.  


He silently stepped over to the door and pressed his ear against the oak. He could practically hear her breathing. He waited a few extra seconds until he gripped the cold doorhandle in his hand and turned it, opening the door.  


------------------  


Hermione closed her door as she heard Malfoy open his. She was almost stupid enough to stay standing there, ready to ask if the two of them could at least be civil to each other. She had also been about to try and apologize again. The memories of him calling her mudblood came back, and she knew that it was going to be of no use. He would never change.  


Grabbing her books off of the bed, she headed to the Great Hall.  


****  


It was well after ten o'clock at night when Hermione started to head back to her room. She had attended all eight of her classes, not surprised that she was sharing them all with Draco. She also shared all of them with Harry and Ron as well. Malfoy had ignored her all day, except once. When the two of them were called to Dumbledore's office and told the events for the next month, they were told that they were to be involved somehow with the first Quidditch match of the year. Draco had nodded and had quickly glanced over at Hermione to ensure that she agreed as well. Other than that, they had not come in contact with each other.  


Hermione had finally walked back with Harry and Ron to their common room from the library after the three of them had talked for two hours about their summers and their classes, not to mention the fact that both boys had their eyes on some of the girls now. Hermione smiled as she walked, recalling the memory. "Boys will be boys," she said to herself out loud.  


She was about to turn down the hall that led to her dorm when she heard two people arguing down the other hall. Her curiosity peaked, she headed down that hall instead. After all, she was the Head Girl, and people should be getting ready to go to sleep.  


------------------  


Draco blinked for the millionth time that day, trying to keep his eyes open as he walked down the hall towards his dorm. He was exhausted, and wanted nothing more than to go to his room and sleep. As he heard a bit of yelling coming from an approaching hallway, he glanced down, intending on strolling right past, until he heard her voice and spotted her.  


Hermione.  


"Don't touch me!" he heard her shout.  


Draco backed up and went down the hall, coming up behind Hermione, who was facing two older students. As he got closer, he recognized them. Lynx Dremply and Corvus Serpens. Two Slytherin seniors, both captains of the Quidditch team, who appeared as though they were ready to have some fun. Hermione wasn't small, but she wouldn't stand a chance against two Quidditch players like Corvus and Lynx. Draco felt his jaw clench as he walked towards them down the dark hall along the wall, hidding himself in the shadows.  


"What's the matter? Afraid Hermione? It is Hermione right?" Lynx said, his brown eyes flickering.  


Hermione crossed her arms and started to walk away when Corvus blocked her path, trying to grab her. Hermione tried to back away, but Lynx came up from behind, grabbing her with one hand around her waist and the other hand across her mouth.   


"Shh. It's okay Hermione. Everything's gonna be fine..." he said, forcing her still as Corvus moved towards her.  


Just as Draco moved out of the shadows, Hermione stepped on Lynx's foot and then kicked Corvus in the stomach. Draco then grabbed Corvus around the neck, staring at Lynx.  


"Let her go, Lynx," he said, his voice hard and cold. He stared at Lynx, who appeared surprised. Draco allowed his eyes to glance at Hermione, who almost appeared glad to see him.  


Lynx scoffed. "You want her Draco? Why? Last time I heard, Malfoys didn't associate themselves with _mudbloods_," he said, holding Hermione tighter as she struggled, trying to kick him again.  


Draco smirked. "I'm not supposed to negotiate with morons either, so it seems I'm lowering myself even more talking to you."  


Lynx laughed, but it was cut short when Draco kicked Corvus, who he was still holding, behind the knees, making him drop to the floor.   


"Now, we can do this the easy way, or we can do this the hard way. Which is it going to be Dremply?"  


Lynx seemed to think for a moment before he sneered and released Hermione, shoving her forward. Draco caught her before she had a chance to hit the floor, and instinctively put one arm around her for balance. Draco watched as Corvus raised himself up, and he and Lynx made their way down the hall. Lynx stopped to look over his shoulder at Draco.  


"This isn't finished, Malfoy."  


Draco just stared at him as he skulked down the hall. It took him a couple of seconds to realize that Hermione was still in his arms. He was about to push her away when she looked up at him. For an instant, Draco didn't know how to react, much less how she was going to react. He was surprised as she smiled faintly at him. Then she gently pushed away from him, however, not quite stable enough. She started to fall as Draco caught her again. For an instant, a wave of familiarity came over him, but he shoved it aside as he held her around the waist, helping her get her balance.   


Hermione took a few steps away and brushed out her robe, then looked around for her books. Draco watched her and couldn't feel a little disappointed that she left his arms so fast. Draco scolded himself for thinking something like that and looked up at Hermione.  


"You okay?" he asked.  


She appeared slightly relieved at his comment and sighed. "Yeah...I'll survive," she said, looking down at the ground. She gently lifted up her head, her eyes meeting Draco's. "Thanks."  


Draco shrugged it off. "No problem. Happy to put those two in their place," he said as the two of them began to walk back to the dorm. "Someone's got to keep those kinds of jerks in their place."  


Hermione laughed and Draco looked at her. "What?"  


She smiled at him, and Draco noticed his stomach jump. _"I must be hungry,"_ he thought.  


"You sound like John Wayne," she said.  


Draco smiled. "John Wayne?"  


Hermione nodded as the two of them reached the dorm room. "Yeah, he's an actor. He usually plays cowboys."  


Draco chuckled and gave the picture the password. The two walked up the stairs."John Wayne? That's a terrible cowboy name. That's not going to work."  


Hermione stopped walking, and Draco looked back at her. "What?" he asked.  


She hesitated for a moment, unsure of whether or not to try this again. The last thing she wanted was to get into a fight over something that stupid again. "I think I heard that in a movie once."  


Draco stopped for a minute and then smiled. "Yeah, it is."  


Hermione nodded and headed to her door as Draco moved to his. "I thought so," she said. "Well, good night" she said.   


Draco was halfway through the door when he heard her again.  


"Draco?"  


He felt his stomach jump again at the sound of his name. "Yeah?" he said, turning.  


She smiled. "Thanks again."  


He couldn't help but smile back. "You're welcome."  


She took a step backwards into her room. "_Shanghai Noon_?"  


Draco couldn't help grinning. He nodded. "_Shanghai Noon_."  


He watched as she closed the door. Draco leaned in his doorway, staring at the door for an extra few seconds. He smiled to himself as he closed the door behind him, sleep now the last thing on his mind.  


*****  


** Author's Note:** YAY! I like messig with the characters and making them do what I want them to do... It's so much fun, isn't it? Anyway, I think this is the longest chapter that I've written so far. Anyway, you know the drill. Review please!!!   


_Review review review!  
I'm singing a song to you!  
Review review review!  
You 'll keep me from being blue!_  


Please go to the bottom left corner to review now. You must be 18 months or older.  


**_To My Reviewers:_**  


**Alexa Donaghy:** Yay! Lollipops! As long as it's a Tootsie Roll pop, because the chocolate ones are the best! Anyway, yes, that whole Head Boy/Girl thing becomes completely clearer in this chapter, so it's all good. Thanks again for reviewing! Let me know what you think!   


**fReD AnD GEoRGe WeASleY Are gOdS:** You know what guys? I was thinking the exact same thing when I wenbt back to read over what I had written! Draco was such a sissy in some chapters. I hope he seems a little more in character in this one. Let me know how he seems in this one. And by the way, thanks so much for reviewing... and you guys are not gay just because you read my fic. *laughs*   


**bitter like chocolate:** I'm telling you now that you can never spend too much time watching the television! Thank you so much for reviewing, and I hope you continue to enjoy it!   


**Girl-named-Belle:** Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter even more, and that you continue to enjoy my story! Thanks for reviewing!   


**cherie:** Thank you, thank you! I'm glad that you like the movie lines. I am the _biggest_ movie fanatic that I know. I finally decided to use all of this knowledge that I have with films and stuff and put it into a fiction piece! Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you keep it up!   


**Lily of the Shadow:** Whoa! Get out of my head! That happens to me every now and then, so I get where you're coming from. I'm glad I can bring a little laughter into someone's life. Anyway, here's the update, and thanks for reviewing! I hope I cause another coincidence soon!   


**b0ing:** There are many bits... but I'm glad you liked the fic. I hope you like this song even better! Thanks for reviewing, and do it again sometime!   


**Ellie (XxSweetAngelz@aol.com):** I'm glad you like it. I'll try to update again when I can! Thanks for reviewing! Come back anytime!   


**Dreaming One:** I agree with Hermione's overacting, so I tried to explain it a little more in detail in this chapter! Anyway, this chapter has much more action than the other one. I hope that you enjoy it! Let me know what you think, and thanks for reviewing!   


**me:** Wow! Thank you soooo much! You have no idea how much that means to me! Especially since I made your day! I think you made my day too with that review! Thank you so much for reviewing, and I hope that you will review for me again soon!   


**MysticalRing:** Here the next chapter is, and I hope that you have enjoyed it. I hope I didn't keep you waiting for too long, as I feel very upset with myself that I didn't get this out sooner. Anyway, I'm glad that you think it's cool about Draco not sure about Jim, cause I think the same way! I hope you liked this chapter much more than the other one! Thanks again for reviewing!  


**sleepy-kitty:** Nah. I didn't explain that really well I know, and I'm glad you brought it up. You know how there are those people who are slender in the stomach, but have big... rear ends and big busts? Then there are those who are slender but not as big in either place? That was what I was getting at. I hope that makes it a little clearer. If not let me know. Oh, and thank you so much for reviewing!   



	9. Proof of Life

Disclaimer (to the tune of _ My Heart Will Go On_):  
Every time you read this  
You hope that, you won't miss   
some proof that the sto-ry goes on  
Harry Potter this time, and Draco the next time  
I have al-ways tried to go on  
I know  
The truth must be told  
that these plots are my own but  
the char-ac-ters are not  
Once more,  
They're sold in the store  
The or-i-gin-al copies  
Disclaimers go on and on  
  
  


**Author's Note:** I AM THE MOST HORRIBLE PERSON IN THE WORLD!!! I am SOOOOO sorry for taking so long to write this. You can't possibly have any idea how bad I feel about leaving you guys hanging for so long. At least it wasn't a cliffhanger, right? Don't worry though. I was so free this weeken that I wrote two chapters today, and I might write another tomorrow. Then all it is is a matter of time before I post the next chapter. Anywa, I'm also graduating and stuff this year, so it gets harder. Don't worry. I promise that something like this will never happen again, at least not without a personal note to everyone as to when to check back again. By the way, GO SEE THE MATRIX RELOADED!! Oh, and when you do, listen carefully, WAIT UNTIL THE CREDITS ARE DONE FOR A SNEAK PEEK AT THE MATRIX REVOLUTIONS!!!! Anyway, out with Keanu Reeves, and on with the story.  


**Chapter Nine:_ Proof of Life _**  


"... so the cup looks like it's going to be ours!" said Harry, talking to a grinning Ron who was trying to fit as much scrambled eggs into his mouth as possible.  


"That sounds brilliant, Harry! Doesn't it Hermione?" he said, turning to Hermione, almost spitting out his eggs everywhere.   


Hermione jolted awake. "Huh? What? Are you talking to me?"  


Harry looked hurt and Ron looked confused. "Are you okay Hermione? You _ did _ hear Harry's plans for the Quidditch cup, didn't you?"  


Hermione plastered a smile to her face. "Of course I did!" She leaned forward towards Harry. "And just so you know, Ron's right, it is brilliant."  


"Why aren't you as excited as me then, 'mione?" Ron asked.  


Hermione sighed. "Because I'm not a big Quidditch fan, you know that. I don't study the rulebook and map out play-by-play instructions on how to win the Quidditch cup. Besides," she said, smiling, "why would I need to do that when I can learn everything I need to know from you two?"  


This placed the two boys at ease, and they soon began talking about the Quidditch cup again. Hermione let out a sigh of relief, and casually looked around the breakfast hall at all of the students enjoying their meals. Ginny Weasley talking to Colin Creevy. Lavander talking to Pavorati. Malfoy staring at her. Marcus...  


Wait. Malfoy?  


Her gaze shot back to Malfoy who appeared to be engrossed in a deep conversation with Crabbe and Goyle. She watched as his eyes moved between the two boys, every now and then moving his hands to inforce a point. Suddenly, he paused and glanced around, catching her gaze. For an instant, Hermione didn't know what to do. She could almost feeling herself smiling. She felt herself turn a little red as a small smile spread across Malfoy's face, absent of any smirks or sarcasm. It was an unusual look for him.   


"'mione? Who you lookin' at?" a voice brought her back to reality.  


Hermione broke her gaze from Malfoy and turned to Ron. "No one."  


Ron smiled and nodded, obviously not buying that answer. Harry laughed. "It looked from here like you were looking at the Slytherin table."  


Hermione released an exasperated groan, buying time for herself to think of a response. "If you must know, I was preparing to recite a silent curse on the Slytherin Quidditch captain for you," she lied.  


Harry chuckled and waved away her response. "Thanks anyway. But we don't need your curse. For once, let me try to do this on my own," he said, smiling at her.  


Hermione nodded and turned to Ron. "You'll be up in the Gryffindor stands, right? And you'll save me a seat?"  


Ron nodded. "Yeah, of course. It's too bad, you know," he said, putting a piece of toast in his mouth.  


"What's too bad?"  


Ron chewed quickly and swallowed. "That you have to hang out with Malfoy for the day preparing for the game. How can you stand him? He's cheeky, arrogant, and a complete pain in the ass."  


"If it makes you feel any better Weasley, you're not exactly my type either."  


Hermione turned to see Malfoy stand a few feet away from their table behind them, leaning against the wall.   


"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked, his voice cold, making Hermione cringe.  


"Granger," he answered, allowing his eyes to look her up and down, making sure that both boys saw. Ron turned red and stood up.  


"Leave Malfoy."  


Malfoy shrugged. "All I want is the girl."  


"Tony, you don't want me. I'm a crazy girl," Hermione said to herself out loud, looking at Malfoy. For a second, a smile spread across his face, but he quickly put himself in check.  


"What for Malfoy? Hermione hasn't finished eating yet," snapped Harry.  


Hermione sighed and stood up. "I'm finished. We've got to start preparing for your game Harry," she said, giving him a smile that encouraged him yet told him to back off.  


Harry shrugged and did a half wave. "See you later."  


Hermione turned to Draco. "You ready to go?" he asked. "Said all your good-byes in your own special way?"  


Hermione sighed. "Yes. Playing outlawed tunes on outlawed pipes. Let's go," she said, turning to Ron.   


"Don't forget to save me a seat," she said smiling. She turned to Harry. "Good luck," she said.  


He smiled and returned to his conversation with Ron while Hermione and Draco walked away.  


"I worried about her. I hope she'll be alright," Ron said, sneaking a glance at the two walking away.  


Harry chuckled. "Never mind Hermione. Draco's the one that should be fearing for his life. There's nothing scarier than a woman with a temper, and a witch with a wand."  


******  


"Okay, so that's it then. I'll do the announcing for the game, and you'll be the referee. That way we'll both be involved in the game," Hermione said, putting down her quill and parchment that had the notes for the Quidditch game that would begin in a few hours time.  


Draco had his feet up on the table in front of the couch, slouching, his head resting against his elbow on the armrest. He sighed.  


"Yeah, whatever."  


Hermione looked up from her seat, their Common Room seeming silent aside from the wind whipping outside the window.   


"Malfoy, the least you could do is listen to what I have to suggest. You don't have to care about it, or even think about it after we're finished, but the least you could do is listen while we're discussing it!" she said, beginning to shout. She kicked the table in anger, Draco's legs falling off. He sat up and stared at her, anger flashing in his eyes. Hermione though he was going to curse her. She didn't care. She threw herself back into her chair in anger, putting her feet up on the table.  


Draco was about to lash out in anger, but caught himself. He wasn't in the mood for a fight. She seemed to be upset about something else. He sighed and got up, moving to the chair next to her. He turned it to face her and sat down.  


"What's wrong?" he asked gently.  


Hermione's head shot up, her eyes wide. "How did you..."  


He shrugged. "It's not that hard to move a chair, you know."  


She pulled her legs under her, crossing them and sitting down. She looked at him. "Nothing's wrong."  


"Well something's wrong with you."  


"There is nothing wrong with me! If there's nothing wrong with me . . . there must be something wrong with the universe!" she said, avoiding his gaze.  


"_ Star Trek: The Next Generation_, but that's not getting you out of answering my question."  


"Why not?"  


"That's a television show, not a movie," Draco stated.  


"So that brings up another question."  


"Not till you answer mine first."  


"How do you know television shows?"  


"The same way I know movies."  


"Which is?"  


"What's wrong?"  


"Don't avoid the question, Malfoy."  


"I'm not the one who's afraid to answer, Granger."  


Hermione sighed, shifting her weight and leaning on the armrest, her eyes fixed on Malfoy's. "You're impossible."  


Malfoy just raised his eyebrows. "_I'm_ impossible?"  


She sighed again, looking up to the ceiling. "Look, nothing's wrong. There's no problem."  


"I think there is."  


She looked at him. He paused.   


"And I think it has something to do with last night."  


Draco tightened for a moment, waiting for her reaction. He knew one of them would bring it up eventually. He just didn't think it would be him.  


She smiled faintly. "Are you a psychic?"  


He chuckled. "Psychic? Nah. I'm working on the pycho part right now. I think I've almost got it down pat."  


Hermione smiled faintly but didn't look at him.  


"So...?" he asked gently, "is there anything you want to talk about?"  


Hermione looked up at him, and Draco could almost see a faint hint of fear in her eyes. She ran a hand through her hair.  


"I just... I want to know why you did it," she said, looking at him.  


For a moment Draco looked taken aback. "Why... why I what? Why I helped you?"  


She nodded, her mouth clamped shut.  


Draco shrugged, suddenly feeling her eyes on him, almost piercing his soul. "I just... you were in trouble! What else could I have done?" he asked, looking at her.  


She blushed and dropped her head, almost ashamed. "I can think of a few things..."  


Draco was shocked. He leaned forward, taking his hand and placing it under her chin, lifted her face up, her gaze meeting his.   


"Is that what you think of me? You think that I... I would have done that to you? I may have a cruel mind, Granger, but I have a half-decent heart," he said, gently drawing back his hand.  


"So you... you didn't have any ulterior motives then?" she asked gently, almost tiptoeing over the subject.  


Draco chuckled for an instant. "No Granger. No. What I did I did because it was the right thing to do. I didn't have anything else on my mind at the time. Just..." he paused, "... your safety."  


For the first time since she had been in his company, Hermione grinned, and Draco had a funny feeling in his stomach. He leaned forward casually to brush a strand of hair out of her face as Hermione turned towards him. The two stopped, their faces about an inch away.  


Draco couldn't breathe, couldn't think. He tried to tell his mind to lean back, to get ready for the game, but his heart had other plans. The only thing he was thinking of was how close he was to her.  


For an instant Hermione considered kissing him. He had saved her life, right? There wasn't any other reason that she would want to kiss him other than as a sign of thanks, right?  


The two sat there, neither knowing what to do. Suddenly, there was a big knock at the door. The two turned to the door, Hermione getting up from the seat and going to answer it.  


Draco sighed as he heard Hermione talking to the person at the door. What had happened there? What was the matter with him? He couldn't be falling... no, he wouldn't even use that expression. Malfoys were incapable of feeling, much less falling in love. He stood up and brushed off his robe as Hermione came back.  


"They want us on the field in fifteen minutes. The game is going to start soon," she said, leaning over and picking up her quill and parchment. She turned to go to the door.  


"Granger..." he started.  


But she was gone.   


Draco sighed as he went into the hall, closing the door behind him. "In the grand design, women were definitely drawn from a different set of blueprints."  


*****  


** Author's Note:** I have no comment... except that for my review note right underneath this, I'll have to write another disclaimer to Dr. Seuss... who wasn't really a doctor and used to work for the propaganda people during the war making posters... I'm finished now. Don't forget to review!!   


_Review,_ said the cat,_ don't be shy, speak your peace!  
The author will read it and comment at least  
You know,_ said the cat,_ you should to just that  
You shall go review,_ said the cat in the hat  


Please go to the bottom left corner to review now. You must be 18 months or older.  


**_To My Reviewers:_**  


**Jaedi:** Yay! I'm glad you like my story! Let me know if it keeps satisfying you, okay? And I'm going to try to add a little more about what's happening in the school scenario. Thanks so much for reviewing!  


**colleen:** Thanks so much for reviewing! I know it's slow moving. Mostly because I know main points of what I want to happen, but I've read so many pieces where the action was rushed or it went from one thing to teh next and I feel like saying "No, no wait! Go back! Give me something in the middle!" You know what I mean. Those kinds of pieces where they pass each other in the hall, say "hi", and then the next line is "Two weeks later...". I'll try to keep the action coming though.  


**Alexa Donaghy:** Thank you for reviewing! And a belated birthday! I'm sorry I missed it! I hope you enjoy the next two chapters. I thought to myself "I better get writing them, or Alexa might be disappointed in me. I'm sorry they took so long! Thanks again for reviewing!  


**fReDAnD GEoRGeWeASleY ArE gODs:** Okay, you guys are gonna have to tell me which line is the same. I loved the piece by the way! I posted a note a while ago about it. I hope you're continuing on with it! Anyway, glad you like the cowboy. Thanks for reviewing guys!  


**DazzilinAngel555:** Awww... thank you! I'm glad you enjoy it so much! I hope it seems even a little bit original. I have so many damn tv and movie quotes in my head that I figured they should be put to good use. Anyway, I do hope you read every post. Thanks for reviewing!  


**sleepy-kitty:** I know the whole rape thing is old, and believe me when I say that I didn't intend for it to happen. I was going to end it right when Hermione shut the door as Draco opened his, or they would have just met and had another battle in the hallway. Very iunoriginal of me, and I apologize. But don't worry. I'll make it up in time.  


**Girl-named-Belle:** I'm glad you enjoyed it! I wrote two chapters one after the other, so in a few days I'll just post the next one! Thanks for the review!  


**Lily of the Shadow:** Okay, maybe I'm just psychic... then again, maybe they're just really REALLY big coincidences... that really is weird though. You know what they say too, huh? Everything happens in threes. That's why on a bad day, you never have just one bad thing happen- you have three bad things happen. Anyway, glad you enjoyed it. Thanks for reviewing!  


**Dreaming One:** So many questions... too little time. I'm glad you're enjoying it (don't worry. I'll try not to get too fluffy... but a little bit of fluffy is always okay). All of your questions will be answered (right now, evern I don't know the answers to some of them!) but let me know chapter by chapter how it's all turning out! Thanks for the review!  


**PsYcHoJo:** You can't possibly have any idea how badly I want to tell you how it will end up... I just... no, must not tell... It's so good, even I have trouble believing it! Anyway, he is Draco, so he is clueless, but don't worry. It will get so much better, but unfortunately, not for a while. Thanks for the review!  


**Athena:** I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I apologise for anything in the story that doesn't go perfectly with the actual books. I know I'm taking a TON of liberties. As to some of the specifics you asked for- sometimes the reason I don't tell is because when I give some of my secrets at the end, I want people to say "How could I have missed that!" Those kinds of things. Don't worry. Thank you so much for your comments. You have no idea how much they helped me. Thanks for the review!  


**cherie:** Hey hey hey! It's good to know someone out there can be just as hyper as me sometimes! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you'll enjoy the next one. It's already written and sitting in my folder on my computer. I just have to wait for the right time to post it. Thanks again for reviewing!  


**MysticalRing:** Aww hon... don't lose sleep! It's so important to you and your health. If you ever need any ideas on how to fall asleep, just ask. I have almost a book of ways. I'm glad you enjoyed it. I hope you don't stay up so late the next time you want to read it. Thanks so much for reviewing (and losing sleep, in a way...).   


**suzuki bob:** Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you like the same movie that I do. It has to be one of my favourites. I have yet to see the sequel though. It looks as funny as the first!  


**leonsalanna:** Hey! Thanks for the review! I can't tell you exactly what the spell is, because I might need to use it again to play another part later on. I like holding on to some of my secrets as long as possible in case of an emergency in the plot and I might need them to save me from some horrible calamity that I've written myself in to... (*sigh*) otherwise, I would. I'm glad you enjoy the story. Let me know what you think of the rest and how it turns out!  


**Sabriel4:** Thanks for the review! No one can have any idea how badly I want to say "Okay, first I'm gonna do this... then this and this.. and I'm gonna get them to go here so she can do this..." because I have such a good idea as to where I'm going with this. Other than my being unable to tell you the rest of the plot (and my plan for world domination), I thank you for your review and look forward to your reactions soon!   



	10. A Close Call

Disclaimer (to the tune of _ Ride Wit Me_ by Nelly):  
_ If you wanna come and take a look at this  
Where there's a good story that you shouldn't miss,  
Then I better tell you so (Hey, everyone is J.K.'s!)  
Everbody knows they don't belong to me  
Then just remember whose they gonna be  
And now I know that you know (Hey, everyone is J.K.'s!)  
_   


**Author's Note:** Ah, the next chapter has arrived. I think this is probably the longest one I have written. I am kinda proud of this one. When I finished it, it was like beating a really hard level of "Tomb Raider", where you just wanna jump up and down and go "Yeah! Alright! I rock, I rock, ah, ah, I rock!" (Please tell me that SOMEBODY knows what I'm talking about!!!) Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this one as much as I enjoyed writing it, 'cause trust me, I did enjoy writing it!   


_Also, I thought you guys should know that I'm not updating until after June 20th, because I have my final exams in two weeks. By the 20th I should be done, and I'll try to update the next day. Hope you enjoy this chapter, anyway!!!_  


**Chapter Ten:_ A Close Call _**  


"I would like to welcome everyone to the first match of the Quidditch season this school year. The same rules apply as ever. Please pay attention at all times to the balls in play. The last thing anyone would wish are unfortunate accidents to take place," Dumbledore said into the microphone. He, Madame Hooch, Draco, and Hermione were standing in the middle of the field, a cool breeze sweeping cross their backs. Draco shivered and snuck a quick glance at Hermioine, who looked completely engrossed in what Dumbledore was saying.   


_"I wish I knew what she was thinking,"_ he thought to himself, _ "Damn Mel Gibson! Why should he have the power to read women's minds and I can't?"_  


"I will now introduce you to the two senior students who will helping with today's game. Hermione Granger will be announcing the game from the stands...". At this point students started cheering. Draco watched Hermione blush and casually wave to everyone.  


"... and Draco Malfoy will be the referee for the game, so I can be assured that there will be no accidents today," he said with a touch of humour, smiling at Draco.  


Draco nodded to him. "No accidents," he repeated.  


Dumbledore raised his hands. "Let the match begin!"   


The crowd roared with anticipation as Hermione began to make her way over to the stairs, leading up to the Gryffindor stands.  


"Granger?" Hermione heard behind her. She sighed and turned.  


"What Malfoy?"   


Draco motioned to his broom. "Need a lift?"  


Hermione shook her head. "No thank you. I have legs. I can use them." She turned and began walking towards the stairs again.  


Draco turned to walk away, but suddenly smiled. Getting on his broom, he kicked the ground and flew towards Hermione. Hermione barely had time to shout as Draco grabbed her around the waist, sitting her sideways in front of him on the broom.  


"What are you... Malfoy! Put me down!" she shouted as the broom shot upwards.  


Draco reached the Gryffindor stands and held the broom steady as Hermione jumped off the broom towards a shocked Ron and Ginny Weasley. She spun around.  


"Don't you ever...EVER do that to me again! Do you understand?" she shouted at him.  


Draco smirked at her. "No need to stop being a lady," he said, imitating Jack Nicholson. He barely had time to chuckle as something hit him right across the face.  


Hermione had slapped him.  


Hermione waited for him to hit her back, hoping there would be some sign of anger in him that would help her justify her actions for herself. But nothing came.   


Draco smirked, ignoring his stinging cheek. "Now that's more ladylike." He said. He pushed off the side of the stands and pretended to tip his hat. _ "Come fly with me, let's fly, let's fly away,"_ he began singing as he flew away, leaving Hermione standing there, feeling ashamed and embarassed at both her actions and Draco's.  


She sat down in the seat next to Ron, centering herself in the front row with the microphone on her lap, her hands trembling slightly.  


"Are you okay, 'mione?" he asked her.  


She smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."  


"Y'know, I was gonna get up and give him a good hit, but you beat me to it," he said, smiling, "Remind me never to get on your bad side."  


Hermione smiled faintly as she caught Dumbledore waving at her. "Time to start," she said, turning on the microphone.  


"Good afternoon everyone, and welcome to the first Quidditch game of the season. Today's match will be Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Let the game begin!"   


*****  


Draco kept his eyes on the game unfolding in front of him, comfortably sitting on his broom high in the air. He was higher than most of the players so that he was able to see easier everything that was going on. Nothing had happened for the past twenty minutes, and he could only hope it stayed that way.   


He pulled his cloak tighter as a cool breeze played down his spine. It was colder the higher you went. Most people would stay as low as they could, but not Draco. He liked the height. It was clean. It was clear. It gave him a chance to think.  


And boy, did he need to think.  


He tensed as he watched Lynx Dremply and Corvus Serpens score another few points. Then he found himself relaxing slightly as he heard Hermione's voice echo over the crowds. He couldn't help smiling to himself. He ran a hand through his hair. He really needed to figure out what was going on with her. Sometimes she was just a pain in the... but other times, he could see what Potter and Weasley must see when they look at her. A kind, considerate, intelligent...  


_"Hold it Malfoy,"_ he said to himself, _ "This is Granger we're talking about. Not some rich pureblood."_  


Draco sighed and glanced into the stands. He spotted Hermione, every now and then talking to Ginny Weasley, laughing together. He was ready to turn away when something caught him off guard. She squinted and looked closer. Suddenly his breath caught in his throat. His eyes bulged.  


Jim.   


He shook his head and looked agin. This time he saw Hermione sitting there, still talking to Ginny and laughing. He let out a frustrated sigh. He looked at Hermione again for a moment, taking everything in that had happened. He sighed.  


He didn't know what he wanted. And he couldn't help thinking about Jim. How beautiful she looked in the sunlight, how witty and quick she was on the train... how warm her hands were as she said goodbye...   


Draco shook his head again as the cool breeze came up, a reminder to keep his eyes on the game. He watched carefully as Lynx flew towards the ring. He watched as he grabbed a bludger that was flying past and threw it at a Gryffindor player next to him.  


Draco blew his whistle, a loud, piercing scream echoing throughout. He flew down like a shot until he reached Lynx.   


"You're off for ten for inappropraite conduct Dremply," he said, his voice cold.  


"What the hell are you talking about Malfoy? I didn't do anything illegal," he shouted back. "I didn't do nothin'!"  


Draco took a deep breath and simply stared at Lynx. There was an uneasiness among the Slytherin team standing there, waiting for Draco to react. Draco didn't smile.  


"Ten minutes. Unless you want another five for correcting an official, I suggest you get your ass off the field."  


Lynx stared at Draco. "Fine. This is two times you've bothered me Malfoy. One more and you're gonna start praying," he said, taking a few steps backward. He turned and began to walk away, as did Draco.  


"Oh, Malfoy," Draco heard, barely having gained three steps. He turned.  


"That was some nice riding you had going there. I knew Granger was that kind of girl. I just didn't know you wanted in on her too," Lynx said, smirking.  


Draco grinned. "Twenty minutes off for inappropriate conduct. I think if you get five more minutes you get another ten for free!"  


Lynx just stood there for an instant.  


"Get off the field, Dremply," Draco said, his voice menacing.  


Lynx scowled. "Fine. I'll get you."  


Draco smiled. "Who are you, Dirty Harry? Get going."  


Finally Lynx headed towards the sidelines to wait out his time. Draco started to kick off the ground as he heard the crowd cheer. He looked up to the Gryffindor tower. Although he was too far away, he could have sworn he saw Hermione smile. He saluted to her and kicked off the ground. He flew over to her.  


"I gave him twenty minutes, but I think ten will be enough for Harry to find the snitch, so leave it at ten minutes."  


Hermione nodded to him as he flew away, his broom shooting straight up in the air.  


"Back to thinking time," he muttered to himself, the cheers dying out below him as his broom climbed through the sky.  


*****  


Ten minutes had passed and Harry still hadn't gotten the snitch. Lynx went back on and shouted at his seeker, telling him to make sure he got the snitch. Suddenly, Lynx turned towards Hermione, his eyes meeting hers. Hermione suddenly felt her blood run cold, chilling her body. He sneered at her and took off, leaving Hermione to wonder what had been said on the field between Draco and Lynx.  


She found herself thinking about Draco and what had almost happened as the game raged on. What had happened just a few hours ago? Why had she panicked? Why had she acted like it didn't happen? He could be the biggest jerk the one minute, then concerned and sensitive the next. She sighed. She would never be able to figure him out. She decided that any of him she had seen on the train ride down was just a fluke. A reaction to the summer's events. Now he was in a more comfortable setting where he was able to act like himself, to be himself.   


Hermione snuck a glance upward to where he was sitting on his broom, almost appearing as dazed as she. She smiled to herself and turned back to the game at hand. Harry had just spotted the snitch, and was gaining on it quickly. Suddenly, he lept out and grabbed it, clutching it tightly in his hand. She grinned as she leaned into the microphone.  


"And Harry Potter has got the snitch! Gryffindor wins!"  


*****  


Draco smiled in spite of himself at Gryffindor's excitement. He came down slightly on his broom to the level where Hermione was sitting, Harry hovering in front of her, talking.  


"Took you long enough to get the snitch, Potter," Draco said, "For a while there I was having my doubts."  


Harry stopped talking and turned to Draco, saying nothing. There was a moment of silence and tenseness between the two. Suddenly Draco gave Harry a faint smile and held out his hand.   


"Nice job, Potter," he said, his voice absent of any venom or sarcasm.  


Harry looked taken aback. Then he smiled faintly as well, taking Draco's hand.   


"Thanks Malfoy."  


They both released their hands and Draco nodded to him. He cast a quick glance at a surprised Hermione, Ron next to her just as shocked.  


"I'll let you finish up your conversation," Draco said, backing up on his broom. "Sorry I interrupted."  


He headed across to the other side of the field, leaving the surprised looks of the three behind. He was about to turn to fly towards the school when he heard a voice.  


"Hey Malfoy!"  


He turned his broom. Lynx sat on his, a bludger clutched in his two hands. Corvus sneered next to him. Draco sighed.  


"What are you gonna do Dremply? Are you gonna throw that bludger at me? Go for it. I don't have time for your stupid games."  


Lynx sneered. "I am going throw it Malfoy. But unfortunately, not at you," he paused for a minute, glancing elsewhere. Draco followed Lynx's gaze, leading to Hermione, who leaning over the side of the stands, talking to Harry below, now on the field. Draco tensed up.  


Lynx laughed. "Think she can fly Malfoy?" he asked. "For her sake, I hope one of you can fly fast enough." Swinging back, he hurled the bludger straight towards Hermione.  


*****  


Hermione leaned over the stands, waving as Harry walked away across the field. She tucked her hair behind her ear and picked up the microphone, casually glancing up as she did so. She didn't have time to react as she spotted a bludger hurling towards her. She froze, waiting for impact. Suddenly, all she saw was a flash of blond and black in front of her. She heard the sickening "thud", and watched with horror as something began falling to the ground below, slowed down only by his broom.   


Leaning over the side, she watched as Harry came running back across the field, over to the motionless heap that now sat at the base of the stands. Without hesitation, she ran down all of the stairs of the stands and over to Harry. He was hunched over the body of someone. He turned the person over and sighed. Hermione leaned forward and gasped.  


Draco Malfoy.  


*****  


** Author's Note:** Oh no! Malfoy is sacrificing himself for Hermione! I hope he's not dead... like in that book _Misery_ by Stephen King where the main author in the book kills his female character to prevent him from writing about her anymore... okay, I SO need to get out more. Anyway, I'm leaving the same review as the last one, because I'm kind of proud of it too, so enjoy _again_.   


_Review,_ said the cat,_ don't be shy, speak your peace!  
The author will read it and comment at least  
You know,_ said the cat,_ you should to just that  
You shall go review,_ said the cat in the hat  


Please go to the bottom left corner to review now. You must be 18 months or older.  


**_To My Reviewers:_**  


**Girl-named-Belle:** I did! I did! Look! I posted more chapters! (By the way, I love how you use the repetition. It's very good. Gets the point across. I like that.)   


**Emilie:** Woo-hoo! A movie buff like me! I'm telling you, it's people like us that make the world go 'round. I'm telling ya, if we weren't watching the movies that the studios spit out, then they'd stop making them, and then life would become a very boring place to be my friend. Anyway, I'm glad you liked the chapter. Thanks for reviewing!  


**Tom*Feltons*Babe:** Thanks a lot! I'm glad you're enjoying it so far. I think this chapter though has been my favourite one to write so far. Let me know whether or not if you like it. Thanks for reviewing! Y'all come back now!   


**Alexa Donaghy:** Woo hoo! Cheers to all those people who have lives! I feel so bad when I'm relaxing or something though because I think * Ah, this is nice, not doing anything... I could be writing the next chapter to the story... why aren't I?... Think of all those people who want to read it...* and so on and so forth. Damn the voices in my head. Damn them all! Anyway, thanks again for reviewing!   


**PsYcHoJo:** Thanks for the review! Hee hee hee... blonds... You're right you know, Draco totally is a blond. You've actually also given me an amazing idea that I never thought about before! Interesting... ahem, sorry. Thanks again! Let me know what you think of this chapter!   


**fReDAnD GEoRGeWeASleY ArE gODs:** Okay, first of all, I am sorry it took so long guys. Second, I just like torturing people, so that's why I gave them that moment there, and third, as you can see, this chapter is all about the Quidditch! (I wrote it right after the chapter with the "almost" kiss.) Anyway, thanks for the review! Drop in again soon!   


**Lily of the Shadow:** I'm glad you liked that section. Sometimes it can be hard incorporating quotes into the conversaton, but I try to pull it off as well as I can with as little mess as possible. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!   


**Rebeltawn:** Hee hee... I'm glad you liked the chapter. Actually I hope you like this chapter even more, because I know that it's my favorite so far that I've written. Oh, and I know about that compulsive feeling that you get when you want to read more, but of course, there's no one to tell. Anyway, thanks for reviewing, and I hope you'll do it again!   


**MysticalRing:** Thank you so much for reviewing. You have no idea how much it means to me and all of the other writers whom you so kindly review. You are such a considerate person. Really. Thanks again for reviewing. You're the best!  


**AndinaofRivendell:** Well thank you very, very, very much! I'm glad you're enjoying it, and I hope you enjoy this chapter even more! Thanks so much for your review! Write me another one sometime!   



	11. A Modern Day Fairy Tale

To the tune of _I Would Walk 500 Miles_ by the Proclaimers:  
When I write this, well I know it's gonna be  
It's gonna be an opportunity to sue  
Cause they're not mine, no the characters aren't mine   
and now comes the time for me to tell the truth  
Well Harry Potter is not mine,  
and neither is the Hogwarts school  
the story though is mine and I say  
don't steal that! Don't be so cruel!  
La la la la!  


**Author's Note:** I actually started this instead of studying for my English Lit exam! Well, not totally. See my teacher told us that there was no possible way to study for my exam, because the course is based mostly on 1) the things discussed in class, and 2) we pick our two favorite books. There are two parts to the exam: a) A sight passage, and b) a 1000 word essay where we have to pick our two favorite books and write about their themes. No problem. Anyway, here she is. I hope you enjoy her.   


**Chapter Eleven:_ A Modern Day Fairy Tale_**  


Draco slowly opened his eyes to the bright sun. He squinted, trying to remember the last memory that had gone racing through his mind. He sighed as the sun became more annoying, almost trying to burn a hole through each eye. He groaned and rolled over. Suddenly a sharp pain ran up his entire body and he cringed, moaning in pain.  


"God damn it. This didn't happen last time," he said to himself, lying on his back again. Gently, he pulled himself up, his pillow supporting his back as the upper half of his body tilted upwards slightly, compared to his legs. He pulled down the sheet, his white t-shirt tight against his stomach. He gently brushed his arm against his ribs and cringed again. It felt like someone was feeding volts of electricity straight through his body. Gritting his teeth, he lifted up the front of his shirt. He quickly dropped it again when he saw the splotches of blue and purple across his chest. He let out a frustrated groan. What the hell had he done? He sighed and tilted his head back. Suddenly, the images all came flying back, bouncing around the inside of his head like a game of Pong.  


The Quidditch game.  


Seeing Jim.   


The fight with Dremply.  


Shaking Harry's hand.  


Lynx throwing the bludger at...  


"Hermione!" he shouted sitting up. His eyes bulged as another wave of pain hit him, this time full force. He groaned and fell back against the wall as footsteps entered the room.  


"Well, at least you're up Mr. Malfoy," Madame Pomfrey said, carrying a tray. "You had a lot of people worried."  


Draco shrugged, ignoring the pain, and looked around him. "Wait a minute, I'm in my bedroom."  


"One young lady thought that you would be more comfortable here," she said, mocking Draco's shrug.  


He nodded to himself as he looked around the room. "Huh."  


She placed the tray on the table next to him and held out a few pills. "You'll need to take these."  


He groaned and sat up a little more so his back was completely against the wall. Taking a glass of water in one hand and the pills in the other, he swallowed them. He handed her back the empty glass.  


"That was impressive," she said, placing them on the tray. "Most people would ask what they're taking."  


Draco gave her a casual wave. "Doesn't matter, whatever they fix, I've got."  


"_ The Odd Couple II_," a voice suddenly came from the door. Draco turned and grinned for the first time that day.   


"Very good, Granger, I'm impressed." he said.  


Hermione came over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it, Draco moving his arm to make some more room. She had a concerned look in her eye. "How do you feel?"  


He shrugged. "Fast and loose."  


Hermione smiled. "In the gut, I mean."  


Draco grinned. "Tight, but good."  


Hermione shook her head smiling. "_The Hustler_ but there was more than one way you could have played that."  


Draco smiled and shrugged. "I know, but I think Nicholas Cage would be disappointed in me if I tried his."  


Hermione nodded, smiling. Her look then turned serious. "Is it tight... I mean, is it bad?"  


"Is what bad?"  


Hermione shrugged. "Whatever hurts."  


"Well, I cast a quick look at my ribs, but they looked like they went through a couple of rounds with that muggle, Mike Tyson. I'm scared to look again."  


"Can I take a look? I might be able to help with the pain a bit."  


Draco shrugged. "Sure, go ahead if you want."  


Hermione gently pulled up his shirt and Draco cringed and shut his eyes, also trying to ignore the feeling in his stomach as Hermione's cool fingertips gently grazed this skin. He gently opened his eyes and looked at Hermione. Her look was concerned, her brow furrowed. She had pulled out her wand and Draco watched as she muttered something to herself, waving the wand gently over the bruised areas. She was in deep concentration, and Draco had almost started to smile at her before he caught himself.  


_" Keep your head on your shoulders, Malfoy_" he said to himself. "_She practically owes you this_"  


He caught himself as she finished up. "There, that should be better. How do you feel now?"  


Draco shrugged. "A bit better, I guess."  


Hermione went to push off from her hand that was resting on the bed, however her hand slid across the silk sheets, causing her to land on Draco, her head close to his shoulder. For a moment Draco couldn't breathe. That same feeling that had hit him in the Common Room was coming back.   


Hermione sat up, pushing her hair out of her face. "I'm sorry."  


"I'm not."  


Hermione looked up at him as a sudden familiarity hit Draco. It was almost a feeling of history repeating itself as Hermione tilted her head up to look at him, and Draco felt a strange feeling as he looked into her eyes. His eyes bulged slightly.  


"Jim?" he felt himself say, barely above a whisper. Hermione sat up instantly, and Draco wondered whether or not she had heard him. He looked at her. Hermione looked taken aback.  


"What did you say?" she asked, just above a whisper.  


Draco swallowed and blinked. It couldn't be. "_You've just suffered a serious blow to the head. Stop thinking nonsense_" he said to himself.  


"I said... I'm not... hurting. I'm not hurting anymore. You know... so the spot... where you landed, it didn't hurt... so you've got nothing to be sorry for."  


"Oh," was all Hermione could say.   


The two lapsed into a silence for a moment. Draco watched the expression on Hermione's face. She seemed relieved, but at the same time... almost disappointed. He was about to say something as a knock came at the door.   


Draco looked at Hermione. "Would you mind getting that? I'm a little ill-equipped for answering the door right now."  


Hermione nodded. Standing, she made her way over to the door.  


Draco shook his head slightly. "_It had to be from the fall... that's the only thing that makes sense_" he thought to himself.   


Hermione came back. "Harry and Ron are here to see if you're feeling better. What do you want me to tell them?"  


Draco was shocked. Potter and Weasley came to see how he was feeling? Wouldn't you usually kick your enemy while they're down?  


Harry and Ron came in. Ron didn't look happy to be there, but Harry looked happy. It wasn't a gloating kind of happy, but more of a "Glad to see you're alive" kind of happy. Draco looked at them, poker-faced.  


"Well, I'm glad to see that you're alive, Malfoy," Harry said coming to stand by Draco's bed.   


Draco looked shocked for a moment. "_Does Potter read minds? That would explain a few things_" he thought to himself, but soon laughed at his insanity.   


Draco smirked. "I was given nine lives, Potter," he said, "though I believe I'm now down to six."  


Harry looked curious and decided to take the bait. "What happened with the other two?"  


Draco shrugged. "One other one happened a short time ago here in a small dark hallway..." he explained, feeling Hermione's eyes on him, "... and the other happened a while ago. Let's just say this wasn't the first time, and this certainly won't be the last," he looked up at Harry, "... surely you know what it feels like to have more than one life, Potter."  


Harry gave him a faint smile and nodded. "Yes, I believe I do," he said in a quiet voice.  


For an moment, a silence rested comfortably in the room. Suddenly, Ron spoke up.  


"How you feelin' Malfoy?" he asked, though he didn't sound much like he cared to know.  


Draco suddenly laughed. The trio looked at him for a moment. Draco sighed and shrugged. "Leave it to Weasley to break the silence," he said.  


Hermione stood back a bit, hoping that neither Ron nor Harry would be offended. Suddenly, Ron broke out into a smile. "Nope, he's fine. He's still Malfoy." Harry also smiled.  


Draco smiled along with them. "To answer your question though, Ron, I feel like the kling klang king of the rim ram room," he answered, casting a quick glance over in Hermione's direction.  


Hermione smiled and headed towards the door. "I'm going to the dinner hall to pick up a bit of food. Would you guys like anything?"  


Harry and Ron looked at each other and started to head towards the door. "Nah, that's okay. We thought we would just stop in to see how he was feeling, that's all," said Ron.   


Harry looked back at Draco for a moment. There was a look in Potter's eyes that Draco had seen before, but it was usually reserved for when he was with Hermione or Ron.  


When he was with friends.  


Harry turned to Ron and Hermione. "Actually Hermione, if you wouldn't mind, I think I'll eat here instead of in the hall," he said.   


Ron and Hermione looked surprised, but neither of them could rival the look of shock that had registered on Malfoy's face.  


Hermione put herself back into check. "Yeah, sure Harry. Ron, do you want to help me get the food for everyone?"  


"Yeah... sure," he said, walking out the door while casting looks at Harry over his shoulder.  


Hermione stayed behind for a second, but then smiled. "Well, I'll just be, uh..." she paused and looked at Draco. "..._Leaving Las Vegas_ then. See you in a bit," he said, closing the door behind her.  


Draco stared at Potter's back for a second before he turned around. Draco watched as he pulled a chair up next to Draco's bed.  


"So Potter, what's the topic going to be for today?" he asked.  


Harry shrugged. "Beats me. I just can't stand to see you sitting there sulking."  


Draco frowned. "So this is out of pity then?"  


Harry shrugged again. "Mostly."  


Draco smiled. "That makes me feel better then. Hate for this to turn into a kind of friendship, Potter. Even if you are Granger's chum."  


Harry laughed. "Don't worry Malfoy, I feel the same way about you." Harry paused for a minute. "You say "chum" like its a bad thing though."  


"Well is it? Is it a bad thing to be joking and laughing with Granger?"  


Harry looked at Draco seriously. "You tell me."  


Draco shut up and looked at Harry. He squinted. "What are you getting at, Potter?"  


Harry leaned forward. "Just this: when Hermione doesn't complain about the one person who has been making her life a living hell for the past six years, one begins to worry."  


"Maybe I've had a change of heart."  


Harry just looked at Draco.  


"So I'm going to assume that this is not just a courtesy call, is it?" Draco asked.  


Harry shrugged, placing his elbows on his bent knees. He spoke from behind his hands that lay resting in front of his chin, partly hiding his mouth. He smiled slightly.  


"Let's talk about Hermione."  


*********  


Hermione tried listening to Ron as he told her how great the Quidditch game had been, but couldn't shake the close encounter that she had had with Draco just moments ago. She shook her head.  


"'mione? Are you okay? Your head hurting or somethin'?" Ron asked her, concerned.  


She smiled at him faintly. "No, I'm just tired. I didn't get much sleep last night."  


Ron nodded and the two fell into a comfortable silence. Hermione's mind continued to race. How could Draco have even made that close of a connection? Just because she slipped. People apologize all of the time for falling or collapsing on someone... granted that not everyone falls on someone else... she sighed to herself. She was so confused. She didn't even know why she cared. It's not like Draco was interested in her that way in the first place.  


Then again, he did practically save her life. Why did he do that? Why didn't he just let her get hit? Isn't that what the old Malfoy would have done? Why did he save her?  


_"Because he cares... and you know it"_ a voice in her head answered, _"and you care because you like him too"_.  


Hermione shook her head again, ignoring the look she received from Ron. This was stupid. She couldn't be falling for Malfoy... could she?   


No. It was impossible. She had just fallen into the fairy-tale feel because Draco had saved her. Her knight in shining armor. Like in the fairy tales.   


Like in the movies.  


Hermione smiled in spite of herself. _"Malfoy a knight in shining armor? Give me Heath Ledger any day"_ she said, laughing at herself. This was crazy.   


"I reckon Harry's probably done talking to Malfoy now," Ron said suddenly.  


Hermione's little bubble of thought broke. She caught Ron's arm and the two stopped walking just in front of the door to the Great Hall.   


"Talking to Malfoy about what?" she asked.  


Ron seemed to turn red but caught himself and shrugged. "Whatever they were talking about. You can't talk to Malfoy for too long without your head exploding... Maybe Harry killed him! Cor, that would be a sight to see!"  


Hermione turned and looked Ron in the eye. "Ron, what was Harry going to talk to Malfoy about?"  


Ron squirmed under her gaze. "I don't know."  


"Ron..." Hermione warned.  


He sighed. "I don't know! Harry didn't tell me. Besides, what do you care? It's just Malfoy, right?"  


Hermione looked at Ron for a moment. He sighed and went into the Great Hall. Hermione stood there for an extra moment. She sighed.  


"Yeah, just Malfoy."  


*********  


Malfoy smiled in spite of himself. Potter had guts, he'd give him that. He hadn't expected the question and answer period that had gone on, but he found himself actually glad that it had taken place. Now he had everything straight in his head. Potter had unintentionally helped him sort out his feelings. He sighed and leaned back, watching Harry pick up his robe.  


"So Potter, do I get some kind of reward for participating in this survey?" he said smiling.  


Harry turned and smiled. While the two had been talking, an unusual feeling had come over Draco. They had laughed a few times, mostly at some of the things they had heard at school (stories about Longbottom never lost their humor), and for an instant Draco had thought something unusual.  


_"So this is what it must feel like to have a friend."_  


Of course he had tried to shove the thought to the back of his head, but now he realised how must in common the two of them had. Draco even found himself coming to admire Harry, though he would never admit it to him. Although it was probably temporary, Draco thought it felt good to have a friend.  


Harry smiled at Draco. "A reward?"  


Draco smirked. "Yeah Potter. You took up my precious time."  


Harry chuckled and turned towards the door. "I don't think I've got anything that you'd want."  


"How about a friend?" Draco suddenly found himself saying.  


Harry paused and turned back to Draco. Suddenly, he smiled. "That comes automatically when you save my friend's life. It also always follows after respect."  


Draco smiled and raised his hand. "See you later, Potter."  


Harry waved back. "Bye Malfoy. Don't go anywhere!"  


Draco smirked. "I'll try."  


Harry laughed and Draco smiled as Harry went out the door. He looked at the time. Hermione would be back soon with Ron. Draco would have to tell them to take the food to the Gryffindor Common Room.  


The sun shone in again through the window and across his bed. He considered moving his legs, but decided that the pain wouldn't be worth it.  


He sighed and closed his eyes, thinking about what a drastic change had taken place in the last little while. He thought of the conversation he'd had with Potter as he slowly began to drift off to sleep.   


  


_"First of all, Malfoy, I want to tell you something that is hard for me to say. I saw something today that I never EVER thought I would see. It amazed me, it shocked me, but most of all, it pleased me and made me realize something. You do have a good heart. You knew what you had to do and you did it, without thought or hesitation. You saved my best friend's life today. In doing that, you have gained my respect, which is not something that is easily distributed."  
_

Harry had paused for a moment to let everything sink it. Draco had taken it all in stride, and to say he was please was an understatement. For some strange reaon, he felt not only honored, but thrilled to have Potter tell him that he respected him. Not necessarily liked him or applauded his past efforts, but respected him. And all he had to do was save someone's life. He had looked at Harry.  


"I'm sensing a "but" here, Potter"  


"But when a HUGE random act of kindness as this one happens to the one person who has been a primary target by the one person who has been doing the targeting, well..."  


"There's only one business where that's no problem at all."  


"What?"  


"Chicago_"  
_

Harry looked at Draco confused. Draco gave an exasperated sigh.  


"Never mind. Look Potter, Dremply is an idiot. Nobody deserves to be abused for something they didn't do. There is no reason for that kind of behavior for someone that age."  


"Are you speaking from experience?"  


Draco had looked taken aback and offended for an instant. Then he softened his voice.   


"Yes, I am."  


Harry had looked at Draco for an instant, and saw a change that he hadn't seen present in the Malfoy boy before. He sighed.  


"Malfoy, as Hermione's friend, I just want to make sure that this sudden act of kindness is all that it was. There's no other reason that you saved her aside from the fact that she was in danger."  


"Potter, Hermione was in danger. Her life was threatened..." he bit back the temptation to say "again". "Why else would I have saved her?"  


Harry had looked at Malfoy. "I can think of a few reasons."  


"Such as?"  


"Her affection, for one."  


Draco had laughed. "You've lost your mind, Potter."  


"Do you like her?"  


"She's a good kid."  


"You know what I mean Malfoy."  


Draco had paused for a moment, thinking. He knew what Potter meant. He had nodded his head.   


"Yeah Potter, I know what you mean."  


"Well?"  


"Not like that."  


"Not like what?"  


Draco shrugged and moved his hands in front of him, as though trying to conjure words out of thin air.  


"Like a fairy tale."  


"So you don't have any interests?"  


"Not in her, no."  


Harry had gotten curious. He leaned forward eagerly.  


"Who then?"  


"You wouldn't know her."  


"But you do. That's all that matters."  


He had shook his head and sighed.  


"Do you like her? Like a fairy tale?"  


"Yeah. I think I love her."  


"Who?"  


"You wouldn't know."  


"That's not her name Malfoy."  


Draco had sighed again. Memories came flooding back again, and he grinned to himself. The time had seen so innocent, so small and miniscule compared to the time he was spending without her. His grin widened.  


"You're thinking of her."  


"Shut up, Potter."  


"What's her name, Malfoy? If you can't say it to me, how are you going to say it to her?"  


"Her who?"  


"Hermione. You have to set her straight. You're already set straight. Now you have to do the same to her."  


Draco had sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He knew Potter was right. His emotions had been straightened. He had to be sure hers were as well. He nodded.  


"I'll tell her."  


"Tell her what?" he had said, as though he was a lawyer coaching a witness on what to say.  


"Tell her I'm in love with someone."  


"With who?"  


Draco had smiled to himself as her image came back, and the fun they had had in coming up with her name.  


"Jim," he had said. "I'll tell her I'm in love with Jim."  


  


*********  


**Author's Note:** Well, this chapter took longer that I thought. I hope everyone enjoyed reading it. It didn't turn out as great as I had hoped at first, but I think it got better towards the end. I didn't like what I had written at first because there wasn't enough Draco/Hemione action going on, but I decided to give Draco a chance to interact with someone else. Don't worry, I have the next chapter all planned out, and I'm hoping to update sometime next week (after my graduation on Tuesday and Wednesday... don't ask). Anyway, I hope everyone at least slightly liked this chapter. It's not one of my better ones, I can tell you that.  


NOTE: Stupid Fan-fiction is missing two reviews that I had sent to my e-mail, but I didn't think I would need them. Write me an e-mail and let me know if you reviewed. Sleepy-kitty, I'm pretty sure you were one of them, adn it isn't listed I don't think in the reviews. I apologize to you and the other individual who posted but whose reviews are missing from the review page! Sorry!  


Here's my new "review" song (I think you guys enjoy these more than actually reviewing, but I enjoy them too, so it's a win-win):  


To the tune of _ I've Got You_ by Marc Anthony:  
I could go to the movie show  
and I could talk to all the friends I know  
But I don't wanna sit or talk so I'll review!  
I could read a book about a million times,   
Go and buy tickets and stand in line  
But I don't wanna read or stand so I'll review!  


Before I go to my reviewers, I'd just like to say that I'm going to add the section that is now just below. It's like when you shop on Amazon.com and it says "people who bought this CD also bought...", so if you have any stories that you would like me to add that YOU have written, let me know.  


** If You Liked this Fic, try...**  
- **_The Moment_** by _ Sabriel4_  


And finally...  


**_To My Reviewers:_**  


**Alexa Donaghy:** I know what you mean about writing coming out crappy. That's the way I felt at first with this chapter. I'm still not completely satisfied with it either. I made a TON of changes in comparison to the original, and I feel better about it, but I feel bad not having more going on between Hermione and Draco. That's okay. Draco's going to be in over his head soon enough! Count on it! Thanks again for the review! It's great to know that you're such a loyal reviewer!  


**BellethePhilosopher'sCookie:** Okay! Okay! Okay! Okay! Okay! You know, you and Alexa are the first people I look for when I'm sorting through my new reviews. I figure "If those two aren't in here, then I can't publish (sometimes not even write yet) my next chapter. They have to be in here". And you were here again, so I thank you. And don't worry. Your reviews could never be boring. Thanks for reviewing, and I know you'll come back soon.  


**totallystellar:** Hey! Thanks for the review! I'm glad you've enjoyed what you've read so far. You can let me know whether or not I start going downhill. So many pieces are great, but then they start going down and lose the feeling they once started with. Anyway, I hope you read up to this chapter! Thanks so much for the encouragement!  


**vegetarianxtc:** No exams? Bah! That's not fair! I don't think that's fair at all! Well, I guess I'll have to live with that. I'm sorry I kept you in such anticipation for the past little while. Exams are horrible. Bah! Three hours for a French exam, and I had to write an essay. I mean COME ON! She could find out what I know in ten minutes! Anyway, thanks for reviewing, and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Read and review again sometime!  


**fReDAnD GEoRGeWeASleY ArE gODs:** Ahh ha ha! You guys are great. I'm glad Fred that you are so fascinated with the word "Yay"! Good word. And yes, there was Quidditch, and I did knock Malfoy off his broom! I'm glad you enjoyed that too. Thanks so much guys for reviewing, and I hope you'll do it again sometime... Yay! (P.S. I noticed the movie reference "Crank Yankers". You guys are getting better!)  


**OneofaKind92:** Hey... intriguing idea... I might just use that... eee, hee, hee, I am SO evil! You just gave me another great idea...oh this is sooo good. For this I thank you, and I thank you for your review! I hope you enjoyed this just as much, and will come and review again sometime.  


**Lily of the Shadow:** Woo-hoo! I am the "Ruler of All Movie Quotes"! Yeah! It comes with a crown, right? And little gold stars? Cause it is SO not worth it if it doesn't have little gold stars (stickers) with the whole "Ruler" name...lol! Anyway, I'm glad you're enjoying it, and I'm sorry I don't have too many movie quotes in this one... I'm slacking! Anyway, thanks for the review!  


**PsYcHoJo:** Ha! You think I'm letting him get away with it that easily? Trust me, when you realize what I'm doing with this and how I'm going to twist it so much... I hope you'll like it. I like the idea I have in my head... it's getting it on paper that's the tricky part. Anyway, thanks for the review! Read and review again soon!  


**Sabriel4:** Wait, wait, wait... you like Frank Sinatra? You and I have to have a talk. When I wrote that, I thought "Hey, it actually would be funny, cause he is flying, and because I love Frank Sinatra". I seriously did not think anyone else would pick up on that and comment about it. Trust me, when I re-read my chapters, I smile every time I read that line. I feel so smart having put it in! (lol) Anyway, Frank Sinatra is the greatest, and I am SO glad that I made you day, because I made mine at the same time! And I'm glad you like where the story is going... I think Dremply is enough bad guy to last me for a while... I hope! Thanks for the review! Come back again soon!  


**AndinaodRivendell:** Thank you so much! And you're welcome for mentioning your name. I feel that the people who take the time to review (even if it's just one or two sentences), deserves to be thanked as much as the writer has been. I hope you keep reading and reviewing!  


**t baby:** Lol! I'm glad you're enjoying the story so much! And I agree with Jess Ventimiglia from Gilmore Girls and Draco- bad boys are the ones to beat. They're the best, but I think that Draco might have lost some of his badness here (it's all from the bump on his head, I swear!). Anyway, thanks for the review and I hope you read again sometime!  


**Rebeltawn:** Thanks for the review! Every once and a while I see your name pop up! It's good to know that you keep coming back! Anyway, I'm glad you enjoyed it! Actually, I can see what you mean. The look on their faces must have been pretty funny. I hope to have more funny looks in future chapters. That is one thing that movies give us that books don't is a visual picture, but books let us imagine it for ourselves! Thanks a lot for the review! Y'all come back now!  


**leonsalanna:** Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it! As you can see, I have written more (lol), so I hope you enjoy this as much as you did the part before, though I'm not too sure I like it as much as I should myself. Thanks for reviewing! Come back soon!  



	12. True Confessions

Disclaimer:  
To the tune of _Get it Right Back_ by CLM (I think):  
Harry Potter, and we know it's wrong  
we're gonna give him right back to whom he does belong  
Rowling's to, whom he belongs  
we're gonna give him right back to whom he does belong  


**Author's Note:** I apologize for this taking longer than I expected. I am no longer in Canada (where I live), because my family and I have come down to Florida to stay at my grandparent's condominium for the summer. I was going to write this chapter on my laptop (I got for university next year... joy) in the car (we drive down), but I forgot to bring the AC adaptor that will power my laptop using the lighter. I have around 22 minutes left of my laptop, and even I can't write a good chapter that fast.My mom is sending me down the part, so hopefully I'll be back to my laptop in no time. Anyway, enjoy this chapter. The next chapter is going to be completely film-oriented. Hope you like this. Sorry if it's not very long.   


**Chapter Twelve:_ True Confessions _**  


Hermione smiled to a few remaining students as she left the Great Hall. She had been attending to her prefect duties more seriously the past couple of days, mostly due to the fact that Draco was unable to do his. She sighed as she tried to keep her eyes open. She started making her way to the Prefect's room, towards Draco. She frowned at the thought of him.  


He had been acting strange lately, and Hermione just couldn't figure out why. Harry didn't say anything about their conversation, and Hermione doubted greatly that Harry would tell Ron something and not her. She shook her head. Draco had been silent when she had entered the room again with his food and her own. He had eaten in silence, as though seriously contemplating something. Hermione had tried several times to try and talk to him, but he became very monosyllabic and had answered her questions with as little effort as possible. Hermione, though she hated to admit it, was growing slightly concerned.  


She reached the hallway and could see the painting to the prefect's room looming in front of her. She had only taken two steps when she had heard a voice call her.  


"Miss Granger?"   


Hermione turned around to see Dumbledore standing there, his purple robes down to the floor. He seemed in good spirits, and his eyes held that remarkable twinkle that never seemed to fade.  


"Hello Headmaster," she greeted, (fighting off the temptation to simply call him "Dumbledore"), "what brings you down to the prefect's room?"  


Dumbledore smiled. "Actuall, Miss Granger, I was hoping that I would be able to have a quick chat with you before you decided to retire for the night. It's regarding your prefect's duties."  


Hermione paled for a moment. "Oh no. Is there something I forgot to do? I'll get right on it..."  


Dumbledore smiled. "No, no no, dear child. Actually, this has something to do more with Mister Malfoy, I suppose."  


Hermione tilted her head, curious. "What do you mean?"  


Dumbledore continued to smile. "Madame Pomfrey has told me that since you've gone back to your prefect's duties almost full time, Mister Malfoy has not been progressing as well as we hoped. His spirits... they are not as lifted by now as we had hoped they'd be. Usually, one's attitude improves after such a terrible accident, however he seems to be getting worse as the days go by, not better."  


Hermione nodded, understanding somewhat. "But, what can I do?"  


Dumbledore peered over the top of his glasses, a smile on his face. "We feel that should Mister Malfoy have some company for teh next little while, his progress might improve. I have spoken to all of your teachers, and they agree that under the current circumstances, you are allowed to miss classes for two weeks until Mister Malfoy has stabilized a little more."  


"But what about the prefect duties?"  


Dumbledore let out a laugh. "My dear Miss Granger, you do not miss a detail do you? I have asked for one young man to come in and take care of the prefect's duties for a little while. Until Mister Malfoy is healed, you will, after your two weeks, be working with him on your duties. He will be here tomorrow, and I will introduce you then. However," he said, peering over his glasses, "I hope that you will keep the knowledge of someone coming to take Mister Malfoy's place as prefect just between us, even if it is temporary. I would not wish Mister Malfoy to feel that he is being replaced and is unable to carry out his duties."  


Hermione nodded. "I understand."  


Dumbledore nodded to her and went to turn away. He turned back for a moment. "Oh, Miss Granger? If you can think of anything that you might need that could possibly speed up his recovery, do not hesitate to ask."  


Hermione paused for a minute in thought as she watched Dumbledore's back begin to get smaller. Suddenly, she had an idea.  


"Dumbledore?" she said.  


Dumbledore turned. "Yes, Miss Granger?"  


Hermione smiled. "I know just the thing."  


Dumbledore smiled as Hermione told him her idea. He nodded.   


"I will have it sent here as soon as possible." He began to walk away, as did Hermione.  


"Oh, and Miss Granger?"  


Hermione turned.  


Dumbledore smiled. "Thank you for not calling me Headmaster. It makes me feel old," he said laughing.  


Hermione nodded as Dumbledore turned and walked away.  


************  


Draco froze as he heard Hermione's voice in the hallway. She sounded as though she was humming to herself. Draco fought the pain and pulled himself upward, sitting up in bed and leaning his back against the headboard. He heard Hermione's footsteps head to her room across the hall and her door close. She had been doing this for the past three days. He would have about three minutes until she would come in smiling yet concerned, and he would have to pretend as though he was deaf.  


He knew he had to tell her, and he knew that it would have to be today. He had put it off long enough. Harry had heard Draco's whole story about the train ride (except the part about his father and the argument. The last thing he wanted was Potter feeling sorry for him) and had advised Draco to make sure Hermione knew as well. After all, she was the closest thing he had to a friend, and Draco didn't want to deceive her in any way possible. After all, if they were just friends, why would she care?  


_"Then why is it so hard for you to tell her?_," he thought to himself, _"Do you like her? Are you afraid that she likes you? Are you hoping that she likes you?"_  


Draco shook his head as he heard Hermione's door open. Draco took a deep breath and prepared for what he had to do. He was afraid at how she would react. The last thing in the world he wanted to do was hurt the person he had become the closest to.  


The door opened and Hermione came in, grinning. Draco's heartstrings tightened. He hated to be the one to wipe that smile off of her face.  


"Malfoy! You're sitting up! Are you feeling better?"  


Draco couldn't help but smirk. "Fan- bloody- tastic, Granger."  


Hermione smiled. "That's good. Listen..."  


"I have something to tell you," they sais simultaneously.  


Draco was surprised and Hermione was shocked. Justas Draco had feared, the smile on Hermione's face disappeared, now replaced with a look of concern. Draco cursed silently.  


"You go first, Granger," he said.  


Hermione shook her head, the concerned look still remaining. "No, no. It's not important. You go ahead," she said.  


Draco fidgeted slightly and shifted over so that Hermione could sit on the edge of the bed facing him.  


"Okay, Granger. I've been trying to get this right in my head for three damn days, and I finally figured that I might as well say it... the problem is that I'm not to sure how."  


Hermione's heart sank, and she began to have a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. "What is it?"  


Draco sighed and rang his fingers through his hair. "Okay Granger, it's just that... I like someone... I like someone a lot."  


Hermione looked at him. "Okay..."  


Draco swallowed. "I just wanted to be straight with you... so that you know that I like someone... because I didn't know whether or not... you know..."  


Hermione appeared puzzled. "No, I don't know."  


Draco sighed. "I didn't know whether or not you had feelings for me so I wanted to you know that there is someone else I like," he said, saying the words faster than he had originally intended.  


Hermione stopped for a minute, trying to process the information. "Wait, wait... you thought I had feelings for you? No offense, but how hard did you hit your head, Malfoy?"  


For an instant, Malfoy could have sworn that he felt... disappointed. "No, no Granger. I just wanted to make sure that you know."  


Hermione nodded, but was still slightly hesitant. "But... why, Malfoy?"  


Draco seemed surprised. "Why what?"  


"Why did you need to tell me that. We're just friends, right?"  


Again that slight feeling of disappointment shot across Draco's chest, but he ignored it and smiled. "Right Granger. And this is the kind of thing that friends tell each other, right?"  


Hermione smiled and shrugged. "I guess so."  


Draco grinned. "Good," he said. He sighed. "Wow, I'm glad I got that over with."  


Hermione laughed and stood up, ignoring the feelings of both relief and loss welling up inside her.   


"Granger?"  


"Yeah, Malfoy?"   


"What were you going to say?"  


Hermione grinned. "That I've asked to have a television and VCR brought into your room so that you can watch a few movies while you're recovering."  


Hermione smiled at the waves of emotions that spread over Draco's face. First disbelief, then happiness, and then excitement.  


"Granger, are you serious?"  


Hermione rolled her eyes. "No Draco, I'm kidding. April fools."  


Draco caught her wrist, causing her to look right at him.  


"Thank you," he said, and Hermione could have sworn that he was truly being sincere.  


Hermione shrugged. "No problem. It's no big deal."  


Draco dropped his grasp on her wrist. "You have no idea how big a deal it is," he murmured to himself, loud enough so Hermione could hear.  


She paused for a second, suddenly having an impulse to do something that she never would have done prior to this moment. She sat down and leaned forward, enveloping Draco into a hug. Draco was taken aback only for a moment before happily returning the hug. He felt a twinge of loss when Hermione let go and leaned back to face him. She shrugged.  


"What are friends for?" she said, smiling. She stood up and made her way to the door. A thought crossed her mind, and she couldn't fight off the temptation. She didn't turn around.  


"Well, I'm gonna get the tv so that you can return to your thoughts of... whatever her name is," she said carefully, walking to the door, her back to Draco.  


"Jim," Draco said.  


Hermione froze. Her heart constricted in her chest, and she suddenly found it difficult to breathe. She slowly turned to Draco.  


"Wha.. what did you say?" she asked, trying to hide the shakiness in her voice.  


Draco looked at her and smiled slightly. "Jim. Her name is Jim... it's an interesting story."  


Hermione nodded and plastered on a faint smile. "I'll bet it is," she said, heading out the door to get the equipment. "I'll bet it is."  


*********  


**Author's Note:** Uh-oh! The truth has come out! What will Hermione do? Anyway, I'm always interested, not just in your comment, but what you think could happen next. Like I said, the whole next chapter is going to be based on one specificfilm, but I'm not going to tell you what one. You'll just have to come back and read some more! Mwha ha ha ha! (that was an evil laugh, 'kay?). Anyway, don't forget to review! You know I love it when you guys do!  


Here's my new "review" song (I think you guys enjoy these more than actually reviewing, but I enjoy them too, so it's a win-win):  


To the chorus of _ Unwell_ Matchbox 20:  
I'll admit it, I like to read reviews  
It's true, you know I want to  
so write some words and maybe then I'll be   
a little more happy  
I'm not crazy, you know I like to read  
It's true, comments from you please  
And soon enough you'll all inspire me  
to write some more chappies  


(NOTE: If you have not heard this song, I recommend that you listen to it. It is now one of my favorites)  


** If You Liked this Fic, try...**  
- **_The Moment_** by _ Sabriel4_  


** Don't forget, if you want your fic added to this list, don't hesitate to e-mail me and ask, or tell me in your review! **  


**_To My Reviewers:_**  


**BellethePhilosopher'sCookie:**Okay, that is officially the longest review that you have ever posted for me, and I loved it! By the way, computers suck. That almost happened to the computer I have down here in Florida about 8 times, because it's a Windows 95 and it is loaded with SO many games from when I was in, like, grade 6! I know what you mean, trust me! Anyway, I'm sorry this took longer than expected, but the next chapter will be out in less than a week- I promise you. Thanks for the review!   


**AndinaodRivendell:**Getting way good, you say? I hope this was a bit better than last chapter, and will tide you over until the really really awesome next chapter. I now have figured out the rest of the piece, and I don't mind saying that it's going to turn out better than I expected! Anyway, thanks for the review! Drop by again sometime!   


**DraconisGirl:** Hee hee hee... I enjoy being hyper too. As you can see, I have written more, and I hope that you enjoy a little more than the last chapter. And then I hope you like the chapter after this even more... it's such a vicious cycle. Too many expectations. Anyway, thanks for the review!   


**leonsalanna:** I still have to finish Order of the Phoenix (I just got it yesterday), so don't tell me what happens. I'm working on it slowly but surely. I'm glad the last chapter cheered you up... and don't worry. At first, Harry thought Malfoy was gay... you'll hear about it later. Anyway, thanks for the review!   


**dragon tamer:** Well, now that we know how Draco let Hermione know about his feelings for Jim... oh, you have NO idea how badly I want to tell you the ending but I can't. I can only hope that you'll like it as much as I will. Thanks for the review! Hope you'll write me another one sometime!  


**SQ 006:** Thanks for the review! Sorry if it's a bit long. A lot of people told me that it was too short, so I decided to lengthen it. Anyway, I'm glad you find it interesting. Oh, and I know what you mean about the scanning. I'll admit that I do it too, and you're right- it is a habit. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review again soon!  


**OneofaKind92:**Hee hee... I am so excited about writing the rest of the story, mostly because I know what's going to happen and I want to tell you guys as fast as I can. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, andI hope you keep reviewing so that I'll write the rest of the story faster!   


**Kara Black/Mystical Ring:** Thanks for the review! As you can see, now Hermione knows about Jim, but Draco doesn't know about Hermione! Ha ha! I always enjoy torturing the men more. It's always the men that suffer in my stories, not the women. Maybe it's because we're smarter... yeah, that might be it... but anyway, I'm glad you're enjoying it, and I apologize that it took so long to get this up. I promise that it won't happen again.   


**Rebeltawn:** Hey! I now realize how soft Draco is now, but I swear it's from the bump on his head! Honest! (lol). Anyway, you suggested something in your review that I was actually considering doing, but I wasn't sure how. Then I watched one specific movie and a few of the scenes had lines that almost reflected the battles going on in this story, so later on... well, you'll see. When I write the next chapter, you'll know what the movie is anyway. I'm hoping to find a couple more movies that I can throw in. Let's just say, I think you'll be happy. Thanks for reviewing! I hope you'll do it again sometime!  


***karly*:** Thanks for the review! And for all your encourgement! (blushes) I'm not an amazing writer, I don't think, but I can at least get the words to fit somewhat properly with one another to form half-decent sentences. I'm glad that my story is so addicting too! This could be used in my plans for world domination... I mean in the rest of the story... yes... Anyway, thanks again for the review! Let me know if the story turns out as you hoped it would!   


**Kyrie TFR:** Okay, when I was reading your review, you have no idea how much I thought you were going to rhyme. You said "love the story, love the style", and of course, since I have been using poetry to much for my review and disclaimer jingles, I thought you'd finish with something like "love it better than the River Nile" or something (lol). Okay, I knew I shouldn't have had coffee this morning... whew! Anyway, thanks so much for all of your praise. You have given me an interesting suggestion with your "Harry + jealousy" scenario that I believe I should look into. Intriguing... (strokes pretend beard)... I will take it into consideration. Anyway, thanks for the review! Let me know if you like the rest as it comes out! (P.S. What does the TFR stand for?)  


**Sabriel4:** (laughs) I'm glad you liked the Proclaimers disclaimer. I was a little bad today with the Disclaimer and the Review jingle, so I'll probably bring the 500 Miles one back again. After all, I didn't change the Disclaimer in my first, what three chapters? I was originally going to leave it alone, but I didn't think that would be much fun. Oh! I just had an idea! The next chapter, I'll do one to a Frank Sinatra song! That would be so good! Anyway, I thank you for your encouragement about my writing. I'm always hesitant about whether or not I have too much description and not enough dialogue. Thanks for the review Sab! Y'all come back now!   


**total loser:** I didn't realize the huge mistake I had made until you mentioned it. Draco, you're right, probably should be the Slytherin captain. I don't know what I was thinking. You've brought up a good point. Now I just have to figure out a way to fix it. I'll do it somehow. Oh, I have an idea. I know a way that I can fix it. It's all good now. Anyway, thanks for the review! I'm glad you enjoyed it!  


**Lily of the Shadow:** Lol! Took you long to review? Look how long it took me to write the next chapter! Crazy I tell you. Absolutely crazy! Anyway, I've finally got it written so I guess that's all that really matters. Thanks so much for the review! I hope some of your questions were answered in this chapter. If not, my bad, let me know!  


**vegetarianxtc:** Thanks for the review! You know, every time I go through the reviews, I go looking for names that are repeated that I recognize from past chapters. I must say that I was delighted to see that your name had returned. Anyway, I like this chapter a little more than the other one that I wrote before, but the next one (even though I haven't written it yet), I know I will like a TON more than this one! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Come back again sometime!   


**Slytherinangel922:** I'm glad you liked the story! I hope you like this chapter just as much! Thanks for the review!   



	13. America's Sweethearts

Disclaimer:  
To the tune of _Play that Funky Music White Boy_ by KC and the Sunshine Band (I think):  
And I was waiting, and hoping, and thinking they were joking  
and just when I turned round, I was then pointed out and heard now:  
Write that Harry Potter JK  
Write that Harry Potter right!  
Write that Harry Potter JK!  
Don't sue Atellix, just write that Harry Potter till you die  


**Author's Note:** Okay, first of all, I am warning you guys now that you might want to read a summary of _America's Sweethearts_ first before you try and read this. If you've seen the movie, great! Continue. For those of you who haven't and don't mind the movie being spoiled for yourself, go to Yahoo! and type in "America's Sweethearts spoiler". Then click on the 1st one that comes up (I have tried twice to put the actual page on here, but it gets deleted! Sorry guys!) That will give you a pretty thorough outline of the movie. If you don't want to spoil the movie for yourself, just read the chapter. I think, I hope, that it will still make sense whether you've seen the movie or not. Anyway, this chapter is longer than I thought, but enjoy anyway! (Oh, by the way, I know that in scenes with the movie quotes, I might have left some lines out, e.g. The Lee and Kiki scene- I know there's a whole "butter" joke that should be in there. It's been edited for importance.)   


**Chapter Thirteen:_ America's Sweethearts _**  


Hermione sat on her bed, reading _Hogwarts: A History_ again. She didn't keep track anymore of how many times she had read it. For some reason though, it always seemed to clear her head. She refused to think about Draco and his feelings for Jim. She would relax and worry about it later.  


She closed the book for a moment to look at her watch. She had to check on Draco now. She hadn't gone back in since she hooked up the VCR for him. She had no idea what he was even watching. He was allowed to magically borrow whatever movie he wanted- apparantly Hogwarts had an underground museum full of muggle things, including a incredibly vast collection of muggle films, and of course, the VCR and television that Dumbledore had loaned them. Hermione stood up and stretched. Leaning forward, she knocked on the door.  


"Come in," Draco said from the other side.  


Hermione stepped in to find Draco sitting up, looking through a catalogue of all the films in Hogwart's possession. Dumbledore had left it with the equipment for Draco to look through and pick his movies.   


"Find any good ones?" she asked.  


Draco looked up at her and smiled. He closed the book and tossed it on the other side of the bed. "Actually... I have."  


Hermione walked over to the bed and was about to sit down on the edge when Draco stopped her.  


"No no... I want you to watch the movie too. Sit over here," he said, motioning to the pillow not too far away, "you'll be more comfortable."  


Hermione shrugged, putting out her hand. "I'll take the tape and put it in first."  


Draco smirked and gave her the tape. She stepped over to the VCR and read the top of the tape before inserting it.   


"_America's Sweethearts_?," she said, skeptically.  


Draco shrugged. "Three reasons: 1) I've never seen it, 2) I like John Cusack and Billy Crystal, plus Catherine Zeta-Jones is just hot."  


Hermione smiled as she sat down next to Draco. "What's the third reason?"  


Draco shrugged. "And... nothing."  


"No, what's the third reason?"  


Draco turned to her. "Truth?"  


"Truth."  


Draco shrugged. "I thought you would like it."  


Hermione looked at Draco as he stared at the screen. She began having a funny feeling in her chest, right around the area of where her heart should be. She never felt this way before, and she couldn't figure out what it was. Draco turned to look at her, and suddenly she knew.  


"You ready?" he asked.  


Hermione smiled. "Yeah, I'm ready."  


Draco turned back to the screen as Hermione swallowed, trying to face what she had just realized. She tried to concentrate on the credits as they came on the screen, but all she had was the one thought racing through her head.  


She was in love with Draco Malfoy.  


**********  


_ Lee paced back and forth. He had to get Gwen and Eddie, two of the most famous couples (who had broken up) back together for a few days. He turned to his group of employees, the people that helped him work his magic.  
"Book us in the middle of nowhere, where they can't escape. We need a hotel like the one in "The Shining"_  


Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "You know, I always wondered why Hogwarts was out in the middle of nowhere."  


Draco smiled at her as she watched the movie. He turned back to the screen, trying to ignore how close she was to him.   


_"Keep it straight, Malfoy, you're in love with Jim. Everybody knows. It's fine with everyone," he thought to himself. Suddenly he heard a voice inside, from what he thought was his heart, ask him, "So why do you still have feelings for Hermione? Who do you want to be with, Malfoy? Who?"_  


Draco shook his head, receiving a curious glance from Hermione. She soon turned back to the movie as Draco cast a side glance at her. Sure, he was in love with Jim, but... there was just something about Hermione that he couldn't shake off. Something... (he dared to think), similar between the two. He thought for the longest time that Hermione was just a friend- someone he had decided to put up with because they were both Head students. But over the past few weeks... something had changed.   


_ Kiki looks at her sister, Gwen. "I bet you've never read a book in your life."  
Gwen laughs. "Ha! I read **all four** Harry Potter books."_  


Hermione turned to Draco with a puzzled expression on her face. "_Harry Potter_? What's that? I've never heard of that book series."  


Draco smiled. "What kind of muggle are you, Granger? I thought you knew everything."  


Hermione looked serious and confused. "I know. But I've never heard of those books."  


Draco shrugged. "It's probably just some crazy collection of stories that will end up spawning a cult following and encouraging muggles to do what they want with the characters by writing their own fiction."  


Hermione nodded and shrugged. "You're probably right."  


The two sat in silence as the movie continued. Hermione watched amazed as Eddie spots a woman dressed all in white by the pool. He sees her as the woman he wants to marry. He tells Kiki that he saw Gwen by the pool, dressed all in white, and says that that girl by the pool is the one he wants to spend the rest of his life with.   


Suddenly Hermione is paying even more attention to the film. _"Eddie didn't see Gwen by the pool. The woman he wants to spend the rest of his life with is Kiki, not Gwen,"_ Hermione thought to herself, letting out a small and unnoticeable sigh, _"Kiki has the same problem that I do- Draco's not in love with Jim. Draco's in love with me... isn't he?"_  


**********  


The movie went on, and Draco couldn't help but feel as though he was in Eddie position part of the time. Two women- one that he thought he was in love with, one that he might want to spend the rest of his life with. He watched carefully to see how this could turn out.  


_Kiki stormed down the front walkway and onto the sidealk as Eddie came running out behind her.  
"Kiki..."  
Kiki shut him up. She wanted to be able to speak her peace. All Gwen had to do was call his name and he would come running. He thought because he had seen the woman at the pool that he would get back together with Gwen. Kiki stopped Eddie.  
"I just... I just need you to know one thing. That woman that you saw by the pool the other night... no... that woman that you just have to spend the rest of your life with... that was me."  
_

"That was me," Julia Roberts voice echoed in Hermione's head. Could it possibly be that easy to tell him? She had to set him straight. She decided that after the film, she would tell him the truth. She had to. Like Kiki, she just couldn't hold it in any more.  


_ Lee sat there, helplessly watching as Kiki sat at the table across from him, eating as much as she could. The table was covered with things that she would have never eaten in such large amounts: bacon, butter, bread, eggs, pancakes, syrup, etc. Lee looked at her, feeling sorry.  
"What the hell happened?"  
"Bad morning. Preceded by 33 bad years," Kiki answered.  
Lee paused. "So you're in love with Eddie?"  
"Wouldn't that be stupid?" Kiki snapped back, sarcastically.  
Lee leaned forward and looked earnestly at Kiki, who was looking back. "I've done every one of their movies. He never looks at her the way he looks at you." Lee paused as Kiki sat there, thinking for a moment. He gave a faint smile.  
"If you're in love, you should just go for it... The way you went for this breakfast."_  


Draco stopped. That was good advice for anybody. He turned to Hermione, who was giving her complete attention to the story. A sudden impulse came over Draco, and he tried hard to fight it. He couldn't do it. He loved Jim. He tried to tell himself that as Hermione turned to look at him. _"If you're in love, you should just go for it..."_ Crystal's voice echoed in his head. Hermione frowned at him.   


"What's the matter?"  


Draco didn't respond as he leaned in towards Hermione.  


*********  


Hermione didn't have time to react as Draco's lips met hers. Trying to think, she was about to push him away as her heart took over. Draco shifted towards her as Hermione wrapped an arm around his neck, returning the kiss. She felt Draco's lips smile against hers as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer, ignoring the pain in his ribs. Hermione had to do everything she could to keep herself from grinning. She was kissing Draco Malfoy, and she liked it. She pulled back slightly for air. Suddenly she heard Draco say something, and her heart fell through the floor.  


"Jim..."  


Hermione felt as though she was about to cry. Judging by the look on Draco's face, he didn't realize that he had said anything. Reaching behind her, she took apart Draco's hands, whose fingers were linked behind her back, and got off the bed. Without saying a word, she walked to the door and closed it behind her, not even looking back.  


Draco sat there in shock. What had happened? He thought... he had hoped that Hermione shared his feelings. Draco groaned. He couldn't make up his mind, and he hated himself for it. And now, he had probably just blown the only friendship that had mattered to him. He groaned, dropping his head into his hands.  


"What have I done?"  


********  
*******  
*****  
***  
*  


Hermione paced back in forth in her room, the sounds of a movie coming from Draco's room across the hall. She had made sure that the common room had been soundproofed, because Draco had told her that he liked to watch his movies very loud. She wasn't sure why she didn't soundproof Draco's room itself. Maybe because she wanted to know exactly what he was watching in there. Right now, it sounded a lot like _Air Force One_ with Harrison Ford, a very good-looking muggle actor. She stopped pacing for a moment to listen.  


_ "You may remind the President that I have his wife, his daughter, his chief of staff, his national security advisor... and his baseball glove!"_ someone said in a deep Russian accent.  


Hermione sighed and began to pace again. She didn't know what to do. She hadn't expected this at all. He had kissed her! Draco was in love... with her? No no... he was in love with _Jim_ but... Jim was her! Hermione groaned and shook her head. She was so confused. She had no idea whether Draco liked _her_, or the pretend _her_. She sighed and collapsed onto her bed.   


She knew that Draco had suffered an enormous amount of pain this summer, and he was still simply going through the motions without thought when he was on the train. He had needed someone to talk to, and she had just happened to be there, except that she wasn't. Jim was nothing more than a comfort to him. Someone he could lean on for support. Someone who would always be there for him. Someone he could...  


Hermione sat up. Is that why Draco was in love with Jim? Because it was someone he could learn to love, the _first_ person he could learn to love and be loved by? Hermione sighed as she thought of the famous quote from the film _Moulin Rouge_, that was said by Christian: _"The greatest thing you'll ever learn is to love, and be loved in return"._ Was that what had caused such a change in Draco? The fact that Jim was the first person he had connected with since the true reality of summer had hit him, and he had felt for the first time that he truly was capable of loving and being loved?  


Hermione laughed at herself. This was crazy. She could speculate for the rest of her life, but it wasn't getting her any closer to finding a solution. She sighed and closed her eyes. She hadn't gone in his room since the movie. She knew that she would have to find a way out of this sometime. But not tonight. Tonight she would act like nothing was wrong. Lying down on her bed, she closed her eyes for a brief moment. In that split second that she had decided to let her guard down, sleep crept over her and she soon fell under his spell.  


*********  


The room was dimly lit as Hermione opened her eyes. She rubbed her eyes and sat up, unaware of the figure sitting in a chair two feet away.  


"Have a good sleep, Granger?"  


Hermione's eyes shot to the chair next to her bed. Draco sat there, smirking, and Hermione noticed that he was sitting in a wheelchair. Hermione's gaze fell on the wheels, then to Draco's face.  


"How did you..."  


Draco smirked again. "Like I've said before, Granger, it's not hard to move a chair. Even if it is on wheels"  


Hermione rolled her eyes and swung her legs over the side of her bed as Draco said "Dumbledore stopped by and gave it to me. He thought that I might like to do a bit of cycling." Draco's face seemed to darken. "He asked where you were, and I had assumed you were sleeping. After he left, I cycled in here, and sure enough, there you were, breathing away on your bed. Do you have asthma or something?"  


Hermione glared at Draco. "No. And I don't see how my breathing can fascinate you so much"  


It was Draco's turn to roll his eyes. "Like I care. You know what they say though. The dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark."  


Hermione sighed and stood up. "Okay, whatever Malfoy," she said, starting to walk away.  


Draco looked like someone had smacked him clear across the face. "What's wrong?"  


Hermione spun around. "Nothing's wrong."  


Draco rolled forward towards her. "Yeah, right. When you don't start naming movies, I start to wonder."  


"Why would there be?"  


Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I can think of one thing..."  


"That meant nothing," Hermione interrupted.  


Draco stopped for a minute. She couldn't mean it... could she? He looked at her. "Really?"  


Hermione rolled her eyes. "Luckily for me, I don't think that one kiss is a really big deal. Contrary to popular belief, Malfoy, the world does not revolve around you."  


Draco paused. "So, if there's nothing wrong, let's try it again. The dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark"  


Hermione shrugged. "Maybe I haven't seen that one."  


"No, I think there still something wrong with you."  


Hermione crossed her arms. "There is nothing wrong with me, _Mister Malfoy_," she said, her voice annunciating his name.  


Draco frowned. "Pop quiz, hotshot. When someone suddenly has an attitude problem, I would assume that something is wrong."  


Hermione was losing her patience. She grabbed a book off of her bookcase. "Well you know what, Mister Malfoy, you don't know everything, no matter how much you might like to think you do. You are so busy making everyone's life a living hell that you never stop to figure out what it is that you want. You're in love with some girl named Jim. That's great. Congratulations! So what the hell are you doing kissing me? You have no idea what you want. You can't make up your goddamned mind. And you know why? Because you are too busy poking into everyone else's lives and their personal business. You are constantly poking into my business. Okay, yes, maybe there is something wrong with me, okay? But you know what? It is _NONE OF YOUR GODDAMNED BUSINESS_!"  


Draco barely had time to duck as the book came flying at him. It hit him square in the chest, causing him to groan in pain. The book slid off his lap and landed on the floor in front of him. Hermione was frozen, shocked at what she had done. She covered the bottom half of her face, waiting for Draco to react.   


Draco was hunched over, waiting for the wave of pain to stop. He opened his eyes, everything he saw coated in red. He concentrated on breathing. He looked at the book in front of him. Everything slowly started to calm down, his nervous system coming back to a normal working level. Suddenly, his line of vision cleared and he looked at the book.  


It wasn't very big. It was a small black notebook, almost like a diary. Draco leaned over and picked it up. Anger suddenly burned throughout his body, racing through his veins. He sudenly saw memories flash past his eyes: his mother crying, his father beating him, his mother's crumpled form. He gripped the book tight. Suddenly he raised his arm, ready to throw the book back at Hermione, when suddenly he saw it. There, on the side of the notebook facing him.  


A film reel.  


*********  


**Author's Note:** Gasp! What will happen next! Hee hee hee! This chapter turned out a little more... well... different then I had originally anticipated. I had written the last part first, but then I thought "Okay, where's the movie going to go?" Then I decided to put the movie first, and everything else at the end. It justifies Hermione's actions a little bit more, I think. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to review for me!   


Okay, I wrote this review song in two minutes, so it's not all that great. Be gentle.:  


To the chorus of _Can't Fight the Moonlight_ by LeeAnn Rimes:  
You can try to resist  
But you want to assist  
so you know, and you know that you  
can't help but review  
Deep in the dark  
as you wait for that spark  
cause you know, cause you know that you  
can't help but review  
No, you can't fight it  
You're waiting for that one spark  


** If You Liked this Fic, try...**  
- **_Haunted_** by _ Kara Black_  
- **_Secrets_** by _ Rebeltawn_  
- **_The Moment_** by _ Sabriel4_  


** Don't forget, if you want your fic added to this list, don't hesitate to e-mail me and ask, or tell me in your review! **  


**_To My Reviewers:_**  


**SilverDragon:** Hi! Welcome to my fic! I'm glad you did find it though- that's what really matters. Anyway, I'm glad that you are enjoying. It wouldn't be good if you foundit and didn't enjoy it! Thank you for the compliments, though I'm sure that I don't deserve so many! (lol). Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for the review!  


**Kara Black/Mystical Ring:** Hey! Thanks for the review! Every time I see your name, I want to say, "It's Black... Kara Black. Agent of himself, the honorable Headmaster Dumbledore" or something like that (I need to lay off the chocolate! lol!) And the suspense about Jim cause Hermione is Jim but Draco doesn't know that Hermione is Jim... ahh, everything shall come to pass. And it'll be one hell of a party, I'll tell you that! And I would be happy to read your story. I have also added it to my list! Thanks you for suggesting it!  


**vegetarianxtc:** Woo hoo! See, now every time I see your name, I want to sing "Here she comes to save the day!!!" (almost like Jim Carrey in Man on the Moon- if you haven't seen it, see it. I cried.) And I don't care what you say- you are a stalker, because everyone needs to have their own personal stalker! (lol!) Actually, I'm in a little place called Holiday, right up the highway (I would say road, but it's not a road) from New Port Richey. I've been coming down here since I was an infant, so Florida is almost like my second home. All my friends call me "Florida Laura" when I get home. Anyway, I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter so far. I'm glad you like how I write back to everyone (just between us, there's one writer who I used to review, but she would only review three out of the twenty people who reviewed. That makes me feel like they have their favorites, and that's not fair.) Thank you for all of the compliments. I hope I'm a good enough writer that people will continue to read my stuff. That's all I can hope for. Thanks for the review! I'm always happy to see your name!  


**leonsalanna:** Hey! Thanks for the review! Good to see you again. I have some bad news. There's this place that I post notes about writing and stuff, and you know how they have those pictures on the left that shows up every time you post to show that it's yours? Well, anyways, someone had one of those pictures that changes every couple of seconds and shows three or four different pictures, except they were blocks of writing. I accidentally read it, so now I know the ending of the fifth Harry Potter book. I didn't finish reading it yet because I left it in Canada, which is about 1500 miles away from me right now. Bah! Anyway, I agree- Matchbox 20 does rock. I didn't think too much of them before, but this new CD that they came out with (well, not new. It's 2002 I think) is awesome! I think I'm going to buy it. Anyway, I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Don't worry- the plot shall thicken! Probably thicken enough until it makes a nice pea soup... mmm, pea soup...  


**dragon tamer:** Hey, thanks for the review! You know, you have a point- it does remind me of "While you Were Sleeping". It also reminded me of "America's Sweethearts" (as you can tell after this chapter). Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I humbly apologize that it took so long to get out for you guys. You guys are what keep me writing. Thank you so much for the review! Drop by again sometime!  


**AndinaodRivendell:** Hey, easy girl! (lol!) And I thought that I was the only person who foamed at the mouth (I just saw Pirates of the Caribbean a few days ago. I swear to God, Orlando Bloom in that movie- I saw it a second time and I was foaming. Foaming like a friggin' bubble-maker (if they have those anymore). But anyway, aside from Orlando Bloom, I'm glad you enjoyed this so far. I hope you like this chapter a bit more! Thanks for the foaming... I mean the review. Thanks for the review. Thanks for the foaming too! (lol!)  


***karly*:**Hee hee! Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked it. You want to know something weird? The day I read your review about talking over the world, I went into my bedroom as my sister was watching Lizzie McGuire (Adam Lamberg- another cutie!) and Gordo (Adam) was like "Why do people want to take over the world? I mean, think of the responsibilities! What if there was a power outage in Sweden? Or a flood in Somalia?" I couldn't help but laugh. I've now decided that I don't want to take over the world. We must think of a new plan. We must think of something else to take over. Let me know if you think of anything! Aside from the world domination, I hope you liked this chapter too. I'm sorry the last one was so short. Someone else told me that my story was too long! Hmm... I'm sensing a conspiracy. Meh. Anyway, thanks for the review! Come back soon!  


**Sila-chan:** Woo- hoo! Go Atellix, go Atellix! It's your birthday! Hee hee hee... I always get the funniest picture when I imagine Draco getting hit by the bludger, and I don't know why. I'm so mean. Maybe I should just kill him off! (I'm kidding! I'm kidding! I would never do that!) Oh, I just had another idea. Hee hee... see, writing thanks yous to you guys helps me think. It clears all the junk and stuff out of my head. I'm glad you enjoyed it so much. And I apologize about the gap- I just realized it when you mentioned it. Anyway, thanks for the review! Come back again!  


**Rebeltawn:** Thanks for the review! As you can see, I have added your fic, and I am glad you mentioned it. Thank you for that. I'm glad you enjoyed it. And as to how Dumbledore knows what a VCR is, well... I kind of see him as Yoda, or the Oracle from the Matrix- all seeing, all knowing... that is my answer. Take it or leave it (lol!) I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. Waiting to hear from you soon!  



	14. The Unexpected

Disclaimer:  
To the tune of _I Would Walk 500 Miles_ by the Proclaimers:  
When I write this, well I know it's gonna be  
It's gonna be an opportunity to sue  
Cause they're not mine, no the characters aren't mine   
and now comes the time for me to tell the truth  
Well Harry Potter is not mine,  
and neither is the Hogwarts school  
the story though is mine and I say  
don't steal that! Don't be so cruel!  
La la la la!  


**Author's Note:** I know how horrible I am, because it took me so long to get this up, but trust me, I think a lot of you guys will hopefully agree that it was worth the wait. I decided to throw a little more confusion into the mix, so enjoy this chapter. Let me know whether or not you like it. If you don't, then I'll try to make it better. Read on, fellow shippers!   


**Chapter Fourteen:_ The Unexpected_**  


Draco froze. He stared at the book, the film reel blazing at him. His head was spinning. It was impossible. Hermione... was Jim? He looked up at her, his eyes wide. She stared back, both of them unable to say anything. Draco swallowed.  


"Hermione..."  


Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Hermione blinked, trying to re-direct her attention. She tore her eyes away from Draco's and opened the door.  


"Hello Hermione. I do hope that I am not interrupting."  


Hermione smiled, relieved. "Not at all Headmas- Dumbledore," she said, correcting herself.  


Dumbledore winked at her. "You'll get the hang of it soon," he whispered. He shifted his gaze to the rest of the room.  


"Ah, Mr. Malfoy," he said smiling. "It seems you are up and about, as it were."  


Draco tore his gaze from the book in his hand. "Yes, I am," he said, giving him a smile.  


Dumbledore smiled at him from overtop of his glasses. "And I see you have become used to riding in style, I would say. And you have found Miss Granger."  


Draco nodded, trying not to look at Hermione. "Yes, I have."  


It was Dumbledore's turn to nod. "Well, as glad as I am that you have found Miss Granger, I am disappointed to say that you will not see her for a little while," he smiled at Draco, then turned to Hermione. "I believe we have some business to attend to."  


Hermione nodded, forcing a smile. She couldn't help but feel a wave of relief wash over her. "I believe we do."  


Dumbledore smiled and passed a gaze between the two of them. Neither were looking at each other. He turned and stepped into the hallway. "Well, Miss Granger? Shall we proceed?"  


Hermione looked up at Draco, who also lifted his gaze. She felt her heartstrings tighten as his eyes met hers. She saw confusion in his eyes. Disbelief.   


Pain.  


_" I'm sorry_" she said mentally, as though trying to speak with her eyes. Draco must have understood, because he then gave a small nod and forced a smile.  


"Goodbye," Hermione said. She then went out the door, Dumbledore closing it behind her.  


Draco sighed. "No, not goodbye. See you later."  


* * * * *  


Hermione scolded herself the entire trip to the Headmaster's office. She couldn't believe the bad luck that she had had. First, she had reminded him of Jim because of the fall on the train, now he knew it had to be her because she had the diary.   


_"Why did I leave it out where he could see it? Why didn't I throw it in at the bottom of my bag?_ she said to herself.  


Dumbledore was silent, as though he could sense that she needed time to herself to think. He took her through the halls, and soon, to Hermione's relief, they found themselves at Dumbledore's office. He turned to her.  


"I know I can trust you not to repeat or share the password with anyone," he said, as though checking to make sure.  


Hermione nodded. "I won't tell a soul."  


Dumbledore smiled. "Good. Besides, the password changes every week." He turned to the door. "New England clam chowder... white". Hermione's eyes widened as the painting moved. Dumbledore turned to her.  


"Yes, Miss Granger?"  


Hermione opened and shut her mouth. "Nothing."  


Dumbledore smiled. "Good."  


The two entered the office. A young boy who had been sitting in a chair in front of the desk stood up as they came in. Hermione looked at him carefully as Dumbledore greeted him.  


"Thank you for waiting so patiently, Mr. Daughton," he said. The boy looked to be about Hermione's age, but was a little taller. He had brown hair that grazed gently across his forehead. His blue eyes seemed almost to sparkle as he listened to Dumbledore's introductions. As Dumbledore turned away to sit at his desk, Mr. Daughton shifted his gaze, and his eyes met Hermione's. Hermione smiled, a comfortable feeling settling over her, and she nodded to him. Mr. Daughton returned the smile as Dumbledore spoke.  


"Miss Granger, I'd like you to meet Mr. Charles Daughton. He is going to be helping with duties for some time. Mr. Daughton, this is Miss Hermione Granger of Gryffindor."  


Charles held out his hand. "It's nice to meet you."  


Hermione took it. His hands were so warm. "Same here."   


"Well now, I suppose if Miss Granger doesn't mind, she can show you around Hogwarts. I believe your memory might need some refreshing," he said smiling, his eyes twinkling over the rim of his glasses.  


Hermione thought she saw Charles blush a little bit. He nodded. "I would enjoy that very much," he said, smiling at Hermione."As a matter of fact, if Miss Granger wouldn't mind, I was hoping that she would join me in a bite to eat. I didn't have anything on the train ride down here." Now Hermione felt herself blush.   


Dumbledore nodded. "I will see that there is food for you on a table by the time you arrive there."   


Charles smiled. He nodded to the headmaster and said goodnight. Hermione turned to Dumbledore.  


"Good night, Dumbledore," she said.  


Dumbledore nodded. "Good night, Miss Granger. I have no doubt that Mr. Daughton is in good hands."  


Hermione smiled and gently bowed her head. "Not a doubt," she said, leaving.  


* * * * *  


Draco sat in bed, the television mute, the characters silently cursing each other and threatening to kill the spectators that looked on. The book sat in his lap, and he flipped it over again and again. He had read the book from cover to cover, and had sighed, upset and frustrated.  


It was empty.  


He sighed. _"This doesn't mean Hermione is Jim," _ he thought, _"There could be a hundred different books out there like this... besides, Jim said that it was a gift from her mother. Why would you carry around an empty book?"_  


He looked at the television. Mel Gibson was staring at his partner, bullets in his back, running off with his wife. Draco sighed at the look of absolute pity on his face.  


_"That's what I feel like right now,"_ Draco thought to himself, _"like I've been betrayed."_  


Draco sighed again, the action now becoming a habit, and turned off the tv. He cast another glance at the book. He groaned out loud. "What other possible explanation could there be?"  


* * * * *  


Hermione laughed as Charles Daughton turned a little red and blushed, trying to hide behind his mug of water. She held her stomach, now starting to ache from all the laughing she'd done.  


"Well, Mr. Daughton... now that I know _Pride and Prejudice_ is your favorite book, I feel much more comfortable with you," she said, teasing.  


He smiled. "Ha ha," he said sarcastically.  


She smiled back and took a drink of her water, trying not to smile.  


"And it's Daughton," he said, putting his elbows up on the table.  


Hermione looked at him quizzically for a moment. Daughton smiled.  


"It's Daughton. All my friends call me by my last name," he explained.  


Hermione smiled. "Oh, so that means I'm a friend now?"  


Daughton grinned and shrugged. "There are a few exceptions to the rule."  


"Good. Daughton it is," she said, laughing.  


"Okay then. My turn," Daughton said, thinking. "Um... favorite color."  


"Blue," Hermione said, smiling. "Favorite place?"  


"New York," Daughton answered. "Good hot dogs there." He paused. "Favorite actor?"  


Hermione stopped and looked at him cautiously. "Why?"  


"Well, we are playing twenty questions. I would assume that the object is to ask questions, wouldn't you?"  


Hermione sighed. "You know that's not what I meant."  


Daughton smiled. "You know, you would think that one muggle would recognize another one."  


Hermione's eyes widened. "You're a..."  


Daughton laughed. "I take it Dumbledore didn't tell you."  


"No, he certainly did not."  


Daughton smiled. "I'll bet you also didn't know that I attended school here first year with you and Harry Potter."  


Hermione frowned. "Really?"  


Daughton nodded. "Yep. But then I was home schooled by my uncle during the summer. I can still come back to Hogwarts any time. I just didn't have any reason until now."  


Hermione smiled. "Huh... that's interesting."  


"Well, now we both know," said Daughton, smiling. "So, let's try this again: favorite actor?"  


Hermione paused to think for a moment. "Um... Orlando Bloom?"  


Daughton laughed. "Are we going by actual acting abilities, or just looks? Cause personally, I don't think he has either one..."  


Daughton was interrupted by a bagel being thrown directly at his head. He ducked and it hit the wall behind him. He let out a laugh and leaned back, picking it up. He smiled at the bagel.   


"It's not your fault, old boy. Don't blame yourself," he said, putting it back on the table.  


Hermione laughed as she casually looked at the time. "Oh my God, it's two in the morning! I'd better get going."  


They both stood up. "Want me to walk you back to your room?" Daughton asked.  


Hermione shook her head. "Nah, it's okay. I know where I'm going."  


Daughton laughed and stuck out his hand. "Okay. Thanks for the company, Hermione. I appreciate it."  


Hermione smiled back and tried not to concentrate on how gorgeous his smile was. "It was my pleasure."  


Daughton bowed his head gently and turned to walk away. Hermione started towards the door as all of the food disappeared.  


"Oh, Hermione?"  


She turned. "Yeah?"  


Daughton leaned against a doorframe directly across from hers. "You didn't ask me a question."  


She smiled. "Favorite Hogwarts moment."  


Daughton paused and looked down, tapping his shoe against the floor. He looked up and smiled. "This one's climbing the charts."  


Hermione stopped for a second, noticing true sincerity in his voice. "I'm flattered" she answered.  


Daughton smiled. "Well, good night."  


Hermione nodded. "Good night, Daughton."  


* * * * *  


Hermione entered her room to find Draco sitting on her bed, the book in his hands. He looked up as she entered, a desperation in his eyes that Hermione had never seen before. She sighed and closed the door behind her, but remained standing.  


"Hermione, please... just... tell me one thing," Draco said, looking down and avoiding her gaze.  


"Okay," she said carefully, trying to control the trembling in her voice.  


Draco looked up at her. "Tell me the truth."  


Hermione took a deep breath and ran a hand through her hair, her hand shaking. "Okay, the truth is..."  


*********  


**Author's Note:** (singing) "I am evil Homer! I am evil Homer!" I am SO SO sorry that I did that to you guys... but it's just too much fun. I apologize profusely. Roses and liquor for everyone. I am truly sorry, but this is fun. Anyway, I hope you guys liked Daughton. Trust me, he's a good lookin' boy. Hee hee. Oh, and to all those people who like Orlando Bloom? I love Orlando Bloom. I just put that because the response is something that my best friend Cory would say. So, yeah. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it. Let me know! I must know!  


Oh, and could you guys do me a faovr as well? Give me some song titles that I can make into review and disclaimer songs. I spent so much inspiration on this that I had nothing left to write a new disclaimer or review song with! My review poem (and I don't own "The Cat in the Hat"):  


_Review_, said the cat, _don't be shy, speak your peace!  
The author will read it and comment at least  
You know,_ said the cat, _you should to just that  
You should go review, _said the cat in the hat  


** If You Liked this Fic, try...**  
- **_Haunted_** by _ Kara Black_  
- **_Secrets_** by _ Rebeltawn_  
- **_The Moment_** by _ Sabriel4_  


** Don't forget, if you want your fic added to this list, don't hesitate to e-mail me and ask, or tell me in your review! **  


**_To My Reviewers:_**  


**leonsalanna:** I don't know if you can remember, but there was a film reel on Jim's book that Draco spotted when they were on the train. Anyway, Justin Timberlake has some pretty interesting music- I'll give you that. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for the review! And Harry will be back, so don't worry!  


**vegetarianxtc:** "Here she comes to save the day!!" I saw your name! I saw it! I was like "Yay! She reviewed!" I was in the library, and while I was reading your review, I was laughing so loud that I was getting evil glares from the patrons nearby. It was quite amusing, I must say. And you were right- that quote is from LOTR. Actually, if you go back and read the story, I've hidden a few movie quotes. I had to print out all my chapters and highlight them all, cause at the end I'm making a "Did you spot this" kind of page after the story. Hee hee. You're making a list. You are the ultimate stalker/list-maker. My sister was asking me why I was laughing in the library, and I just looked at her, deadly serious, not a smile on my face and said "I have a stalker". She now looks behind us whenever we walk to the store. It's so funny! Anyway, I'm talking too much. I'm glad you enjoyed it. I hope you enjoy this chapter too! Thanks for the review! And as usual, I will be looking for another one... *hint, hint* lol!   


**BellethePhilosopher'sCookie:** Ahh.... Tom Felton. I actually found an address where you can write to him and request an autograph. Whoops! Did I say that out loud. Hee hee.... if you want it, just let me know. I can hook you up! Lol! Anyway, I'm glad you're back! You have catching up to do! Thanks for the review. I hope Italy was great! (P.S. Did the twin have an Italian accent, cause Felton speaking Italian is something that I just cannot imagine, never mind handle!)   


**Slytherinangel922:** Thank you, thank you! *bows*. I'm glad you like how this is going. I feel bad that I ended this chapter the way I did, but this way, everyone will come back! Right? Makes sense, I hope. You'll come back, right? Right? You know you will! Lol! Thanks so much for the review! Y'all come back now, y'hear?   


***karly*:** * laughs evily* Mwa ha ha! Directors, you say? No problem. We'll just make them all read Harry Potter and the stories that we can come up with! Yay! Anyway, Glad you enjoyed it, and thanks for the review. Let me know when you find a story as good as this one so I can whoop 'em! Lol! Kidding.... or am I? Lol!   


**Alexa Donaghy:** AD's back! AD's back! Yay! I was wondering what happened to you! Seriousky, I thought you died, or got carried away by a band of basilisks, or got caught in a grease fire... sorry, imagination on overload. I'm glad you're back, and I'm glad you enjoyed this so much! How did the AC adaptor die? I'm typing on my laptop, so I hope that doesn't happen to me! Eep! Anyway, boyfriends have many good uses, like the Internet for example. Tell him that I thank him, cause that means you can review! Hee hee! Anyway, thanks for the review! Stop by again!   


**SilverDragon:** I decided to write a new chapter just for you! I had started it, but I didn't feel like finishing it any time soon, so I decided to finish it just for you! I just hope you read this before you head off to camp. Oh... that would be bad if you didn't. Anyway, thanks for the review (and for having so much confidence in my abilities). I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Oh, and have fun at camp! Be back soon!   


**Kara Black:** I so totally get what you mean. I was so worried that no one would review this story. But then, suddenly people started enjoying it. Anyway, I'm going to suggest your work to as many people as I can (I'm on a couple of Harry Potter fic clubs, so I'll drop your name). Don't you worry at all. I'll give you a hand with some publicity! Good luck with your surgery next month. If I'm not being to personal, might I ask what it's for? I'm getting my wisdom teeth out Aug. 28th, so that is not going to be a good day. Anyway, good luck, and thanks for taking the time to review! I appreciate it deeply!   


**Rebeltawn:** She returns! Thank you so much for the review, and you're welcome for putting your story in. It's what I do! Why should I be hoggin all the glory when I can share it with so many talented writers? Anyway, I thought the title was "America's Sweethearts", but then again I could be wrong. It wouldn't be the first time. Lol! Thanks again for the review! Drop in again soon!   


**tfluver2142:** Hee hee hee... I'm SO glad that you're enjoying this story so much. And as you can see, I have updated. I hope you liked it. And I'm glad I gave you butterflies. Sometimes, holding out on something you know that people want to happen adds suspense and makes the event even better (Draco and Hermione's kiss- finally!) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for the review! Write me another one sometime!   


**eskimopie:** First of all, I love the name. It's so cute! And I thank you for all your compliments. People have told me that I am too redundant when I write (I add words that are not needed), so I'm glad that it's like watching a film. I can see it in MY head, so I try to describe as much as I can of what I can see in my head. Here's some more for you too read! I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for the review! Come back soon!   



	15. The Friend

Disclaimer:  
To the tune of _It's My Life_ by Bon Jovi:   
It's not mine!   
Not now, not ever   
and probably won't be forever!   
I just use the characters to write!   
It's not mine!   
The characters are J.K. Rowling's,   
all the way to Fluffy's growling   
I just use the characters to write,   
but it's not mine!   


**Author's Note:** Hee hee! Here is the next chapter of my story! The next chapter will be up sooner, cause I'm driving home from Florida back home, and that will take two days. Lots of writing time in the car! Mwa ha ha! Plus I know what I'm going to do for the next chapter, so that makes it even easier to write! Yay! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. I've decided that I like Daughton very much. He's a fun character. Everyone needs a comedian, and mine is Charles Daughton. (And some of you knew ahead of time who he was- for that I applaud you. Yay!). Anyway, read on!   


**Chapter Fifteen:_ The Friend _**  


_Hermione entered her room to find Draco sitting on her bed, the book in his hands. He looked up as she entered, a desperation in his eyes that Hermione had never seen before. She sighed and closed the door behind her, but remained standing.  
_

"Hermione, please... just... tell me one thing," Draco said, looking down and avoiding her gaze.  


"Okay," she said carefully, trying to control the trembling in her voice.  


Draco looked up at her. "Tell me the truth."  


Hermione took a deep breath and ran a hand through her hair, her hand shaking. "Okay, the truth is..."  


"... it's a friend of mine's. She asked me to hold onto it for her. Back at the beginning of the summer. She was moving to a new house, and she didn't want it to get lost with the boxes and stuff. It means a lot to her," Hermione said.  


Hermione felt a twinge of guilt as a look of diappointment flashed through his eyes. She dropped her head. _"You stupid girl! You're too bloody chicken to tell him the truth, you know that? Too damn chicken!"_  


Draco frowned at Hermione for a moment. "But it's empty."  


Hermione's head shot up. "What?"  


"It's empty" Draco said, holding the book out to her and flipping through the pages. Empty. Nothing but blank pages. Hermione forced back a sigh of relief.   


"I don't know about that," she said, shrugging, "I never read it."  


Draco felt his cheeks redden, becoming slightly embarassed by her last comment. He hadn't _intended_ to look in the book... well, maybe he had, but he wouldn't have read it.  


Or would he have?  


He held out the book as Hermione took a step forward to retrieve it. For a moment their fingers touched, and Draco tried to fight the charge that resulted from surging through his body. Hermione seemed unaffected, and tightened her grip on the book. She turned to leave the room.  


"Hermione?"  


She turned back.  


"Yes?"  


Draco sighed. "I'm sorry about everything that's happened. I just... I'm really confused right now, and I don't know what the hell I'm doing just yet. But I promise when I figure it out, you'll be the first one to know. I just... I don't want to lose you as a friend, that's all."  


Hermione nodded and gave him a faint smile. "It's okay Draco. I just... let's just chalk it up to a lot of stress over the last little while."  


Draco smiled and stood up.  


"Where'd your wheels go? I thought you just got them," Hermione asked.  


He shrugged. "I needed to practice walking. Besides, those wheels weren't exactly "slamming", if you know what I mean. Couldn't get any insurance on it either."  


Hermione laughed. "And there was no way you could pick anyone up in that set of wheels, huh?"  


Draco smirked. "Oh, I don't know, I haven't really tried yet." He winked at her. "Care to be the first, Granger?"  


Hermione smiled. "Draco?"  


"Yes?"  


"Get out of my room."  


Draco grinned and gave a small bow. "As you wish, m'lady." He headed for the door, but stopped just short of it.   


"Hermione?"  


"Yes?"  


Draco gave her a smile. "Thanks for giving me a second chance."  


"You're welcome."  


********  


The next couple of weeks passed smoothly at Hogwarts for both Draco and Hermione. Draco was healing quicker than expected, and would soon return to his classes. Hermione had been able to be with Draco most of the day, while getting the homework from Harry and Ron every second night. They would also come in to visit Draco and see how he was feeling. Harry and Draco seemed to have almost a friendship, Hermione had observed. Ron was still a little hesitant, but Draco seemed used to that. Hermione would usually leave the three of them and go into the library to do the work that Harry had brought with him. After a couple hours, Ron would come and get her to let her know that they were leaving. She would smile, pack up her books, and soon return to her room and to Draco.   


The other nights she would spend with Daughton, pacing through the halls making jokes and kidding around. Hermione loved the way he laughed. It always made her laugh right along with him. He was a great friend to have, and Hermione was glad that he had come. At the end of the night they would always go their separate ways, and Hermione would check up on Draco when she returned.  


Draco and Hermione had also become very close. Draco had decided to put Jim out of his mind for the time being. As Harry said "Why wait for something to come back when you've got something right here?" Draco had agreed with this, and as a result, Hermione and Draco became friends. Sometimes however, Draco wished that there was something more. There was only so long he could ignore that electric charge that came from quickly touching her. Or the fact that her laugh made his heart skip a beat. But he pushed it aside, convincing himself that Hermione was just a friend... a friend that he wouldn't mind spending the rest of his life with.  


********  


"How can you say such things? I should whoop you right now, Miss Granger, for saying such offending things!"  


Hermione laughed. "Okay Daughton. I'm not sure how "Watch out for that pole" can be offending, but okay. I apologize."  


Daughton pretended to be indignant. "In saying "Watch out for that pole" you assumed that I would have been stupid enough to actually walk into the pole. Therefore, you were insulting my intelligence in thinking that I would walk into the pole and not avoid it, which of course is what I would- Aah!"  


Daughton crashed into the pole as Hermione has opened her mouth to warn him... again. She laughed slightly as he groaned and fell to the floor. When he didn't move she grew slightly concerned and started to walk towards him. She stopped next to his body and nudged him with her foot, poking him in the ribs. He didn't move.  


"Daughton? You okay?"  


Daughton slowly opened his eyes. "Did you get the license number?"  


Hermione laughed. "Of the truck that his you? Yeah. It was "_I-should-watch-where-I'm-going_."  


Daughton looked up at her, surprised. "You can fit all that on a license plate? Wow," he said, using Hermione for balance. "I should really get _The-coolest-of-the-cool-Mister-Charles-Daughton_ on mine."  


Hermione laughed as Daughton shook his head. "How are you feeling, Daughton?"  


Daughton glanced upwards. He looked puzzled for a moment. He leaned towards Hermione and pointed upwards. "Can you see those birdies?" he whispered.  


Hermione looked up to where he was pointing. "The yellow birds? Sure, I can," she lied.  


"Really?" Daughton frowned, looking puzzled. He stared at the ceiling. "Mine are blue. Huh."  


Suddenly, there was some motion at the end of the hall. Daughton turned around.  


"Can you see them?" Daughton motioned to two figured coming towards them.  


Realization hit Hermione and she gritted her teeth. "Unfortunately."  


The two figures stopped a few feet away from Hermione. "Well, well, if it isn't Hermione Granger. How are you sweetheart? Did you miss me?"   


Hermione would know that voice anywhere.   


"Dremply," she said with a sneer.   


"Oh and look! You've got a new boy toy with you! What's the matter, Malfoy not satisfying enough?"  


Hermione was about to say something when Daughton stepped in front of her.   


"Well, well, Lynx Dremply, the boy who fell out of the stupid tree and hit every branch on the way down. Hey, how's your IQ? I hear it's hit room temperature now, hasn't it?" Daughton grinned. "Great improvement from sitting in the negatives, huh?"  


Lynx frowned. "Do I know you?"  


Daughton gasped and clutched a hand to his chest, faking a heart attack. "Do I know you? That is even more insulting than Miss Granger here telling me to watch where I'm going! Do I know you... bah! What can I expect though? You know Dremply, you used to be stupider. At least now you have the ability to put words together and form sentences... somewhat."  


Lynx looked confused while Corvus looked bewildered. Lynx squinted and looked closer at Daughton. "Who the hell are you?"  


Daughton grinned. "I am the terror who flaps in the night! I am the cheese that gets in your sandwich! I am Darkwing Duck!... well not really, but it sure was fun while it lasted, wasn't it?" he said, smiling at Hermione, who, surprisingly, found herself smiling back.  


Lynx stood there. "Well, I've got nothing to say to you, so excuse me while I talk to Miss Granger, _alone_" he said, taking a step forward and reaching for Hermione's arm. Daughton knocked his wrist out of the way and pushed Hermione back a bit.  


"I'm warning you, Dremply. My good spirits are just about up. One more and I'll have to get serious."  


Lynx grinned at Daughton. "Are you threatening me?"  


"I certainly hope so!"   


Lynx smiled. "Why, you and Granger got something going on? You should know though, Granger's been playing it good with Malfoy, so..."  


Lynx didn't have time to say another word as Daughton leapt at him, throwing him against the wall. He held him to the wall, one hand around his neck, the other holding a wand pointed at Corvus. Corvus had just barely pulled out his wand. Daughton motioned to the floor with his wand in brisk movements.   


"Drop it. Now, on the floor. Kick it over to Hermione."  


Corvus glanced over and Dremply. "Do what he says," Dremply managed to say on the limited amount of air Daughton was allowing him to have. Corvus dropped his wand to the floor and kicked it. The wand rolled across the floor and stopped at Hermione's feet. She picked it up and grasped it tight. Daughton smiled at her.   


"That's my girl," he said before turning back to Dremply. "Now I want you to listen very carefully. Okay? I don't to ever _ever_ see you near Miss Granger again, do you understand? Or so help me, I will kill you. Or you will once again find yourself tied to the ill-tempered Whomping Willow, only this time, I'll be the one who ties you up there- not the one who gets you down."  


A flash of recognition shone in Dremply's face. "Daughton... Charlie Daughton."  


"Friend of Hermione Granger... and you better remember it. Do you understand?"  


Dremply nodded as best he could. Daughton turned to Corvus. Corvus nodded. Daughton smiled.  


"You know, I have no idea why you hang out with this jerk. May I ask: why do you?" said Daughton, having dropped his wand, a slight smile on his face.  


Corvus shrugged. "He's my cousin."  


Daughton smiled and let go of Dremply, who instantly dropped to the floor. Daughton strolled over to Corvus. He placed a hand on his shoulder.  


"Dear Corvus Serpens, you have my ultimatest of sympathies... if, in fact, ultimatest is even a word. If it isn't you may have just my sympathies- I dare say they're just as good. Anyway, I hope you will keep this little row out of the hearing range of any of the other students. You know, to hush everything up. I can trust you to do that, can't I?"  


Corvus smiled and shook Daughton's hand. "You know Charlie, you haven't changed a bit. Still a smart ass."  


"Well I must say, being an ass would not be any fun unless the ass was smart. We both know this to be a true fact. We also know that your dear cousin is not all there, I shall say. A few eggs short of a dozen, perhaps?"  


Corvus grinned. "Insanity runs in my family. It practically gallops. And we could exchange jokes at the expense of Lynx any time and for all time. By the way, I don't think he's moving. He seems a little short of oxygen."  


Daughton walked over to Dremply's body as Hermione handed Corvus back his wand. He nodded graciously to her. "Hold on to it for a moment more," he said, smiling. "I think that Daughton will need it in a moment."  


Sure enough, Daughton raced back over to the two of them and grabbed Corvus's wand. Using his own, he whispered "_Wingardium Leviosa_", causing Corvus to go upwards and float high above the ground. Daughton winked at Hermione.  


"So help me Serpens. If you so much as look at Miss Granger again, I will have you floating so high that you won't be able to think without your head exploading!"  


"O-okay," said Corvus, whose voice now sounded frightened and trembling.  


Corvus soon came floating down to the floor, but was dropped the last few feet, causing his to fall and land on his feet, then his knees. He looked up and glared at Daughton, who shrugged apologetically, mouthing "Sorry". He then put himself into check.   


"It's a good thing Buddhism teaches freedom from desire because I've got the desire to kick your ass! Now get out of my sight and don't come near Hermione again!"  


Both Corvus and Lynx stood up. Lynx shot a glare of hatred at Daughton. "This isn't over."  


Daughton smiled. "No... I think it is."  


Lynx grabbed onto Corvus for support as the two of them headed down the hall. Hermione looked at Daughton and grinned. "That was... interesting. I don't know whether to feel giddy or sorry for them."  


Daughton smiled at her. "Giddy? Who says that anymore?"  


Hermione crossed her arms. "I do."  


"Well that's obvious," said Daughton, smiling.   


The two of them continued their trek down the hall until they reached the end. Daughton looked at Hermione. "Hermione, would you mind... if I came up to your room?"  


Hermione grinned at him and put on a look of indignation. "Mr. Daughton! How dare you be so forward with me! Do you not live what you preach?"  


"Hell no! Not unless I plan living in a church any time soon!"  


Hermione frowned. "I thought you were a Buddhist. You said-"  


"My dear Miss Granger. I have three words for you: _Watch-The-Simpsons_. Now can I come up to your room and pretend to start a scandal or do I go back to my room and think of ways to sneak in?"  


Hermione smiled and motioned for him to come with her to the Head room. Daughton laughed and followed right behind.  


********  


Draco looked at the clock on his nighttable for the tenth time in the past three minutes. Where was she? She was usually here at eight o'clock sharp, and here it was, eight-thirty, with Hermione nowhere in sight.   


_"What could have happened? What if Dremply got to her, or tried to get her again?"_ thought Draco as he stood up and began pacing, ignoring the sparks of pain in his right knee. He winced and considered getting back into bed as there was a knock on the door. He listened.  


"Draco?"  


"Draco? You mean this isn't Britney Spears residence?"  


Draco froze. He knew that voice. He limped across to the door, smiling as he heard the voice again.  


"I don't know. Maybe he's dead. Ooh... or maybe he got carried away by an army of ants... or maybe..."  


Draco opened the door. Hermione was standing there grinning, making Draco's heart jump. Next to her was a tall dark-haired boy, also smiling. Draco couldn't help but grin.  


"Well, I'll be damned!"  


The boy nodded. "You will be damned. What the hell happened to you? You shrink or something? You look shorter."  


Draco shrugged. "Had a bit of an accident."  


"With what? An elevator falling on you? Honest to God boy, you're shorter than me!"  


Draco frowned. "I am not."  


The boy nodded. "Yeah, you are."  


Hermione held up her hands. "Stop! Now, can I trust to leave the two of you alone for a little while. I have had a very trying day, and I would like to go to bed. You two can talk all you want, but I'm leaving."  


Draco nodded to the boy. "Go make yourself comfortable."  


The boy grinned. "See, now you talkin' like a Malfoy!" He headed into the bedroom, leaving Hermione standing there with Draco.  


"What do you mean a "trying day"? What happened?" Draco said, a hint of concern in his voice.  


Hermione shrugged. "Nothing. It's..."  


"What the hell is this, a water bed? This is SO comfortable! I am NEVER leaving this bed!"  


Hermione laughed and Draco smiled.   


"Well, I better get going. Hate for him to tear the... room apart on you," Hermione said, trying to ignore her heart jumping as Draco brushed a piece of hair away from her face.  


"Yeah..." Draco said, his voice trailing off.  


Hermione smiled and tapped Draco's hand. "Good night Draco."  


She turned and headed down the hall without turning back, but heard Draco speak before she shut the door.  


"Sweet dreams, Hermione."  


Draco stepped into his room and shut the door. The boy was lying comfortably on the bed, his arms and legs spread out towards all four corners of the bed. Draco limped over to the bed and stood next to it as the boy pulled himself together and sat up. He smiled.  


"I'd like you to know this now- I'm marrying your bed."  


Draco laughed. "She'll be pleased to hear it."  


The boy sighed. "So, do we start with the traditional greeting?"  


Draco shrugged. "Sure. Why not?"  


The boy grinned. "Hey D."  


Draco smiled. "Hey Charlie."  


*********  


**Author's Note:** Yay! Charlie has arrived on the scene! And he is funny! Well, I think he's funny at least. But my humour is not the sam eas everyone else's (thank God for some of you- you've been spared! Lol!) Anyway, review, review, review! AND I have a new review song! I wrote it just for all of you! That's about all the "Author's Note"-ing I can do! Review!   


My review song to the tune of: _Dilemma_ by Nelly and Kelly  


No matter what I do,  
I just want you to review,  
saying if you like it too,  
Cause all I write is just for you  
No matter what I do  
I just want you to review  
Cause if you ever knew  
that when you don't I get so blue!  


** If You Liked this Fic, try...**  
- **_Haunted_** by _ Kara Black_  
- **_Secrets_** by _ Rebeltawn_  
- **_The Moment_** by _ Sabriel4_  


** Don't forget, if you want your fic added to this list, don't hesitate to e-mail me and ask, or tell me in your review! **  


**_To My Reviewers:_**  


**BellethePhilosopher'sCookie:** Aww... I want to hear an Italian Felton! Bah! Oh well. How could your friend not know who Tom Felton is? Horrible! I feel really bad hearing that he was a loner... and I wasn't even there! You know, I heard that the REAL Tom Felton was in that area a little while ago... so it COULD have been him... for your sake though, I hope it wasn't. Anyway, yes, liquor and roses for all! And I went to see Pirates of the Caribbean AGAIN (3rd time) to see Mr. Bloom in action... ahhhh.... I don't like him in Lord of the Rings (I LOVE LOTR though, don't get me wrong). He is so HOT in Pirates... uh-oh, drooling on the keyboard. Better clean that up. Thanks for the review! Hope you liked this chapter!   


**Alexa Donaghy:** Orlando Bloom is one of the sexiest men alive. Without a doubt. Even with a doubt, cause those with doubts are really without. Oh no, I'm talking like Daughton. Anyway, I'm sorry about the Lappy (laptop... I'm with my own lingo today). I've decided that I am going to name my laptop. I'm not sure what. I've posted a note for suggestions, so if you have any, let me know. Thanks for the review! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter.   


**tfluver2142:** Wow. You write fast. I just have a question, and I don't mean any offense by it, but: Do you talk fast? Cause I love how fast you write, and I can picture someone saying it that fast, so... just wondering. And yes, I am horrible for my cliffhangers. If you tell the people whose stories I read to stop doing it to me, then I'll stop doing it. But until that time- NEVER! Anyway, I hope it's a little clearer that Daughton's more of a third wheel-best-friend-to-both type person. I think I'll have plenty of fun with him. I hope he was funny in this chapter. What's funny to me is not funny to others. Thanks for the review! Come back soon!  


**leonsalanna:** Hee hee... no, no love triangle, I promise. He's just a friend to everyone. Although, I'm sure that he's really sexy. Maybe I'll do a spinoff of just him after I'm done this piece. Hey! That's a great idea! See, I was writing this to you, and I just got a great idea! This is what happens when people like you review- life becomes a little clearer. Anyway, thanks for the review, and come back soon to visit!   


**some13:** I have three points to make: 1) First of all, I welcome you to all that is fun. Thanks very much for reviewing! I love seeing new names on the list! You've made me very happy! 2) Are you psychic? Cause I did make her lie... but how you knew that ahead of time, I have no idea, and 3) Orlando Bloom is a very sexy guy in Pirates of the Caribbean, I want his hat as much as I want him, and I hope you like Daughton a little more in this chapter. Not as much as you like Orlando Bloom, mind you. But don't hate Daughton! He's a friend! Really! Lol! Anyway, thank you so much for the review! It was so great to see a new name! Come back soon! Let me know what you think of this chapter!   


**eskimopie:** Hee hee! Charles Daughton. Good old Charlie. There is also a reason that I picked that specific name too! I must tell you, I am fascinated with your reviews! It's just something about them- how you want to know everything that's going on with the characters... I admire that. Thank you for that. I now pay more attention to detail when I write because I know you're going to read it and pay attention to every detail. I love that. Anyway, I'm rambling. Thank you so much for your review! Come back soon!   


**Kara Black:** Hey! Good to see you again! Sorry about where I ended it. I know it was bad. This one was a little lighter. It's not a cliff-hanger... more of a jumping up and down saying "I knew it!" kind of thing. It's all good. I'm sorry about your operation. I apologize- I didn't mean to pry. I know what it is though. One of my sister's friends has the rod already, and he's about... oh... 14 maybe. He's had it a couple of years too. And since I made Draco so sad in the last chapter, I'll make him happy in the next two chapters. Don't worry... well at least until the end of the chapter after this one... nah, he'll be happy. I'm positive of it. Can't say anymore. Might give away the ending- I've been known to do that from time to time. Hee hee, and as you can see, Draco doesn't know the truth. I tried to justify it at lest a little bit, so that it makes sense and I don't seem as mean. I am mean though. Don't worry, everything will come out together in the end... at least, I hope it does, or else I'm in some trouble. And you're quite welcome with the publicity. Anything I can do to help, I will. I promise. Thanks for the review once again! It's loyal readers that make my job worthwhile! And don't worry about my wisdom teeth. The only thing I'm worried about is the fact that I have a Bryan Adams concert to go to the next day... I am going to be SO CRANKY! Ah well. More fun for me.   


**Armini:** Thanks for review! Wow... brilliant you say? I'll have to thank Daughton for that. He was driving me crazy in the back of my mind. At first, I wasn't going to use him, but then he was driving me crazy and threatening to delete some of my favorite memories of my childhood (the funny ones). So I told him that I would write him in, and he got all happy. So yes, that's my story. Sorry about the rambling. Glad you enjoyed the chapter! Let me know what you think of this one!   


**Kiyoko:** You and my friend vegetarianxtc are very smart people. And yes, it is the one and only Charles (Charlie) Daughton. It's so good to know that I am so good at being deceptive! Yay! That makes me feel so much better! Hoopa! And I AM sorry about ending it there... I should have written more... no... no no wait... I shouldn't have. I like where I ended it. Whoo-hoo! Anyway, that cliffhanger is not going to be half as bad as the one that I have coming up soon (not this chapter, but the next). Hee hee! I'm going to cause some problems with that one, I can tell you that right now!   


***karly*:** Daughton is not just a sweetie... he's a comedian! I wanted him to be the funny guy. I'm glad you liked him. There was another girl who absolutely hated him... maybe because she wanted to make sure that Draco and Hermione get together. They will, don't worry. The next chapter is going to be all fluff with a hint of paprika. Why paprika? I'm not quite sure. I do know that it's probably the Daughton in my head telling me that, though! Lol! Anyway, thanks for the review! I appreciate it very much! Come back soon!   


**vegetarianxtc:** Here she comes to save the day! First of all, I left you to last, mostly because you're such a cool person and I can do as much rambling as I want to you and you won't mind... much... I'm glad you had fun at Disneyworld. I used to go there when I was a kid (Christmas and Spring Break), but I haven't been there in a while. I would have gone this year, but not enough time. I'm leaving on Saturday at three in the morning to start heading home- sad, I know. No more stalking for you. I hate leaving though. It's not fun, especially when you're going back to school. I am glad that I'll have a couple weeks with my friends though, first. I'm getting my wisdom teeth out when I go back though, and then to a Bryan Adams concert the next day. Bah! See, I'm getting off topic. I'm glad that you might be recognizing some of the movie lines. Keep track of them, because I'm going to have about three pages worth of excerpts of my writing and their references. I've printed all of my story up so far and have highlighted them all on the paper so it's easier to keep track. And how did you know that Charlie was Charles Daughton. I tried to do it so non-chalantly. I thought "I don't really HAVE to give him a first name" but then I thought "Nah, that's mean." I guess I did it non-chalantly enough though- only you and Kiyoko noticed that Charlie was Charles. And I hope this hasn't been too long of a wait for you this time. And by the way- there is so such thing as a review being TOO long! It's impossible! Every review is like a letter: it can be as long as it wants! By the way, you are a very cool person, so don't be surprised if I e-mail you sometime and just start rambling off. Anyway, talk to you soon! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for reviewing!   


**Tom*Feltons*Babe:** Thanks for the review! I have to agree that Daughton is too cute to be true... but what can I say? I also made him more of a comedian. I've decided that I'll only get together with a guy if he can make me laugh. That's probably why he's a comedian in this. I hope the reason that I put Daughton in the story is clear by the end of the chapter. I hope! Anyway, I'm glad you're enjoying it so much so far! Come by sometime and review again!   


**AndinaOfRivendell:** Roses and liquor for all... unless of course you've seen Pirates of the Caribbean, in which case you will get rum! Lots of RUM! Drinks all around! Anyway, I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter! I can't wait to hear what you have to say about this next chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for the review! Let's do it again sometime, shall we?   


**Slytherinangel922:** Ah... Orlando Bloom! I loved him in Pirates of the Caribbean... not really in LOTR. Hell, I was looking at Viggo Mortensen the entire time (lol!). Anyway, gettng back on track, thanks for the review! And now that I know you'll come back, I'm even happier. Thank you so much. It's support from you guys that keeps me writing! Thank you! Can't wait to read your next review!   


**Mudpie:** Hee hee hee! I love the name! Thanks for reviewing! I like seeing a friendly face... or name, in this case. And I'm glad that you're enjoying this story so far! Yay! And I can believe about the squealing with delight thing: happens to me all the time. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review again soon!   


**Lily of the Shadow:** Thanks for reviewing! You know, that comment, about the bagel... that reminds me so much of what me or my sister would say. Really! When I re-read the chapter, I was going to put an extra line in where Daughton names the bagel... and then you wrote it, and I thought "Whoa! Someone is thinking the same way that I think! Wow!" Yes, I am easily amused, as you can tell. And I'm glad you came back! Ah ha ha! The powers of my story are mind-controlling! Ah ha ha! Uh-oh... now I'm hyper. I think it's catching. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Be back soon!   


**QT-pie456:** Hi! Wow! First, thanks for reviewing! It's nice to see a new name every now and then to let me know that other people are reading! So, hi! And wow! Thanks very much for your compliments! I'm glad you like my story so much! And I know just what you mean about the neighbours hearing screams and such. It's happened to me before (like when I found out that one of my favorite stories hadn't been updated since September 02... that hurts!) but I promise to update as soon as possible. For this and the next chapters, they're going to be more, hanging out with the friends, so I hope you enjoy them. I'll try not to cliffhanger you... although... I was planning one at the end of the next chapter... Anyway, I'm glad you enjoyed it! Thanks for the review!   



	16. Serendipity

Disclaimer:  
To the tune of _The Middle _ by Jimmy Eat World:  
But they are not mine, Harry Potter  
The characters just are not mine  
everything, everything but please don't fine  
everything, everything will be alright, alright  


**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! I am home again from my Floridian vacation, and here with another chapter! I realize there was a little bit of confusion about Charlie Daughton, so let me clear that up. In Chapter Three or Four (I think), Draco was talking about the reason he knows movies and stuff was because he hung out all summer with his best friend Charlie. Low and behold, the guy who he spent his summer with has now come to visit Hogwarts. I wasn't sure if everyone got that, mostly because I didn't draw a lot of attention to it, so I thought that I would clear that up. Anyway, here's some more! Enjoy!   


**Chapter Sixteen:_ Serendipity _**  


"You know, I have decided for the first time in my life just how much I hate the sun. It's so damn chipper. It's like the Barney of the sky."  


Draco smiled. "Except that Barney is a big purple dinosaur from our imagination."  


Charlie stuck his head out of the bathroom. "Hell no! Don't you go makin' me sing that damn song! You know once I get something in my head I can't get it out unless I sing it aloud."   


Draco frowned. "Shh... you'll wake up Hermione."  


It was Saturday morning at Hogwarts, and Charlie and Draco were getting ready for the day. Draco had gotten up a little earlier to take his shower, knowing full well that Charlie would take forever. Draco smiled. It was good having Charlie back. He was there for Draco every day of the summer, when he needed him the most, and he was here now, helping with his recovery.  


"Speaking of Hermione... what's up with you and her?"  


Draco shrugged. "Nothing."  


Charlie raised one eyebrow. "Let me tell you something Mr. Malfoy. You used to be a very good liar to the point where I believed the lies to be the truth. You are now incapable of telling a lie that I can actually believe. I think that G has rubbed off on you."  


Draco looked puzzled. "G?"  


"Hey. You can call her "Granger", or "Hermione" or "Herm", or if you're really bold, "pussycat". But my nickname for Hermione is G. And if you don't like it, you can call the man who invented the alphabet and ask him to get rid of that letter. Of course, I don't think Hermione would appreciate being called "Ranger" due to the absense of her beloved G. Unless of course she was Aragorn. He's a ranger."  


Draco rolled his eyes. "You know what? You need coffee. And I need food. Let's head down to the Great Hall and get a bite to eat."  


Charlie jumped up. "Now that's the first smart thing you've said all morning, and that I actually believe, by the way. You sure that you can walk? I'd really hate for you to re-break something. It's like re-pulling a muscle when we were working out. Hurts like hell."  


"_Kind of like heartache_" thought Draco. "Yeah, I'm okay. Hungry though."  


The two headed out of Draco's room and had just headed over to the painting when Charlie stopped walking. "Should we invite the dearest and certainly nearest Miss Granger, soon to be Ranger, to join our breakfast party?"  


Draco stopped for a moment, thinking. She had really had a bit of a trying night. They had talked for another couple hours before finally going to bed, and had probably kept Hermione awake in the process.  


Draco shook his head. "I'd hate to wake her. She needs her beauty sleep."  


Charlie laughed as they headed out. "Beauty sleep? D, are you blind? That girl is gorgeous! Hell, I'm the one that needs some beauty sleep!"   


Draco smiled. "Yeah, you sure could use some for that face of yours."  


"Gentle Mr. Malfoy. My mother happens to be very proud of this face of mine, though _I_ have no idea why."  


They entered the Great Hall without drawing too much attention to themselves. Draco hoped that his absence for so long would go unnoticed, and it certainly had. Only a few people looked up as they entered the room, and one of them called him.  


Draco dropped his head. "Don't look at her."  


Charlie laughed and turned to the person who had called Draco's name. "Hi there... nah, he can't hear too well, what with the accident and all... no, he's fine, be back in class in no time... huh?... Okay, I'll tell him for you... okay, see you later."  


Charlie nudged Draco to stand up. He stood up to a grinning Charlie.  


"Damn, man. And you were talking about _my_ face? Hell, she must have been beaten over the head with an ugly stick once a day. I mean, D, I haven't been here for seven years, and when I can recognize Pansy Parkinson by her face, there has got to be something seriously wrong. I remember faces, but in her case I'd be glad to make an exception."  


Draco laughed as he heard someone call out. "Malfoy! You lost?"  


Draco grinned and tapped Charlie on the shoulder, who was still going on about Parkinson. "You would think there is some surgery or something she could do, I mean... damn! Not even her personality could make up for that, man."  


Draco walked over to the owner of the voice, Charlie still muttering behind him. "Morning, Potter."  


Harry nodded to him and cast a glance at the empty bench across from him. "Have a seat."  


Draco thanked him and sat down, nodding to Ron, who was looking at Charlie talking to himself.  


"He okay?" Ron asked.  


Draco laughed as he helped himself to some eggs. "We're not sure. Dropped on his head as a child, you know."  


Ron nodded and Harry laughed. "I noticed you haven't been five minutes into freedom and Parkinson found you. How'd you survive?"  


"He sacrificed his nearest and dearest friend to the dreaded femme fatale, that's how," said Charlie, who had come over to the table, "I am shocked that I made it out alive."  


Harry smiled. "And you are?"  


Charlie opened his mouth to say something but stopped. After a moment, he frowned. "I got nothin'. Charlie Daughton, at your service. How are you today, Mr. Potter?"  


Harry smiled. "I'm good. I remember you, from first year. I didn't know you were a friend of Malfoy's, though."  


Charlie leaned forward towards Harry, whispering. "Is that who this is? I thought he was Tom Felton!" He leaned back to look at Malfoy. "I daresay that you are the spitting image of him. I would say what other kind of image you are besides spitting, but I don't think that anyone will stay for breakfast."  


"Thank you so much for sparing us all the trouble," Draco said, rolling his eyes.  


Ron laughed. "You're a funny guy, Charlie."  


Draco scoffed. "Oh God, Weasley, don't encourage him!"  


Charlie playfully shot a look of contempt at Draco, then turned to Ron. "And that makes you, my new best friend. So," he said, turning his attention to the rest of the table, "... is it just me or Parkinson looking worse every year?"  


Ron smiled. "Looks that way."  


Charlie smiled. "And here I thought it was my imagination." He gave a quick look around the room. "There are so many fine lookin' girls at this school. What is it, they all just decide to come here? Why wasn't I here earlier?"  


Draco fought back the impulse to respond. Charlie must have noticed what he said, as he continued to ramble on.  


"But you know what? If I had to pick anyone, it would have to be G. Man, that girl is just beautiful all over. Inside and out. Come on, we all know that she's the prettiest one of them all."  


Draco swallowed as Harry looked up. "Who's G?"  


Suddenly, a voice came from behind Harry. Draco tried to keep himself calm.  


"Good morning, everyone! How's breakfast?"  


"G!" Charlie said, getting up from the table. "How'd you sleep, honey?"  


Hermione shrugged. "Oh, fine. I just wasn't expecting to wake up to find everyone gone to breakfast except me."  


Charlie sighed. "I can explain. You see, there was this band of wild yaks..."  


"We decided to let you sleep in because we weren't sure whether or not Charlie kept you up all night with his talking," Draco interrupted.  


Hermione's eyes met Draco's, and she smiled. "I appreciate it. Thank you. I needed to catch up on my beauty sleep."  


"From what we've heard, you don't need any," said Harry, casting a quick look between Draco and Charlie.  


Hermione looked puzzled between everyone at the table. She smiled. "Well, I just came down to make sure everyone was okay. I'm going back upstairs to start getting some work done."  


"Don't you want to eat?" asked Charlie, motioning towards the mounds and mounds of food. "It's not a lot, but we can all share."  


Hermione laughed. "No, I'll have a bite to eat later. I'm okay."  


A shiver went up Draco's spine as Hermione smiled at everyone and excused herself from the hall. Something was wrong. There was something bothering her. He watched her back head out the door of the Great Hall.  


Charlie caught his look. "She's okay," he whispered, "but I've got something to tell you later."  


Harry suddenly felt that Draco and Charlie needed some privacy. He stood up.  


"Well, that was a good breakfast. C'mon Ron, we better get started on our work too."  


Ron seemed puzzled but caught on. "Yeah, okay. See you guys later. Think of some more jokes, Charlie. I wanna laugh the next time I see you."  


"Just look at his face," Draco muttered under his breath.  


"Don't mind Draco. He hasn't had his medication yet," said Charlie, patting Draco's head, who scowled.  


Ron and Harry laughed and waved. "See you guys later."  


"Ta ta! Adios amigos! Support your local sheriff!" Charlie shouted as they headed out the door. The second Ron and Harry were out of sight, Draco dropped his head on the table.  


"What the hell is the matter with me?"  


"Well... there was this band of wild yaks..."  


Draco lifted his head and looked at him skeptically. "Wild yaks, huh?"  


Charlie frowned. "That's twice I've tried to use that joke, and twice I've been shot down. But seriously... I do have something to tell you."  


Draco frowned at Charlie but listened attentively as Charlie rehashed the previous night's events.  


********  


Hermione put down her quill. She had finished half of her essay for Potions and the essential importances of poison in literature, but she couldn't find the strength to finish the other half. Her thoughts kept drifting back to Draco, and the guilt that started to well up inside her for not telling him the truth. She had to tell him sometime. She _had_ to.  


Didn't she?  


Why did she have to tell him? Jim was a figment of her imagination, and Draco seemed to have let the idea of Jim go a little bit. In time, Jim would just float to the back of everyone's mind, and soon enough, she wouldn't even exist anymore. She knew it was horrible- that Draco deserved to know more than that, but there was no other way. She was a coward, and she wanted nothing more than to take the easy way out.  


Hermione sighed and went to pick up her quill again as there was a knock at the door. She stood up and went over to it.   


"Who is it?"  


"It's me."  


Hermione's heart skipped a beat. She opened the door to a tired and worried Draco standing in the hall, trying to catch his breath.  


"Hermione..."  


"Draco, what's wrong?"  


Draco stood in the doorway. He lifted his hands, then dropped them again. "I'm sorry."  


Hermione gave him a puzzled smile. "Sorry for what?"  


"That I wasn't there last night. Charlie told me what happened."  


Hermione sighed as a voice shouted from the hall, "I didn't tell him anything! It was the band of wild yaks! They told him everything!"  


Hermione managed a small chuckle and looked at Draco. "What is it with him and his wild yaks?"  


Draco shrugged. "I don't know. But seriously, Hermione..."  


"Draco, look at me. You cannot be there every waking moment for me. It's just not possible. Even if you were to get Lynx out of the way, there's still going to be others who are going to do the same thing. I have to learn eventually how to protect myself. I was just lucky that you and Charlie have been there for me on two occassions...  


"Three" Draco corrected.  


"_Three_ occassions," a puzzled Hermione continued, "but one day there is not going to be anyone there to protect me. Eventually I'll have to manage on my own. You didn't do anything wrong. You can't apologize for not being there every time something happens that is beyond your control."  


Draco sighed and sat down on the bed. "I know, I just... I don't want anything to happen to you. You're my friend, Hermione."  


Hermione couldn't help but smile. "Friend?"  


Draco seemed caught off guard. "Well... you know,.... um,... strictly on a professional basis... to prevent any undefining emotions..."  


Hermione laughed as she took a step towards him, still sitting on the bed. "Undefining emotions?"  


Draco frowned. "Yes. After all, every Malfoy is known to have a high level of charm... and should one not be able to resist such, well... there could be a kind of dilemma."  


Hermione found herself standing in front of him as he continued on. "Charm, Malfoy? What charm?"  


Draco looked up at her, frowning. "What do you mean, what charm?"  


Hermione laughed. "Well, I haven't seen any legendary "Malfoy charm" as of yet."  


Draco stood up. "I'll have you know, I live up to the very edge of my charm."  


Hermione smiled at the brassed-off platinum blonde standing in front of her. She crossed her arms. "Really," she said, skeptically.  


Draco smirked. "Really."  


Hermione laughed. "I might throw in a few extra dollars and send you to charm school. I have no proof of this "charm" otherwise."  


Draco raised an eyebrow. "Proof, huh?"  


Hermione eyed him cautiously. "Yes..."  


Draco smiled and took an extra step towards Hermione, closing the space between them. He tilted his head and smiled at her, licking his lips. "I'll give you proof."  


He leaned in towards her, his heart pounding behind his ribs. Hermione smiled and watched as he closed his eyes, edging his lips closer to hers. In an instant, she turned away, his lips brushing her cheek. She grinned as he pulled back, smirking.  


Draco took a deep breath and gave her a light smile. "You're a tease."  


Hermione smiled. "And you're not trying hard enough." She winked at him and headed to the door. She opened it and motioned out the door. Draco strolled over to the door, stopping next to her. For a moment he just looked at her, and Hermione crossed her arms.   


"What?" she asked finally.  


Draco smiled, gently brushing a stray hair out of her face. He shrugged, dropping his hand. "Nothing. It's just that you have beautiful eyes, that's all."  


He turned to head out the door as Hermione grabbed his arm, turning him back towards her. She brought his mouth to hers in a quick kiss, but as she began to back away, Draco slid an arm around her waist, bringing her back. Draco's head was spinning when he finally let her go. Hermione leaned and whispered in his ear.  


"Now _that_ was charm."  


Draco gave Hermione another quick kiss and stepped into the doorway. He gave her a gentle bow. "Good day, Miss Granger," he said, grinning.  


Hermione smiled and forced herself not to laugh. "Good day, Mister Malfoy."  


He went out the door, leaving Hermione standing there, grinning. She started to close the door when suddenly a foot popped out of nowhere, stopping the door. Hermione faked a groan and opened the door.   


"Draco..."  


"Don't insult me, G. We both know that I am _way_ hotter than D is."  


Hermione laughed and opened the door to find Charlie standing there. "Sorry Charlie. Where are my manners?"  


"At Toluca Lake with mine. Damn manners and their vacationing! What's the world coming to?"  


"Now that's an excellent question. But I highly doubt that you came to talk to me about the vacationing needs of our manners. What's up?"  


"Ah, yes. You see, there was a girl who came looking for you about, oh, ten minutes ago in the Great Hall. I was asked to bring her up to your quarters to see you. She's very nice and polite. Pretty too. Brown hair, nice figure."  


Hermione seemed puzzled for a moment. Suddenly a look of horror crossed over her face.   


"Oh my God, where is she?"  


Charlie seemed concerned. "I left her in Draco's room. You two were in here, so..."  


Hermione didn't give Charlie a chance to respond as she ran down the hall into Draco's room. The door burst open and she ran in.  


The girl was sitting on Draco's bed, with Draco sitting in a chair on the other side of the room, his mouth slightly open. When Hermione came in, he shifted his gaze to her, his look becoming a combination of hurt and confused. Hermione felt Charlie stop behind her. The girl also turned her head, smiling as she spotted Hermione.   


"Hey 'Mione."  


Hermione forced a smile. "Hey Jules."  


"Hermione..."  


Hermione turned to Draco, who looked slightly upset. "What..."  


Hermione opened her mouth to answer, but suddenly felt a wave of dizzinness wash over her. Suddenly, everything went black. The last thing she heard was Draco's voice.  


_"Jim"_  


*********  


**Author's Note:** I know, I know. I am SO incredibly horrible for stopping it there, but don't worry. More Malfoy fun with a hint of Granger will be returning soon!I hope you guys all enjoyed it! Don't forget to review! You all know the drill. Here is my review song, compliments of the greatest singer of all time, Mr. Frank Sinatra.   


My review song is _"Come Fly with Me"_ by Mr. Frank Sinatra:  
Review for me   
Review, review away!  
If you could use  
some exotic news  
Then review for me today!  
Review for me  
Review, review away!  


** If You Liked this Fic, try...**  
- **_Haunted_** by _ Kara Black_  
- **_Secrets_** by _ Rebeltawn_  
- **_The Moment_** by _ Sabriel4_  


** Don't forget, if you want your fic added to this list, don't hesitate to e-mail me and ask, or tell me in your review! **  


**_To My Reviewers:_**  


**some13:** Well, in that case, to quote Harry Potter from this chapter, "I remember you". I actually loved the list of stories that you had on your "Favorite Stories" list, so if I ever felt like reading something, I would go on your list and look at what your favorite stories were. You have great taste! And I also have a bad habit of doing that with movies- predicting what's going to happen. I went to see "Uptown Girls" yesterday, and I bet that I could have written that movie- I knew exactly what was going to happen. And yes, Mr. Orlando's hat is what makes the movie. Anyway, thanks so much for the review! Come back soon!   


**Kara Black:** Aw..., thanks for the review! And I apologize to you for taking so long to update this story. I really do have good intentions of getting it read as soon as possible, but you know how it can be sometimes. Anyway, there is a very good reason that I made Hermione lie, but don't worry- everything will come out together in the end, that I can promise you. This chapter actually ended up being longer than I anticipated, but that's okay. I think I'm only going to have two or three more chapters, and then that ought to about do it. I have a good idea for my next story that is going to have something to do with "The Breakfast Club". I won't say what though. From what I've got in my mind so far, it should be pretty interesting. I look forward to reading more of "Haunted". I'll try to get to read some more as soon as I update this. Thanks so much for the review! It's reviewers like you that make my writing worth it!   


**tfluver2142:** I figured that you probably talk the way you write. That's awesome! It's like actually listening to someone talking when I'm reading your reviews- it's really cool! Anyway, I'm glad you liked the chapter, and I hope you like this one just as much. And I know that I gave you the worst cliffhanger in the history of cliffhangers, but I had to. You know, to make sure you and your speed-typing ways would come back. Thanks for the review! Come back soon!   


**Mudpie:** Hee hee hee... I should really do something between Charlie and Hermione.... nah! Lol! That would be interesting though, but I might actually consider writing a sequel with everybody coming back to help Charlie find a girlfriend. Hee hee... oh, it's so interesting how I always get the best ideas while I'm responding to someone else. Thanks so much for the review! Come back soon!   


**leonsalanna:** Hee hee... weird humour. Is there any other kind? Anyway, I'm glad that there is someone else out there who enjoys my sense of humour. It makes me feel better. And of course you're useful. You guys who review every time are the ones I'm writing this story for! Thanks so much for the review! Be back soon!   


**pocketgopher:** Wow! I have to say that I am quite impressed. If I were to say that to ALL of my friends, none of them would have know that that quote is from "Arsenic and Old Lace". NONE of them. You and I have much to discuss I think. Anyway, that is VERY convenient that I am on your favorite author's list. Very convenient indeed. Thank you so much for the review, and I look forward to your next one for this chapter.   


**Sarah:** Thanks for the review! And you know, with that whole Cinderella thing... you do have a point. I can definitely see where you're coming from. And you're right... it is weird. Huh. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you thought!   


**Cach-A-Lot:** Thanks so much for the reviews! And I would tell you where that quote is from, but I am saving all that stuff for the very very last chapter! I will reveal all of my movie quotes to you- now THAT is going to be a long chapter! Anyway, I hoped that you liked this chapter!   


**Kiyoko:** When is Draco going to find out about Jim? Uh, well... I think by the end of this chapter, he's well on his way, don't you think? But don't worry. There's going to be some sort of a twist. Well, I'm not sure what to call it. I could tell you what's going to happen, and then you can tell me whether or not you think it's a twist, but then that would spoil the story for you. So... let's just say it's a twist. Anyway, thanks for the review! Hope you liked the chapter!   


**Autumn Malfoy:** Ah ha ha! "Bruce Almighty"! B-E-A-UTIFUL! Yay! Anyway, I'm glad you like the story. I hope you like this chapter as much as the rest... although I feel really bad about the whole cliffhanger ending. Thanks so much for the review! Come back again!   


**girldevil:** Thanks so much for review! And for the compliments! And I'm happy to see that someone else like movies as much as I do! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you thought of it!   


**michie_limie@hotmail.com:** Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like the story. And as you can tell, I have indeed updated! So, yay! Come back soon and let me know how you like the chapter!   


**RebelRikki:** Hee hee... Charlie. I've decided that Charlie is probably my muse. He's just been created in my imagination. I don't think I really know anyone like Charlie... but he is constantly stealing my jokes. Now that, I have to be careful of. But other than that, he's a good guy. Anyway, thanks so much for adding me to your list. That makes me very happy! Yay! Thanks so much for the review! It means a lot!  


**swimcutie:** Thanks for the review! I felt kind of bad lying to Draco, but you are indeed right- there is a reason. You weren't the only one who felt bad either. One of my other reviewers said that she felt bad about what had happened. So, I guess I kinda feel bad about making you guys feel bad... but don't worry. I'll fix it up soon! Come back soon! Hope you liked that chapter!   


**Lily of the Shadow:** Lol! Bob! And as you can tell, I have indeed updated! Yay for updates! I am feeling kind of comatose today, though. Maybe some coffee will fix that right up. Oh, and according to my dictionary of "Words that aren't really but should be in the dictionary", Hypernessness is a word. So yay for that too! Oh, and Yay for the review! Thanks so much! Come back soon!   


**tommygurl:** Oh my God! I love Spike and Buffy's relationship thing that they have going on. Except that Spike died... you know, which was really really sad. And I cried. But anyway, yes, I actually believe that Spike and Malfoy are somewhat related. I should do a story about that. Oh! And Hermione could be the next slayer! See? Good ideas come from talking to good people! I have just had another idea for a story! That's three today! Yay! Anyway, thanks so much for the review, and I'll see what I can do about your requests. I might have Hermione say it though. For what I've been planning, it might actualy fit perfectly.   


**AndinaOfRivendell:** Lol! Thank you, thank you! *bows* I'm golad at least SOMEONE thinks I'm funny! Lol! And I know the ever faithful question of "Where do you get your ideas from?" was rhetorical. I've found myself asking that as well. Bad habit of mine. Don't worry. No harm done. And of course, I will look up "One Last Breath" by Creed. I love getting suggestions! Thanks so much, and thanks as well for the review! Let me know what you thought of this chapter!  


**BellethePhilosopher'sCookie:** I have, as of now, seen Pirates of the Caribbean FOUR TIMES! You would think that they can treat people like me. I can't believe they're letting we wander down the street without medication! It's just not right! But it is just SOOOO good! I'm going to try not to see it again, though! SWAT was really good. Colin Farrell... mmmm.... but he's quite the womanizer I've heard. Anyway, getting off topic. Thanks so much for the review! I hope you liked this chapter!  


**Obbsessive:** Thanks so much for the reviews! Ah... Orlando Bloom! He is SO incredibly hot! It's indescribable! And thank you so much for the honor of being in your top 15! It means so much to me! Yay! And I know what you mean about the LOTR thing going on- you can't improve something that is already perfect. It's impossible. But people always try. Meh. Anyway, thanks again for the review! I hope you liked the chapter!   


**eskimopie:** Thanks for the review! Hopefully, all of your questions were answered in the Author's note up top. I know what's it like to go on and off and on and off a story, until you begin to forget little details that happened. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'd hate to let you down!   


**sgrplumprincess3:** Yay! I'm writing a good story! I like people telling me that! And reviewing! It lets me know that all my hard work hasn't been for nothing! See, you made me happy and smiling! Thank you! And I also am a sucker for Draco/Hermione fics... what do you think the odds are that JK Rowling will pair the two of them up together? Probably slim to none, but it still doesn't hurt to dream, now does it? Anyway, I'm babbling. Thanks so much for the review! Hope you liked the chapter!  


**OneOfaKind92:** Aww, thanks so much! I'm glad my story means so much to you! Aww... well in that case, I'll just have to update sooner, now won't I? Sounds good, huh? I think so. I will update as soon as possible so that you can continue getting lost in my story! Hee hee! Thanks so much for the review! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!  


**firefly50:** Thanks so much for the review! It's amazing how addicting my story can be, isn't it? Hee hee! I'm glad you're enjoying it so far! I hope you enjoyed this chapter that I just wrote. I apologize about the cliffhanger though, but I had to do it. Anyway, come back soon and write me some more!  


**Slytherinangel922:** Thanks for the review! Yes, I agree with you that Viggo is also nice to look at in LOTR. Actually, I was looking at him more than I was Orlando! *gasps* The shame of it all, I knoW! But I just can't see Mr. Bloom in that really good-looking light in LOTR. I'll try harder though. And I'm glad you like Charlie. He's my muse. He is also a figment of my imagination. He thinks he's funny. But anyway, I'm glad you're enjoying the story! Hope you liked the chapter! Come back soon!   


**BookwormBelle:** Your wish is my command... except if you ask for pizza, cause there's only so much I can do with my powers. But as you can see, I have updated! Yay! Thanks for the review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm glad you enjoyed it, and don't worry- of course I'll finish it!  



	17. Behind Your Back

**Author's Note:** Due largely to the fact that I am now at university and I want to get this story done with, I will thank everyone personally for reviewing at the end, so thank you to everyone who reviewed. As soon as the story is done, everyone will get a personal e-mail from me for the great reviews. So thank you to everyone who reviewed. And here is the next part (the next chapter will be up Tuesday or Wednesday) I promise! So here it is! Enjoy!   


**Chapter Seventeen:_ Behind Your Back _**  


"D, cut it out man! You're wearing out the floor!"  


Draco turned to Charlie, who was sitting there, looking concerned. Draco had been pacing for almost twenty minutes. Charlie motioned to a chair closeby, and Draco sighed and collapsed into it.  


"Why the hell didn't Hermione tell me she knew Jim? Why?"  


Charlie shrugged. "Maybe because she didn't know how much Jim meant to you."  


"That's ridiculous! Of course she knew!"  


"D, be straight with me here. You haven't exactly been honest with G. Number one, you didn't tell her about the train ride down here, so she knows nothing about your entire conversation with Jim. Number two, I don't even think _you_ know what you want right now. You're bouncing back and forth like a ping pong ball!"  


"_Twelve Angry Men_."  


"Correct. Now, let's get serious. Yu have to figure out which one you want. There's no other way around it. The time will come when you will have to decide. So think about it now. I'm going to get some food."  


"How can you think about food at a time like this?" Draco demanded as Charlie stood up.  


Charlie smiled. "Easy. Prime rib roast.... mashed potatoes.... mmmmm, sixty four slices of American cheese."  


Draco shook his head, but smiled. "Get out of here."  


"If you insist..." Charlie said, and with a smile, he was gone.  


Draco stood up and began pacing again, back and forth.  


"Aw, hell no! Now, I know you're not walking again, right? It's just my damn eyesight failing me."  


Draco turned to see Charlie standing at the door.  


"I thought you left."  


"I came back for my sweater. What's your excuse?"  


Draco shrugged.   


"D, I really do hate to have to tell you this, but sit your ass down!"  


Draco sighed and sat.  


"Good boy."  


"You enjoyed that, didn't you?"  


Charlie smiled. "I'd be lying if I told you I didn't. Now stay there until I get back."  


Draco dropped his head into his hands and sighed as Charlie left. So much had gone on in the last couple of hours, and he really did need to think. He gave a glance down the hall, where Hermione's door was still closed. He sighed and closed his eyes, preparing to think.  


********* The room was bright as Hermione finally opened her eyes. Someone was dabbing her forehead with a wet cloth, gently grazing her skin. She squinted.  


"Draco?"  


She heard a gentle laugh. "Not quite."  


Hermione smiled. "Julie."  


"How you feeling?"  


Hermione opened her eyes to find her best friend sitting on the side of her bed. Hermione pulled herself into a sitting position, her head against the backboard.  


"I think I'm okay. Except that I'm not. And I have to tell you something."  


"That your plan backfired?"  


Hermione nodded.  


Julie sighed. "I had a feeling that was going to happen. I warned you that it would. So what's the problem, now he wants to marry you or something?"  


Hermione shook her head. "No... actually, he wants to marry you."  


Julie looked a bit taken aback. "Whoa, whoa. What?"  


Hermione began to explain, in detail, everything that had happened since she had stepped onto the train. Julie waited patiently until she was finished.  


"... and then when Charlie told me that you were here, well..."  


"But you knew I was coming. Why didn't you just owl me and tell me to meet elsewhere? You know it wouldn't have been a problem."  


Hermione sighed. "I didn't even know what day it was today. Everything's been moving so fast, what with school starting, and Draco getting hurt, and Charlie coming... it's all been so hectic!"  


Julie sighed and leaned forward. "You know what this means, don't you?"  


Hermione looked puzzled. "What?"  


"You have to tell him."  


********  


"You have to tell her. I know you had good intentions, but you have to tell her all about Jim. There's no other way. It'll be good for both of you if you lay all your cards out on the table. That way both of you can figure out what it is that you want."  


Draco sighed. "You're right. I'll have to tell her. All of it. She needs to know everything that happened from the time I stepped onto the train."  


Charlie smiled. "Well... not everything, I mean. I don't think she cares when you have your breakfast and stuff... but anything relating to Jim she needs to know."  


"Yeah," Draco's voice trailed off as he glanced out the window, "...yeah."  


********  


"I can't tell him!"  


"Yes you can, and you have to. There's no other way, 'mione. You _have_ to!"  


"But... he would be heartbroken. Then I'm not the person he thought I was."  


"Sure you are. The only thing Draco's holding on to is a short train ride. Eveything else that has happened at Hogwarts... that was all you. You weren't hiding behind a mask when that all happened. You were being you... just like you were on the train."  


Hermione straightened, and for the first time in a long time, she smiled. "Yeah, you're right. I'm making this out to be a bigger deal than I thought. It's no problem. I can tell him."  


"Well, I sure hope so, because Draco's waiting just outside the door."  


Hermione swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. "Okay, I can do this."  


"You better be able to, or we're both in trouble."  


Suddenly, a shadow came across the window, and a voice came from behind them. "Actually... that's exactly what you're in... _trouble_."  


********  


"Okay, I'll go in there right now and tell her... tomorrow. I'll tell her tomorrow."  


Charlie groaned. "I swear to God D, if you don't get your ass in there right now..."  


Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door. "Charlie! Draco! Let me in!"  


Charlie rushed to the door and opened it to find a body hunched over, gasping for breath and clutching at his sides. Charlie had barely stepped forward before it had collapsed to the floor. Draco rushed over and Charlie moved some of the limbs.  


"Corvus? Are you okay? Come on, Serpens! I know you can hear me!"  


Corvus slowly opened his eyes and moved one of his arms, that Draco now saw was red with blood. He crouched next to Charlie, who was trying to get Corvus to speak.  


"Come on, Corvus. What happened?"  


"Dremply... he... he said he'd get even... He wrote an owl last night... he's coming to... to get her..."  


"Who? Who's coming?"  


Draco stood up, silent.  


Charlie looked up. "D, what's wrong?"  


"I don't hear Hermione."  


A look of panic crossed both their faces as they rushed to the door, trying to open it. It was fused shut. Draco banged on the door. "Hermione! Hermione, open the door!" Charlie came back to Corvus.   


"Where is he taking her? Where is he taking her!"  


Corvus sat up with the help of Draco. "They said something about another Quidditch accident... that's all I heard."  


Draco looked at Charlie. "The Quidditch pitch?"  


"No, that's impossible. Lynx is stupid, but not stupid enough to take her where Dumbledore is in control."  


"Wait... what about Alnwick Castle? They held the Quidditch Cup there last year!" said Draco.  


Charlie nodded. "You might be right. Come on."  


The two of them helped Corvus up, who was still clutching his arm.   


"Corvus, get Dumbledore. Tell him what happened. Get Potter and Weasley too, and tell them to meet us at Alnwick. Then go to Madame Pomfrey and get that arm looked after. Okay?"   


Corvus nodded at Charlie, and quickly headed out into the hall. Draco sighed.  


"Charlie... if anything were to happen to her..."  


"I know, D. I know."  


********  


"Hermione.... Hermione..." someone said in a sing-song voice, jarring Hermione awake. She was surrounded by darkness.  


"Who... who's there?"  


"No one important."  


"Just two people who would rather see you dead than with Draco Malfoy," said a second voice, very deep.   


Suddenly, everything went bright, and Hermione opened her eyes again. She saw that she was in a large cage, one that Hedwig might have dearly loved. She saw another cage with a hunched figure in it. She knew it was Julie.  


She turned her head towards the sound of the voices and gasped. One of the two figures stepped forward.  


"Hello Hermione. It is Hermione, isn't it?" said Lynx.  


Suddenly, the second figure stepped forward. Hermione gasped.  


Lucius Malfoy.  


*********  


**Author's Note:** I am SO sorry for 1) taking so long with this chapter, and 2) for not thanking everyone personally. You have NO idea how bad I feel about that. I'm at university now, so my time has been cut short slightly. Don't worry though- I'll finish it. And EVERYONE will get a personal e-mail from me as a thank you for reviewing!   


My review song is _"Come Fly with Me"_ by Mr. Frank Sinatra:  


Review for me   
Review, review away!  
If you could use  
some exotic news  
Then review for me today!  
Review for me  
Review, review away!  


** If You Liked this Fic, try...**  
- **_Haunted_** by _ Kara Black_  
- **_Secrets_** by _ Rebeltawn_  
- **_The Moment_** by _ Sabriel4_  


** Don't forget, if you want your fic added to this list, don't hesitate to e-mail me and ask, or tell me in your review! **  



	18. A Simple Plan

**Author's Note:** I know, I know what you're thinking- It's so damn short, right? But I promise the next one will be longer. Remember those transition chapters that I hate writing? Well, this is one of them. So enjoy. I think there will only be two more chapters after this one. No more than three.... I think.... no seriously, no more than three. Anyway, enjoy. Charlie will love you forever if you do!   


**Chapter Eighteen:_ A Simple Plan _**  


A silent breeze cast a chill through Draco as he and Charlie lay on their stomachs in the cold grass on the outskirts of the field where the grass met the woods. It was dark, and there was still no sign of activity anywhere.   


"Any sign of them yet?" asked Draco. He knew Charlie was getting sick of the question, but with each minute passing without change, he was starting to grow anxious and worried.  


"Nothin' yet D... Hold up..." Charlie said. Draco looked at him. He was squinting at something off to the side of the field. Something kept appearing and disappearing through the patches of fog that blew across the dimly lit pitch.  


"D, is the circus in town any time soon?"  


"Why?"  


"Cause it sure as hell looks like they're setting up camp early. Look at the size of that damn tent!"  


Draco squinted, but soon saw what Charlie was looking at. It looked like an old fashioned circus tent, with large rips in the sides. It also looked abandoned.  


"Well then, come on! Let's go!" Draco started to get up. Suddenly, there was a rustle of branches behind them. Slowly, the two turned around.  


"Ow! Harry! Are you sure they've gone this way? How would they have gotten through here?"  


Ron Weasley.  


Both Harry and Ron emerged from the woods. Harry was unfazed, while Ron appeared to have fought and lost battles with every tree he crossed in his journey through the woods. The two joined Draco and Charlie on the grass; Ron was on one side of Charlie, with Draco on the other. Harry took the grass next to Draco.  


"Any sign of them yet?" Harry asked.  


Charlie shook his head. "No, but the circus is in town," he said, motioning to the damaged circus tent, still fading in and out like a bad neon light.   


"We think they might be in there," Draco said.  


Harry squinted his eyes. "That's a possibility..."  


"Wait a minute!" Ron said. "I know what that is!"  


All three of them looked at Ron. Draco broke the silence.  


"So, Weasley, would you be so kind as to tell us what it is?"   


Ron pointed to it. "That's the Haunted Stage. Some hundred years ago, there was a famous circus group performing in that tent. Somehow, a fire broke out, and the animals got loose. Everyone inside was trapped, and soon died, either eaten or consumed by fire. Legend says that the tent itself had been created for demonic purposes, and anyone who goes in there does not come back out alive. You can only see it on certain nights, under the the full moon."  


"Like the skeletons in _Pirates of the Caribbean_?" Charlie asked.  


The sound of crickets echoed across the empty field. Draco shook his head.  


"Yes Charlie, like that. So I'll bet we weren't even supposed to see this thing. It's usually invisible to the naked eye, right Weasley?"  


Ron nodded.  


"Great. Now that we know where they are, how are we supposed to get into the place?" Harry asked.  


"Well, normally I would ring the doorbell and run, but there's no doorbell," said Charlie.  


"No. But you are partly right- we do need some kind of a distraction," said Draco.  


Charlie looked from the tent to Draco, then back to the tent. "What do we need a distraction for?"  


"When we get in there, we're going to need a distraction in order to get Hermione and Julie out of there," said Draco.  


"I think we should vote who will give the distraction," said Harry.  


Draco smiled. "All those in favor of voting Charlie as the distractioner, raise your hand."  


Everyone except Charlie raised their hand.  


Charlie rolled his eyes. "What do you want me to do, dress in drag and do the hula?"  


Harry bit his tongue at the reference, and Draco smiled. "If you think that will help you get the job done, then yes."  


Charlie sighed and looked at the tent, concentrating. "Okay, so what's the plan?"  


The four soon began to discuss what should be done. None of them noticed the large hooded figure looming behind them. Ron turned away from the group to sneeze, and suddenly froze. Without a chance to respond, the figure lept and darkness surrounded them.  


*********  


**Author's Note:** I know it's short, but I promise there will be more soon! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this! Don't forget to review! Oh, and in your review, let me know whether or not I should write a sequel! Charlie, I'm sure, would LOVE to be in the spotlight as much as possible!   


My review song is _"Come Fly with Me"_ by Mr. Frank Sinatra:  


Review for me   
Review, review away!  
If you could use  
some exotic news  
Then review for me today!  
Review for me  
Review, review away!  


** If You Liked this Fic, try...**  
- **_Haunted_** by _ Kara Black_  
- **_Secrets_** by _ Rebeltawn_  
- **_The Moment_** by _ Sabriel4_  


** Don't forget, if you want your fic added to this list, don't hesitate to e-mail me and ask, or tell me in your review! **  



	19. Choices

**Author's Note:** Hey kids! Sorry this took so long, but the next one will be out sooner! And this chapter is going out to my roommate Nicole, who keeps driving me crazy to write the next chapter (lol!). But it's her birthday today, so I thought that this would be an extra sort of birthday present. So Happy Birthday Nicole, and enjoy the chapter. As should the rest of you. Everyone enjoy the chapter, and keep a look out for more movie references! Don't forget, I'm gonna make a list of all of them after the story is finished! Okay, I'll stop now and let you read. Enjoy.   


**Chapter Nineteen:_ Choices _**  


"D... D!" someone whispered loudly.  


Draco groaned and rolled over on the cold ground. Slowly he opened his eyes, but shut them again. His head was throbbing and felt like it had been caught in a thrashing machine. He fought back a whimper and lay still.  


"Draco! Get up, man! Come on D!". Draco recognized Charlie's voice.  


Draco groaned. "If you're so eager to get me up, you could help a little."  


He heard Charlie give a little laugh. "Yes, well... I could do that, it's true....and I probably would too... IF I WASN'T SURROUNDED BY 20 TONNES OF STEEL!!!"  


Draco's eyes shot open. Ignoring the pain, he rolled his head over towards where he had heard Charlie's voice. He cringed.  


Charlie was sitting in a cage that made him look like a small animal. The cage looked thick with wrought-iron, and resembled an old-fashioned birdcage that looked more like a house than a barrel with a bottom.  


Slowly, Draco pulled himself to his feet. He stumbled over to Charlie.  


"What the hell happened to you?"  


Charlie rolled his eyes. "I was kidnapped by a band of Egyptian nomads and hypnotized into thinking a was a warrior of their tribe. How the hell should I know? We were looking for the girls..."  


"... which is precisely why you are in trouble, is it not?" a voice said.  


Draco froze. Charlie stopped and looked at Draco. "D, is it just me, or does that sound like your old man?" he whispered.  


Draco slowly turned to look behind him. A mist had grown a few feet away and was spreading towards them. Suddenly, a figure stepped out of the shadows and into the mist. Charlie could feel Draco tense up.  


"Hello Draco. What a pleasant surprise! I must say that I didn't expect such a large crowd. We have enough for a decent game of poker!"  


Suddenly there was a loud whirring noise, and two cages appeared, about the same size as Charlie's. Draco squinted. He saw one figure standing straight up, glaring at the figure, while the other was trying to pull at the sides of the cage.  


"I thought you might enjoy some company, and since I saw your friends, I thought, why not invite them in too? Especially someone as great as the famous Harry Potter?"  


Draco saw Harry frown and remain standing defiant, while Ron finally stopped struggling and stood, angry.  


"Let them go!" Draco shouted.   


The figure shook its head. "Now, what kind of father would I be if I didn't protect my son?"  


Draco glared. "I am NOT your son."  


Suddenly, Draco was thrown backwards by a blast. He looked up to see Lucius standing over him.   


"Now, now Draco. That's not playing very nicely is it. After all, in poker, you must _respect_ all the other players in the game. Speaking of respect..." He began to walk towards Charlie's cage. Draco went to step forward but was grabbed from behind.  


"I don't think so," Lynx hissed in his ear.  


Charlie seemed strong as Lucius slithered over to his cage, but Draco could feel that Charlie was tense. He watched as Lucius stood in front of the bars.  


"Hello Charlie."  


Charlie nodded. "Hello Mr. Malfoy."  


Lucius tisked him. "Oh please, Mr. Daughton. Mr. Malfoy? Lucius will do."   


Suddenly he shoved his cane between the bars, catching Charlie in the ribs. A loud 'snap' sound echoed.  


Charlie fell to his knees, hunched over, holding his stomach. Lucius kneeled down next to the cage at Charlie's eye level. Draco struggled to free himself of Lynx as Charlie looked up slowly to meet Lucius' gaze.  


Lucius smiled. "I like it better than 'old man', Mr. Daughton. Do you understand?" He asked, poking at Charlie with his cane.  


Charlie nodded weakly, wincing. "Yes, sir."  


Lucius smiled and stood up. "Good. Then I trust there will be no more problems."  


Charlie shook his head. "None sir."  


Lucius grinned. "Excellent." He began to walk towards the center of the tent, where there was a small platform.  


"Bastard," Draco muttered, making sure it was loud enough for his father to hear.  


Lucius turned around. "What?"  


"You heard me," said Draco.  


Lucius looked at Lynx, who released Draco. "For your sake, I hope I heard wrong."  


Draco frowned. "Well for your sake, I hope you heard right, because I'm not repeating it."  


Lucius fumed. He brought his cane up to hit Draco with it. Draco stared at him.  


The blow never came.  


Lucius smiled. "You know what Draco? I had a thought a little while ago. I thought how we never spent much tim playing games when you were a child."  


Draco squinted at him. _Where is he going with this?_  


Lucius stepped towards the platform. "So I decided, to make up for lost time, we would play a game of chess. After all, a game of poker would't be too fun with a handicap, now would it?"  


Draco fought the impulse to look over at Charlie. He concentrated on his father.  


"So, I decided, why not have a game of chess? It's much more fun and very distinguished for a Malfoy, plus anyone of any intelligence can play. Weasley is perfect proof that even stupid ones can play chess."  


Ron opened his mouth to say something as Lucius spun around to face him, pointing at him with his cane. "Do you have something to say, Mr. Weasley?"  


Draco prayed that Weasley wouldn't say anything. Someone must have been listening, because Ron instantly shut his mouth again. Lucius smiled.  


"How about it Draco? A game of chess between a father and son."  


Draco frowned. "Never."  


Lucius smiled. "But you haven't heard the best part yet! You get to pick which queen you want."  


Suddenly, two cages lowered from the ceiling. Draco felt his stomach drop as he recognized Jim, sitting cross-legged in the bottom of the cage, almost seeming to have fallen asleep. But the feeling was nothing compared to his heart stopping as he recognized the huddled form of Hermione, lying in a fetal position in her cage.   


"As you can see Draco, you have one of two choices. But I warn you, you better choose quickly, because if not, they'll both fall stright into hell."  


Underneath where the cages were hanging, two holes opened up in the floor. Lucius tapped at both their cages. The girls began moving. Draco let out a small sigh of relief. At least they were otherwise unharmed. His heart hurt in his chest as he saw the scared look on Hermione's face. He mouthed "It's okay" to her, but he still felt scared.   


Lucius began to walk on the platform. "Now this is how it's going to work: You will have ten seconds to pick which girl you want. See the pile of rope for each of them? You pick the one you want, and they're saved. The other one burns in an eternal pit of fire. You get the concept? It's not too hard to understand."  


Lucius smiled as he stood on his platform with the release mechanisms within his grasp. "Start counting Draco," he said, shooting a ball of light into the air. The light soon became a timer, counting down from ten... nine... eight...  


Draco watched the two of them hanging there. He knew he had to make a choice. And he knew who it was going to be. He ran over to Hermione's pile of rope, and was about to grab it, when it suddenly disappeared. He watched with horror as the cages fell through the holes. He spun around and saw that he'd had five seconds left on the clock. He glared at his father.  


"Sorry. I got impatient," said Lucius, smiling.  


*********  


**Author's Note:** I know, I know. I'm so evil, right, what with the cliffhanger. But no one is more evil than Lucius. I mean, he hurt Charlie! Nobody hurts Charlie! But the next chapter isn't too far behind, so you won't have to wait as long. All my midterms are done, so it's almost smooth sailing. Anyway, if you could take a couple minutes to review for me, that would be fantastic... and maybe then I'll write even quicker...   


My review song is _"Come Fly with Me"_ by Mr. Frank Sinatra:  


Review for me   
Review, review away!  
If you could use  
some exotic news  
Then review for me today!  
Review for me  
Review, review away!  


** If You Liked this Fic, try...**  
- **_Haunted_** by _ Kara Black_  
- **_Secrets_** by _ Rebeltawn_  
- **_The Moment_** by _ Sabriel4_  


** Don't forget, if you want your fic added to this list, don't hesitate to e-mail me and ask, or tell me in your review! **  



	20. Heaven Can Wait

My Disclaimer is sort of sad (since I'm all done the story). It's _"All by Myself"_ by Celine Dion:  


_ When this was young,   
The story'd only just begun  
And writing it was just for fun  
Those days are gone  
Sitting alone  
With all the chapters I'd wrote  
but when I try to movie quote  
sticks in my throat  
_

The story's done  
don't wanna read  
the ending line  
the characters,   
don't wanna see  
the characters,   
aren't mine, anymore  


**Author's Note:** Ah ha! The final chapter has arrived! Excellent! I hope you all enjoy it, because I really do think that this could quite possibly be the longest chapter I have EVER written! But you guys are all so worth it because you are all SO patient with me, and for that, I thank you. If you want a small little follow-up chapter after this one, I suppose I could, but don't forget, THERE'S GONNA BE A SEQUEL!!! Here is the chapter children! Enjoy!   


**Chapter Twenty:_ Heaven Can Wait _**  


Draco barely had time to take a step forward when there was suddenly a flash of light near Jim's downward tunnel. He heard someone shouting, and turned to see Ron throwing something at him.   


"Go get Hermione!"  


Draco caught the object with one hand. It was a Firebolt.  


Draco didn't have time to react. He mounted the broom, shot straight up into the air, and followed straight down into the tunnel after Hermione.  


He fought against the cold breeze cutting at his face, making his eyes water. He spotted the cage, and pushed himself even harder, still trying to figure out how to make it stop before it hit the bottom. He noticed a small metal circle at the top, used to hang the cage. Waiting for the right second, he brought his broom vertical, then, at the last split second, he the thread the broom through the hole, wedging both ends of the broom across the tunnel width, stopping the cage in mid-fall.  


His heart stopped, hoping that the broom wouldn't break in the middle from the weight of the cage.  


It didn't.  


"Hermione?" he called, hoping the girl hadn't fainted from shock, which would make his job even more difficult.  


He felt the cage move. "Draco?"  


He had barely opened his mouth when he felt the back of the broom begin to slide downwards. She was leaning on the edge of the cage, putting more weight on one end.  


"No no no! Don't move! Don't move, Hermione! Stand in the centre of the cage," he said, trying to keep his weight forward to compensate. He felt the back of the broom slide down a little more. He knew that if the broom went vertical, the broom wouldn't be strong enough to pull both them and the cage up.  


"Hermione, listen carefully," said, trying to keep his voice calm. "We're going to have to do this all in one shot, okay? Now, I need you to count down from ten, and when you get to one, I need you to come to the cage door on the left and grab my hand, okay?" Draco asked.  


"Okay," Hermione said. Draco tried to ignore the panic in her voice. He sighed.  


"It's okay. You can do this. Just don't look down," he said.  


Hermione snickered. "Shrek! I'm lookin' down!" she said to herself.  


Draco tried to fight back a smile, but failed. He began pulling out his wand. "As much as I'd like to play this film game right now, I'd really love to get out of here first."  


He imagined Hermione nodding. "Okay."  


He smiled and leaned forward, closer to the cage. "And _Shrek_ by the way."  


He heard Hermione chuckle, but then turn serious and take a deep breath. As Hermione began to count down, Draco worked on the lock on the door. She was at six when he broke the lock. He whispered a chant and by the time she hit four, he had managed to get the door open. Leaning over the front of the broom with his arm down, he held his breath.   


"Three... two...ONE!"  


Draco felt everything happen in slow motion. He waited for Hermione to jump out. Suddenly, her arm appeared and grabbed onto his. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up, just as he felt the back of the broom begin to give.   


"Hermione!"  


"Hang on!" she let go of one of her hands, so she was left there hanging, the other grabbing onto the door of the cage. She looked in and saw what she had hoped.   


"Draco, give me your wand!"  


Too scared to worry, he obliged. He watched as she aimed inside the cage. Just as a flash came from his wand, the back of the broom gave out, and they began to fall.  


Luckily, the cage wasn't attached.   


Looking for his wand to get a bearing of where Hermione's hand was, Draco grabbed Hermione's other hand and pulled her onto the broom. Not taking time to breath a sigh of relief, he kicked off and the two headed back up the tunnel.  


Hermione smiled as Draco leaned his head into her shoulder. "I thought I lost you there for a second."  


She laughed. "No, but you did lose a very nice cage. Luckily the hanging part of it screwed through a hole in the top. I just blew the screw away. But it was nice. We could probably shove your father into it."  


Draco stopped the broom in mid-air.   


"Hermione, switch places with me."  


Hermione turned to look at Draco over his shoulder, and her heart warmed at the look of concern in his eyes.  


"Are you sure?"  


He nodded, brushing a piece of hair out of her face. "I almost lost you once. I'm not gonna lose you again."  


Hermione nodded. Draco felt his heart tighten. He didn't know what's going on up there, and the last thing he wanted was for her to get hurt again.  


When the two of them had switched places, Draco grabbed onto the broomstick. "Ready?"  


Hermione leaned her head against his back, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Ready."  


Draco slowly eased the broom up the tunnel. It began getting brighter and brighter until finally they had reached the rim. He heard a battle going on, and poked his head out of the hole.   


Jim was off in the corner with Ron, the cage cast to the side, with another broom next to him. Harry (who Draco assumed had flown down to get Jim) and Lynx were circling each other, as though preparing to duel. Lucius seemed to be battling himself, fighting with...  


"Dumbledore," Hermione whispered to Draco. Draco nodded. He watched as the two powerful wizards were going head to head, throwing curses back and forth. Draco figured that Dumbledore must have brought the brooms for them.  


"Dumbledore isn't even trying," said Draco. He felt Hermione nod. Draco smiled. "Not bad for an old guy," he said, ignoring Hermione's playful swat at the back of his head.  


Giving a quick scan again, he moved the broom over to the side. Hermione grabbed onto the ledge and pulled herself up, Draco following behind. Hermione spotted Jim and Ron.  


"Oh God, Julie..." she said, quickly running over to her. Ron looked up and Draco tossed him the Firebolt. He gave Ron a look of concern. Ron nodded, as if to say that everything was okay.  


Draco pulled out his wand and looked at Harry. "Potter!" he shouted.  


Harry looked up as Lynx threw a curse at Harry. Draco opened his mouth just as a figure shoved Harry out of the way. Draco pointed his wand at Lynx.  


"_Accostifis totalus_," he shouted. Lynx fell to the ground and squirmed as though he had been bound tight in invisible rope. Draco ran over to Harry.   


"Potter, you okay?"  


Harry nodded. "Yeah, I'm alright."  


"Well now, ain't you just the best friend ever! Nah, don't ask how I'm doing, huh? Some friend. I got one thing to say to you: you suck!"  


Draco laughed as he glanced over at Charlie, lying next to Harry. His look suddenly became concerned. "Are you okay?"  


"Oh, NOW you ask me? NOW you ask me? Well you know what? I... am fine... I'm FINE!" said Charlie, trying not to laugh at the end of his rant.  


"Dumbledore isn't looking all that fine though," said Harry, motioning. Draco turned. It looked as though Dumbledore was losing strength.   


Hermione looked up just in time to see Dumbledore fall. She stood up and began to run over to him at the same time that Draco had turned. Lucius spun around as Dumbledore stood up. Draco froze at the big grin that had spread across Lucius' face. Lucius pointed his wand at Hermione.  


"Drop the wand Dumbledore, or you lose your prize student," he said, glaring at Dumbledore.   


Dumbledore stood rigid in his position. Draco looked over at Hermione, and felt his heart ache again at the fear in her eyes. He looked at Dumbledore, who seemed calm. Draco , however, knew that he was conflicted beneath those steel blue eyes. He nodded to him, and a silent agreement passed between the two. Lucius took no notice, and only drew his attention to the fact that Dumbledore had not yet dropped his wand.  


Lucius smiled. "Fine. Your funeral," he said. He turned to Hermione, a glare in his eyes, and grinned. "_Crucio_"  


Hermione shut her eyes, but she was suddenly shoved sideways, falling into someone's arms. She heard someone cry out in pain, and someone else hit the floor. Suddenly, everything was silent, and she opened her eyes.   


Lucius lay on the floor, unmoving. Her eyes moved to Dumbledore, who was hunched over a body. Her stomach fell.  


Draco.  


"Draco!" she shouted. She tried to move, but strong arms were wrapped around her, keeping her in place. "Draco!" She started struggling with the person holding her.   


"Let her go Harry," said Charlie. Harry waited until Hermione had calmed down a little before he released her. She stumbled forward until she landed on her knees, hunched next to Draco.  


He looked peaceful and calm, as though he was dreaming. Hermione felt tears streaming down her face. "Oh God, Draco, please wake up... please..."  


Dumbledore now stood up, looking visibly upset. Harry looked at him. "Dumbledore?"  


He sighed and looked at Harry. He said nothing, but his eyes said it all. Draco was gone.  


Hermione began shaking. "Draco, please..."  


Charlie came over to her. "Hermione... he's gone..." He stood her up and began to lead her away. "No.... no...." she said to herself as Charlie gently put a hand on her shoulder. She turned around, burying her face in Charlie's shirt. Charlie shook his head. _"Damn D, you're braver than me, man."_ He rubbed his hand across Hermione's back, trying to soothe her sobs. Suddenly, she spun around and ran back to where Draco lay.  


Charlie reached out. "Hermione..."  


Dumbledore stopped him. "Let her go, Charles."  


Hermione shook her head. "Draco, please... you can't leave me... I need you... I was so stupid, and I never told you how much... how much you mean to me. You said you didn't want to lose me again... well I don't want to lose you either... please, I can't... I need you Draco... I love you, please... please don't leave... please..."  


Tears fell from Hermione's face onto Draco's, and she began shaking. Lying his head in her lap, she began to run her fingers through his hair. "Please... I won't lose you... please Draco... Draco, wake up please... don't... don't be stupid Draco, please..."  


She closed her eyes and began to rock back and forth. She felt Charlie's hand on her shoulder.  


"He's gone, Hermione..."  


"No... no, he's not...". Charlie released her shoulder, and headed over where Dumbledore, Harry, Ron, and Jim were standing.  


Hermione pounded the ground with her free hand. "Stupid, stupid Draco! Why did you have to do that?"  


She took a breath and sighed, shutting her eyes, trying to stop her tears.  


"...because I love you..."  


Hermione's eyes shot open. She looked down. "Draco?..."  


"For the record, calling me stupid isn't exactly the best way to get me to wake up..." Draco opened his eyes, "... but it is the best way to bring me back, just so I can prove you wrong," he said, giving her his classic smirk.  


Hermione's eyes opened wide, and she brought her hands to her face. "I thought you were..."  


"Dead? No... not quite. I almost was, but somebody was talking so much that I didn't quite fall into that eternal sleep..." he said, grinning.  


"Really?" she said, smiling. "Who could that be?"  


Draco shrugged and sat up, ignoring the pain. "I don't know... but whoever it is, I'd love to thank her."  


Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Really? And how would you thank her?"  


Draco brushed a strand of hair out of her face and ran a finger under her chin. "Like this..." he said, leaning forward.  


Hermione barely had the chance to breathe as a voice rang out through the tent.   


"D baby! I knew you were lying!"  


Draco groaned and turned to watch Charlie running towards the two of them at full speed, followed by Harry, Jim, and Ron.  


Draco rolled his eyes and looked at Hermione. He smirked. "We'll finish our little conversation later."  


Hermione tried to hide her blush as Charlie came and clapped Draco on the back, who cringed. Harry came over, grinning.  


"D, you scared... the HELL outta me boy! What the hell is the matter wit you? Goddamn D! I almost had to go change my pants!"  


Draco cringed at the mental image. "Charlie, too much information!"  


Everybody laughed, and Hermione felt a huge sigh of relief come over her. Harry and Ron both came over and offered their congratulations, and told him that if he needed anything, that they'd be glad to help. Draco nodded and smiled. His gaze shifted over to Jim, who was just leaving with Charlie.   


"Jim," he called out.  


She turned around. Her gaze shifted from Draco to Hermione, back to Draco. She smiled. "I'm not the one you want to talk to. Ask Hermione."  


Draco gave Hermione a curious look and was just about to open his mouth when a voice stopped him.  


"Mister Malfoy."  


Draco looked up at Dumbledore. "Yes, sir?"  


Dumbledore smiled. "In all my years of fighting on the side of good, I have never seen something so miraculous in my life."  


Draco nodded, giving him a little smile. "I'm pretty amazed myself."  


Dumbledore nodded and began to turn away. "Oh, Mister Malfoy? One question."  


"Yes sir?"  


He smiled. "I've heard a rumour that the only way to survive the suffering of the Crucious curse is to think of something in particular. May I ask what that particular thing was?"  


Draco smiled but avoided Hermione's gaze. "I was... I was thinking about someone I cared about, sir... someone I... someone I love, sir."  


Dumbledore smiled and nodded. "Very good. Well, I must be off. I still have a school to run. You two can find your way back alright?"  


Draco nodded. "No problem."  


Dumbledore smiled. "Good. Well, I'll see you both later."  


Draco and Hermione watched Dumbledore leave the tent. Draco turned to Hermione.  


"What did Jim mean? What..."  


Hermione looked down at the floor. She took Draco's hand in hers, weaving their fingers together. "I..."  


Draco tilted her head up to look him in the eye. "Hermione, it's okay... what is it?"  


Hermione took a deep breath. "The girl... on the train... that was me."  


Draco looked stunned. "What?"  


Hermione sighed. "I was the girl on the train. I was the one you were talking to. It wasn't Julie. I used Polyjuice Potion to change into Julie. I just... I just never... I didn't know that it would turn out this way..."  


"Turn out what way?"  


Hermione groaned. "I didn't know... that I'd end up falling in love with you... it wasn't supposed to happen, I just..."  


"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Draco.  


Hermione's gaze met his. "I... I don't know... I thought you were in love with Jim, and the last thing I wanted to do was confuse you... which, I obviously ended up doing anyway. I just didn't want to hurt you."  


Draco sat in silence for a moment, staring at the ground. Hermione groaned inwardly, unable to stand the unbearable silence any longer.   


"Look... I understand if you... if you don't want to talk to me anymore... if you hate me, I understand."  


Draco looked up at her. "Why would I hate you?"  


Hermione looked at him. She shrugged, not knowing what to say.  


Suddenly, Draco broke out into a big grin. "You know... I think... I've always known somehow... two incredibly similar people sharing such a large margin of movie tastes and sense of humor in common... too weird not to be the same. Besides, knowing that the two people I cared about were the same person... now I can put twice as much effort into taking care of one."  


Hermione smiled. "I'm glad you're not disappointed. I mean, when it came down to either Jim or me..."  


"... I was going to pick you. And I think you know that," said Draco, smiling.  


Hermione brightened. "Really?"  


Draco turned serious for a moment. He took Hermione's hands in his. "You... kept me alive... when I saw my father... and that I was going to lose you again... I wasn't going to let it happen. And when I fell, the last thing I saw was you in Potter's arms... and I knew that even if I was gone, that you would be safe. That Charlie, and Potter, and Weasley would take care of you... you were all that was on my mind when I fell..." he paused. "Actually... you've been on my mind since the beginning of school... just in a different form."   


Hermione smiled. "So when Dumbledore asked you what you were thinking of..."  


"... I was thinking of someone I loved... you."  


Hermione felt a tear trickle down her face. "I can't... believe..."  


Draco grinned. "Believe it."  


Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco's neck, pulling him into a hug. Draco wrapped his arms around her waist.  


"So... I take it this means you feel the same way?"  


Hermione pulled away from Draco to look him in the eye. Smiling, she brought her lips to his, a pleasant warmth spreading throughout her body. After a moment, she pulled away. Draco kept his eyes closed.  


"Does that answer your question?"  


Draco opened his eyes and grinned. "Yes, ma'am, I reckon it does."  


Hermione laughed. "Ma'am?"  


Draco smiled. "Got a problem with it?"  


She shrugged. "It makes me sound old."  


Draco wrapped his arms around her waist tighter. "Fine." He brought his head to rest against hers, and smiled. "Here's lookin' at you, kid."  


Hermione smiled as Draco's lips met hers. She pulled away. "Much better," she said.  


Draco laughed. "I always feel safer with the classics. And _Casablanca_ is a great one."  


Hermione grinned. "I love _Casablanca_."  


Draco smiled. "And I love you."  


Hermione laughed. "Well then, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."  


Draco faked a scoff. "Friendship? So I'm just a frie-...."  


Hermione silence him by pulling Draco's mouth to hers. She laced her fingers around the back of her neck, pulling him closer to her. If her life was a film, this was the happy ending she'd been waiting for.  


_**The End**_  


*********  


**Author's Note:** TA DA!!!! Unfortunately, this is the end of a great story (at least I think so). I apologize for the corniness of the ending, but I really couldn't think of what else to do with it. Please don't hurt me! Anyway, the next thing in line is a movie quotes bonanza! And a bit of trivia to see if you guys caught all the loose movie quotes floating around. Hope you all loved the story. Don't worry, the sequel is coming out soon!   


My review song is _"You're Nobody 'til Somebody Loves You"_ by Mr. Dean Martin (I love the classics!):  


_ You're nobody 'til somebody reviews  
You're nobody 'til somebody cares  
You may be king, you may possess the world and it's words  
But words won't bring you happiness when you're reviewing for the birds   
Writers stay the same, you'll never change them  
as sure as reviews show your love!  
You're nobody till somebody reviews...  
_

So review and show me the love!!  



End file.
